Dancing in Time
by MarLuna
Summary: I faint and I fall. That's all I seem to be able to do in this new world. While being forced to follow this Link character around with his fairy, I'm not even good enough to help him. I want to help. I have to help. Why can't I even do something as simple as that? I don't care if I'm just a random girl that fell in this world. I want you to trust me! OC in OoT! ZeLink
1. Arc 1: Arrival

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_It was about time that I chose to play Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! I was stuck with the feeling of wanting to play ever since I dominated the start of Skyward Sword at my friend's house. We talked over some games that I could get that would be awesome and, obviously, this one came out on top. I must say, even if I only just beat the Forest Temple, I am very impressed with what's going on so far!_**

**_Now, of course, I'm playing the game at the same that I'm writing this, so some things might be off. I'll try to make sense with them._**

**_Also, since this is an OC add-in, it's going to be a bit... Mary-Sue at some places. I can't say exactly, since not everything is written out yet, but this is a forewarning just in case._**

**_LEGEND OF ZELDA = NOT MINE.  
_**

**_LILITH = MINE._**

**_Read on~_**

* * *

I was found in the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"You're awake!" My eyes fluttered open to a girl with green hair and matching clothes. She instantly stopped shaking me, a look of relief ghosting over her features as she helped me sit up. She took a spot next to me, looking me over with a look of confusion, "I never saw you before. Who are you?"

I stared blankly at her, feeling dazed and drugged as she swam in and out of my vision. Did I sleep well last night? "…your hair is green."

"Yes, it is." She giggled and held out a hand, "I'm Saria, what's your name?"

"Lilith," I gripped her hand, more for support than a shake. My head was feeling super lightheaded and my eyes were heavy as if someone was forcing them to close. "Tired... Nap…" I blinked a few times, trying to stay awake, before lowering myself back to the ground, none-too-gently smacking my forehead on a rock in the process. "Ow…" My mind was slipping. "…'night…"

And I was gone.

* * *

When I woke up again, I heard bickering.

A female voice was speaking, sounding somewhat familiar. "I told you already! You are not waking her! She's really tired and—"

"And we don't know who she is!" The sound of a high-pitch girl's voice cut in, sounding further away. "We can't just let her stay, that would be stupid!"

"What…" I mumbled through a yawn, stretching my arms as I pushed myself up, "…are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" The girl with the funny hair chirped, eyes brightening as she literally bounded over to me. "Are you feeling better? You were really tired when I first found you."

"I think I'm fine…" I told her, moving my arms and legs around to be sure. I felt so much better than last time, as if I had actually slept for hours rather than just five minutes. "Yeah, I feel better."

"That's good," She smiled reassuringly before turning to the person behind her with her hands on her hips. "Link and Navi wanted to wake you up, but I made sure that they wouldn't."

I blinked, "But they did. You all did. You were arguing."

She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, we got carried away." She moved aside for a bit, and I could finally see who she was talking about. "Lilith, this is Link! Link, meet Lilith!"

The first thing I noticed was the leaf-green hat, hiding a head full of blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was wearing clothes that matched his hat, and his body still very young, around the age of eleven or thirteen. He had a soothing air; nice, calm, and trusting. I instantly relaxed without thinking, giving a smile in greeting. He returned it with a small lift of his gloved hand.

"I'm Navi!" A bright ball of blue light shot at me and I shrieked in surprise, falling over backwards. It floated down to my chest and stayed there, the wings stilling to a lazy flap. I squinted past the glow and noticed the tiny body of a woman, completely blue as well. She stomped forward until she could stab her tiny finger on my nose, "And you had better not be working for the man of darkness!"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "…the man of darkness?"

She huffed and stomped her foot impatiently, "Yes! The evil man who cursed the great Deku—"

Link quickly trapped her in his hands to silence her, quickly looking away when I gave him a curious look. "Please ignore everything she just said," He looked back at me with a hint of embarrassment, the little fairy in his hand yelling muffled cries as she tried to pry open his fingers.

There was awkward silence. I looked around the meadow to keep myself distracted.

"Where are you from?" Saria piped up when I finally glanced down at the spot I was sitting; a small somewhat-circular altar with three triangles in the middle of its design.

I quickly glanced back up, trying to concentrate on my past. To my utmost horror, it was as if there was a wall stopping my earlier memories to seep through, even if I did remember everything else about myself. Why can't I remember my home? "I… don't know."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You must've lost your memories when you arrived." She said, a look of saddened comprehension on her features as she mentioned to the area I was sitting, "We saw you fall from the sky. You must've hit your head upon impact."

"Maybe…" I mumbled back, feeling my head to see if I would've actually hit it. I didn't really believe her when she said I fell from the sky, not having actually felt it or lived through it. Besides, I can't even begin to imagine how high I would need to be for them to notice my fall. It sounded surreal. My fingers accidentally grazed a sensitive spot of hair, "Oww!"

"Let me see…" She got behind me and parted my hair where my hand was stalled. The second I felt her rub the same spot, I flinched. "Yup, there's definitely a bruise there. You're going to have to be careful with that."

I nodded obediently, like I would to my mom, and she returned to her previous spot next to Link. The boy let the fairy free and she flew lazily around his head, understanding that she should watch her mouth. I watched her move about, intrigued, before locking eyes with Link.

"What what she going to say?" I asked, the question whirling in my mind, "Why did the evil man curse that Deku person?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about." He smiled, though it looked a bit forced. "Just concentrate on finding your way back home." He turned to Saria and they exchanged nods. "We—" He mentioned to him and his fairy, "—have to go now. Goodbye."

And they left, just like that.

"Don't worry about him," Saria watched the space he used to be before smiling at me, "He just got his fairy and has been running all around town." She took a few steps and beckoned me to follow her, "Come with me, I'll take care of you."

* * *

"You can stay here with me," Saria told me over her shoulder as she searched through her drawers filled with all sorts of different materials, "I have a spare bed but I never have many people over, so you can stay as long you want."

"Thank you so much," I repeated for the fifth time, and I could tell she was getting tired of hearing it, "I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

She waved me off, "Don't mention it. You seem to be lost here, and you don't seem mean or evil. Besides," She turned around, a few materials of clothing hanging on her arm, looking me over with a smile, "There's something about you that's…. oh, what's the word… likeable? No… genuine? Hm…" She shrugged, not really minding. I blushed at the compliments, fighting the urge to tell her otherwise. "There's something familiar about you, but I can't put my finger on it. Other than the clothes, I'd say you were one of us." I tilted my head in confusion, but she dismissed it, dropping the clothes she was holding onto my lap. "Try these on, they should be around your size." She went over to the exit, "I'll wait outside for you to change. Have fun!" And she closed the door behind her.

Being officially alone for the first time since I arrived, I had time to think about all that just happened.

That girl, Saria, she was so nice. She never even met me before, yet, here she was, taking the risk to befriend me. I didn't understand her logic. I'm pretty sure if someone fell from the sky, you'd be wary about them and think they'd be after your brain (or something else totally overrated). You wouldn't risk going near them, let alone having them stay at your place. Her naivety worried me a little. Or, maybe, she had an ulterior motive. I was probably just jumping to conclusions.

The little fairy was right to be suspicious of me—_"And you had better not be working for the man of darkness!"_ –even if I had no clue who the aforementioned man was. Well, obviously, he was the man of darkness, so he had to be evil. You know, because he was with a title of darkness. It makes sense. But I didn't know who he was _physically_, i.e., what he looked like. That complicated things a bit. Maybe I met him once, but didn't realize since I didn't know his title. Seeing as he's evil, it would be rare for that to happen, but you never know with people these days.

And that boy… Link? He seemed to be so pure. Though his fairy was the one lashing out at me, his look didn't once reprimand me. He seemed to be curious and energetic, but wary of something. Maybe it was me: I _am_ pretty suspicious, since I fell out of the sky and all. Still, he seemed pretty amiable and approachable, as long as his fairy behaved and didn't scare anyone off. He would be a good ally to have.

"Hey!" The voice of Saria called from the other side of the door, "Do they fit?"

I quickly jumped to my feet as if I hadn't been daydreaming, "Uh… one second!" I quickly peeled off my clothes and jumped into the ones she gave me. It was a pair of green shorts like hers, which fit me snuggly, and a matching long sleeved shirt that reminded me of Link's tunic.

"I think the shirt may be too long…" I yelled to the door, trying to stop the sleeves from constantly swallowing my fingers. I tried rolling them, but they slid right back down.

"It's supposed to be like that," She chirped back, amusement filling her voice, "Can I come in?"

Oh. Maybe I was wearing it wrong? "Um… wait a bit," I pulled off the shirt and made sure it was facing the right way and that it wasn't inside-out before trying it on again. It was still too big on me. Darn. "Yeah, you can enter."

She hesitantly opened the door and inspected the room, a frown growing when her eyes slid on me and the clothes. "Huh, you're right. The size is okay, but your sleeves are too long." She slid over, tugging the sleeves down to see how far they went past the tip of my fingers. "We'll need to fix that." She made a face, probably not liking having to fix up outfits, and started searching through her drawers again. "Maybe I can find one with short sleeves…"

"I like long sleeves though," I mumbled defensively, feeling bad that I had her do so much for me, "Though these are long, I can just roll them up!" I attempted to demonstrate.

Saria laughed and shook her head at me, "That's okay, I insist." She smiled warmly, eyes sparkling. She reminded me of the older sister I always wanted but could never have. "Do you like the outfit?"

I looked down at myself, barely able to see anything without a mirror. I glanced around the room, not noticing any kind of shiny item that could reflect my look. "Do you happen to have a mirror?"

She nodded and moved over to her bed, "Yes, I hide it when I don't use it." She bent down and reached underneath her bed, the arm vanishing in the shadows. After a few seconds of moving around, she pulled out a long rectangle mirror with her. She wiped the dust away and held it out in my direction. "Here you go!"

I nodded and made my way over, feet rapping lightly on the wooden floor. I would need to get nature-resisting boots, or my feet wouldn't like having to travel through the rough woods. I don't think that my flats would last long here. I had to be prepared for the time that I would have to leave this place and find my way back home. I took the mirror from her, a spark of dark purple appearing in my peripheral vision, and she left the house again to go speak with someone outside. I didn't notice that the clothes had a tinge of purple in it. Yet here I was, thinking that all they wore were leaves and green materials. I set up the mirror against the wall, trying to get the right angle. I did a small twirl to admire the small quaint clothes before halting abruptly to face the mirror. I noticed something very strange. Watching me back with wide eyes was a girl whom I couldn't recognize, yet there being something familiar about her.

I lifted a hand and she lifted a hand at the exact same time. I opened my mouth a few times like a gaping fish and she copied me perfectly. When I was done doing the chicken dance in front of the mirror, I finally realized that the girl mimicking me had no choice but to be myself. I blanched, a whimper escaping my lips, as I desperately clutched my hair, and then my face and my ears. I felt my breath leave me in short puffs.

I screamed.

"Are you okay?" Saria came back, finding me furiously trying to rip out my hair. "What are you doing? Stop!" She quickly yanked my hands and forced them down. I tried to fight against her, but having absolutely no upper body strength, I lost in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" I shrieked, arms flopping uselessly in her grip. "What did you do to me? Is this some sort of prank?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Look at me!" I wrenched my hands free and pulled at my hair again. "My hair used to be so bright and brown and filled with split ends!" Split ends weren't really a good thing though. "Out of everything you guys could do, you turned my hair _freaking purple!"_ I huffed, running my hands through my bangs. Looking closely at my roots, it didn't look as if my hair had been dyed, as if the core was truly just a dark lavender colour. I still wasn't convinced though. "And my ears! They're pointed like an elf! How did you do that?"

A frown bore onto the reflection of the girl next to me, a look of hurt in her eyes. I instantly felt bad. Was I wrong? But who else could've changed me? She's the one who found me! _S_he admitted it herself that she saw me fall from the sky! She shook her head, "I didn't do anything."

I turned my eyes back to my hair, feeling helpless and ashamed, "Then… who did?"

She answered with another shake of her head, meaning that she too had no idea. I felt a pang in my gut. I won't have my beautiful brown hair again?

"Hey, don't feel sad," Saria patted my head of new purple hair, "Your hair is very pretty!"

"But it's not natural," God, why do I feel like crying? "Who has crazy coloured hair like this? I'll be ridiculed!"

"Look at me," I turned and watched as Saria stared at herself in the mirror, fingering the tips of her own vibrant green hair... Oh. "I also have a different colour. It doesn't mean anything. You're still you and I'm still me. Hair doesn't define you. It's just another one of those things that make you unique. Everyone still loves me for me. My hair just makes me even more special."

Her words made a smile grow on my lips. "That's so wise. What are you, a sage?"

A knowing grin lit her face, "Wouldn't that be great?"


	2. Arc 1: Heights

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_Oh hey, look you guys, another chapter! :D_**

**_Game wise, I'm now at the fire temple, dreading as I'm ready to open the door to Volvagia's door. I don't want to do it ;A; I'm so scared! I mean, this is a dragon that eat Gorons! Living, breathing rocks! Clearly it'll eat me too! How the heck is Hylian elf supposed to defeat it? SAWB HELP MEE_**

**_I've been writing this story sporadically. As in, I've been writing the temples and the boss battles before the actual plot line. Therefore, I'm atually late when it comes to writing the less important chapters... A good thing though, some chapters might come faster since the some parts are already written, hehe!  
_**

**_You can just read on now~_**

* * *

After my hair meltdown, I had another one about my ears ("Did I become an elf?") and about the rest of my body. I don't mean that I've become taller or something like that, but that I'm suddenly looking like a ten year old again! I didn't notice at first, having been concentrating on my crazy new hair, but when I did, another meltdown here I come.

"I need to go run some errands," Saria told me when she put away the mirror, hoping I'd stop freaking out about everything. I was probably giving her a scare. "I'll be back in a few hours so it's up to you if you want to visit town and make some new friends."

I didn't really know what to say to that. Make new friends? I better not get too attached in case I got the chance to go back home. "Okay."

With a small wave, she was gone, leaving me alone in her house.

I considered grabbing the mirror again and having another meltdown, but seeing as I was mentally unstable at the moment, going out for some fresh air seemed like a way better idea. I took a hesitant step outside, glancing around to see if anyone would be nearby, before fully slipping out. If people saw me with my crazy hair, who knew what sorts of remarks I'd get. Though, I know, Saria is all awesome, hinting that no one would ridicule me, but I still felt the strong urge to shave my head. It's the same feeling you get when you want to dye your hair blond, and it turned out to be that ugly chlorine-green. You're ashamed, horrified and humiliated, because it didn't turn out the way you wanted. I didn't ask for purple hair so, here I was, humiliated for having a mix up in hair colours. I didn't even think having purple hair was possible until—

Oh hey, look, there's this ledge thing going around Saria's house. I wonder where it leads to… A secret room perhaps?

Feeling curious (and with nothing better to do), I kept a hand onto the side of the house as I slowly climbed up, afraid of falling. I was glad it didn't make me dizzy, but when I reached the top, I felt like going right back down again. There was a bridge leading to these plain rock towers, and it did not look fun. Still, I was curious as to what they led to.

One step at a time. That always works! Keep your balance and slowly put one foot in front of the other. Don't look down either, or you'll get too scared to continue.

"Hey!" Someone cried from below.

I whimpered and started stepping faster, hoping to reach the rock tower before I would fall off from fear. Okay, I'm there. Good job self. Congrats! Now to get past the other bridge… But of course, I couldn't be rude and ignore the person calling me.

I dropped to my knees and peered over the edge of my safety spot. "Yes?"

A little boy, whose face looked like it was to be eaten by his orange hair, was waving at me, "Hello! You must be the newest Kokiri!"

I blinked a few times, not really understanding why he would assume that. Maybe I heard wrong? "Excuse me?"

"You look like us!" What a poor delusional boy. "And you came from the forest! Anyone without a fairy would turn into a monster when they go in the Lost Woods. Yet, you came from there and you seem to be just fine!" He was beaming up at me, looking really tiny from up here. It was a wonder I could hear him at all. I tried not to lean forward too far. "Your fairy will come to you soon! And when it does, I'll be the one to say I told you so! I know you're a Kokiri!" Is he for real? That's doesn't really mean anything... "See you!" He was gone.

I'm not even going to ask about his logic. How can a person turn into some sort of monster just by stepping into the forest? It makes no sense.

Also, I'm stuck on top of a stone tower.

Fuck.

I need to get down. I'm so scared. Why did I look down? I should've ignored that Kokiri! I can't do this. I'm stuck. Holy cow. Someone save me! I'm stuck!

I hear the footsteps coming in my direction. There was a small green dot easily running over the second wooden bridge from the past rock island to mine. I could make out some parts of her as she neared: a similar green outfit, blond hair pulled back into two round low buns, and the tiny kid body. My gosh, did they all look the same?

"Hey, what are you doing there?" She stopped next to me, hands on her hips as her fairy twirled around her head. She looked worried.

"Nothing." Just trying not to die. "What about you?"

She shrugged in response, glancing around with a grin slowly forming on her face. She quickly turned back to me, whispering, "Did you hear?"

I gave her a blank stare. I only went outside for ten minutes and I was already expected to know stuff? "Uh… no?"

She squealed, doing a twirl. How does she feel so much at ease up here? She could fall off and break an arm! "Link just got a fairy! Isn't it great? He'll no longer be treated like an outcast!"

I smiled. "That's great!" It took a while, but I finally managed to stand up straight on this small tower. "…could you maybe help me get down from here?"

"Sure!" She beamed, moving a bit away so that she was near the edge. "You just jump off!"

…EXCUSE ME?

And then she leapt, leaving poor little me horrified up here. I watched from above, eyes wide as she landed safely on the ground, rolling at the end so that she doesn't get too hurt. She got back up and waved at me. I tried to wave back, but I think I've gotten catatonic from fear.

"If you're too scared to jump on the ground," She started, cupping her mouth so that her voice would reach me, "Jump in the river bank that's right behind you!"

I turned around and looked at it, but even the water looked too scary to jump in. Was it even deep enough that I won't hurt myself falling in? I don't even want to try…. Besides, Saria just gave me these new clothes, so there's no way I'm going to get them wet.

She was confused now. "Just jump!"

"No!" I yelled back, cupping my own mouth, "There's gotta be a safer way!"

"Nope!" A childish male voice suddenly chirped behind me. I nearly jumped a feet in the air in shock, having not heard anyone come up behind me. I felt hands land on my shoulders. "Now jump!"

And then I was pushed.

How in the world is that considered jumping?

Surprisingly, I didn't scream. I probably saw the water nearing and realized that I shouldn't be wasting my breath screaming my lugs out. That, or I was too shocked to react. Either way, I was finally silent for once.

I was submerged. The second I pushed my head above for a gasp of air, I heard the Kokiri girl I was talking to earlier yelling at someone. I quickly swam to the edge of the brook and wiped the water away from my eyes, the blurs straightening into the shape of a Kokiri boy standing where I used to be. That must be the one who shoved me off.

"Mido, don't you ever do that again!" She was still yelling at him. "You could've seriously hurt her!"

"But she's not, obviously!" He taunted back, trying to get a rise out of her. It was working. "Besides, I can do what I want! I'm the leader of the Kokiri!"

I have to wonder what made him the boss. Clearly, he's a creeper who likes to shove people into rivers. That's not a good leader attitude to have, if I do say so myself.

The blond girl harrumphed and ignored him, coming over to me. She extended her hands out for me to grab, pulling me out soon after. I was really glad for her help, even if I could do it myself.

"I'm Fado," She introduced herself with a small smile.

I smiled back, "Lilith,"

She nodded, "Don't listen to Mido. He's always full of himself. He appointed himself as our leader, but we don't bother caring about what he does."

"Hey!" The boy called Mido yelled from above, offended. I had time to look up before he jumped down to join us. I moved to give him some space to land, but my foot slipped on the patch of wet grass at the edge of the river and I fell right back in. Clearly, water loves me.

"Are you okay?" Fado called once my head was surrounded by air again, though it was hard to hear over Mido's laughing. I nodded in response and didn't bother trying to get out, choosing to simply float in the water. I would probably fall right back in anyway. I was already here for five minutes and I've done such a stupid thing as climb a tower and fall into water. Can this get any more embarrassing?

"Geez Mido!" Fado really liked yelling at him, huh? "Be more careful next time!"

He crossed his arms with a pout, "Hey! It's not my fault she fell in!"

"Yes, it was!" She huffed, "And besides, weren't you supposed to be guarding the road to the Great Deku Tree?"

I swam closer, wanting to hear their conversation better. Great Deku Tree? Why did that sound familiar? Didn't that pixie tell me something about a cursed Deku person? Is this tree supposed to be that person? If so, how and why in the world is it cursed? I know trees are alive, but not to an extent that they should get cursed… Had someone tried to chop it down and, since it refused to fall, they cursed it for all eternity? Wouldn't it be funny if it happened to be one of those never-to-bloom-again-until-its-broken type of curses? Gosh, that would be cool… Not that I believe in curses and witchcraft or something. I'm just saying it would be cool to be the one to save it…

"I sent Link on a wild goose chase, but he actually managed to find the sword!" The boy huffed, looking in the opposite direction angrily. "I let him pass, since I'm a man of my word, but he's still not once of us."

"He looks like a Kokiri, though. And he has a fairy, just like you guys." I butt in skillfully. I dropped my elbows on the edge of the bank and placed my chin in the palm of my hands, looking up comfortably at them. Hmm, I wonder why I hadn't really noticed the fairies floating around their heads until I actually thought about them? "If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, then it's a duck."

Mido gave me a look, "We're not talking about ducks here."

Fado and I facepalmed.

There went one of the first well-applied metaphors that I finally used correctly in my life.

* * *

I had to get out of the water, of course, so after a good while of enjoying a good swim, I took a seat on one of the stone islands until I dried. It was fun getting to jump across them too, and I giggled victoriously like a fool when I didn't fall back into the water. It feels great accomplishing a task, no matter how small.

I found the familiar boy, the one whose hair looked like it was eating his face. "Hello!"

He smiled, "Hello again!"

He seemed to be pretty knowledgeable and nice, so I decided to ask him instead of the others. Mido was rude (plus he was supposed to guard the route) and Fado seemed to be the type to try to help me too much and get carried away easily. I don't think I want that.

"Um," I looked around to make sure no one was listening, dropping my voice to whisper as well. "Do you know where I could find the Deku tree?"

His face lit up. Or, at least, I think it did. It's really hard to see under his massive hair. "Of course! You probably don't know, since you came out of the Lost Woods—" Subtle name. I can just imagine why it's called that. "—but the road to our father is right over there!" And he pointed in the same direction I just came from—the river of water.

…wait, father? These guys were born from a _tree_? That has to be wrong! It can't be possible! J-just how in the world…Oh God, the mental images of a tree giving birth are so creepy too.

Well son, when two branches love each other…

…they make Kokiri babies.

Wow. I'm sorry. That's really lame. Please forget that I just thought that.

"Be careful though. Mido has issues letting just anyone pass."

Right. That's what I overheard from Fado. But what had made him let Link pass again? A sword? Why the heck would there be swords here? We're not in the middle ages! Besides, it sounds like Link had a hard time finding his… so how in the world am I supposed to get one too? I have to think of another way to pass him…

When I looked back at the Kokiri boy, I found him smirking. "Thinking of a way to sneak past him?"

I jerked in surprise. "How did you—"

He grinned and tapped his forehead, "Everyone around here calls my brothers and I the Know-It-All brothers!" My eyebrows shot up. That must mean these guys must be the most knowledgeable in this village. "It's a gift!" Oh, he was being modest now?

I shook my head to clear it of thoughts and smiled. Man, this place kept surprising me. "Thanks for the information!" I started heading back to the river.

"I have to say that I agree with Mido…" He began while I was still in range, knowing I would stop to listen to what he was going to say next. I turned to look at him, but he was looking to the side with a pretty solemn look. "…If not a sword, then it best be a weapon suited for you..." He looked me straight in the eye, its intensity and seriousness penetrating through all of my thoughts. "…someone like you won't last in the hell that's to come." He turned and left, leaving me to stare in surprise at his back. "Do not neglect my words."

What was that all about? That was a weird, sudden, out-of-character moment. Or maybe that's just a part of his personality. But he hadn't suddenly been serious like that when I talked to him before. Either way, it scared me. That look in his eyes… it was almost as if he was accusing me of something. I had to be wrong though, because this is the first time I've been here or interacted with these people. He couldn't possibly know something about me.

…but what if he did?

Maybe he knew how I came here! Or even my home! He could know the things that I desperately needed to know!

"Um…" I called to him, but then cursed my own stupidity. I don't even know his name! "…do you know something about me?"

He glanced over his shoulder at me, his usual grin from before returning. "Nope!" He chirped, going further away. Though, somehow, I got the feeling that it was just a front. He was hiding something. I'm sure of it now. I just needed to find a way to get him to spill. But would he do that to a total stranger? Hm, would be tricky.

* * *

It was when the sun finally started coming down that I finally noticed it.

This place, Kokiri Forest, was a blossoming insanity chamber.

What bugged me the most was the fact that next to Mido's house was a passageway.

A lonely passageway that everyone refused to go near.

There was a girl Kokiri waiting there, absolutely refusing to let me pass.

When Saria finally came back from her duties, I asked her why the Kokiri guarded the passageways. Her face fell in surprise, looking grief. That scared me. She was the only person I trusted here so far.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, brushing past me to enter her house. She gave me a forced, apologetic smile. "I can't explain right now."

"B-but I don't understand…" I mumbled like a little kid, following her faithfully inside. One glance out the window and I could see the sun lowering behind one of the lowest clouds in the sky. "This place is so… unreal! None of this should be real! I know I fell into the water and that felt actually real, but I just… it still feels weird being here!" I waved my hands around as I spoke, getting exasperated and carried away when I couldn't find the right words. "It doesn't make sense! The logic! There's no logic to this place! Fairies—or whatever those flying things are—aren't real! Trees can't have babies! And why the heck are kids carrying around swords for?"

Saria gave me a worried look. Why was everyone looking at me like that today? "Lilith?"

"And the Know-It-All brother that I met! He was really weird! He thought I was a Kokiri, but then when he was all serious, he talking to me like he knew I wasn't one! I'm so confused!" I massaged my temples, trying to relieve the growing headache. I swear to God, I could feel my brain melting. "I want to go back home, where everything is actually normal…"

"Lilith," Saria placed her hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me down on the bed, her expression still wary and apologetic. "Go to sleep… Everything will be better tomorrow, I promise."

I grumbled something intelligible, dropping down so that my head landed on the pillow. I quickly pulled the blanket over myself.

Maybe it was the mental strain or the physical exhaustion finally got to me, but I was lulled into an easy sleep.

Too bad it didn't last long.


	3. Arc 1: Nightmare

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_Thanks for the tips and the vote of confidence, you guys! Though I did know/already done some of the tips, the others were really helpful! I was really surprised, though, when you guys said I had to whack-a-mole Volvagia. I was like: "Say WHAT. That can't be right!" I was expecting a giant island to stand on and a bunch of tiny other islands that he would pop out of, where I'd have to jump over and be all "WHABAYUM" with my hammer. _****_None of that happened though D:_**

**_I was really disappointed with the battle in the end. I was having so much fun whacking him in the face and dangling off the side of the cliff that I found it went by so fast! I really want to fight him again now! (Too bad I already saved...)_**

**_Ah well, to the Water Temple now! (Had tests to study for the entire week so I couldn't play as much...)_**

**_Anywho, boss rant over! You can read on~_**

* * *

I was floating into endless darkness.

Everything was fuzzy and soft around my body, as if I was snuggly wrapped into something warm. I hated the feeling, feeling caught and restricted. I couldn't move my limbs.

My mind suddenly cleared as if a strong wind blew away the fog, the faint light in front my eyes showing a stage. It was long, black, and familiar, the red curtains swaying slightly as if someone was moving behind it. Something in my mind told me I wasn't alone.

I whipped my head around, taking in the odd theatre-like room I was in, but I could barely recognize the other people seated all around me. They were all fuzzy, as if petroleum jelly was smeared over my glasses. It was hard to focus on anything. Another glance at my surroundings told me that I wasn't wearing my glasses, but that the only thing that I was allowed to see properly was the stage. Black and red, as a figure continued to play some eerie faint song backstage. I could spot the fancy black shoes from the bottom of the curtains. The person wasn't alone either.

"Welcome everyone!" A dark, loud, ominous voice echoed, making me squirm uncomfortably in my seat. "Glad you could make it!"

The lights snapped shut. A spotlight was shining way too brightly on stage. I squinted and tried to raise a hand over my eyes, but I still couldn't move. My arm was stuck at my side.

"Now, now, no need to struggle." The voice taunted with a hint of amusement. "This will be over soon."

Too warm… It was getting way to warm! The sudden heat was suffocating, and I could only struggle more to try and get free. My arms were caught in a vice-like grip and I could barely feel the rest of my body.

This was getting way too spooky. Something was telling me deep inside that I had to run and get away, that this place wasn't safe. How did I even get here?

The curtains twisted and weaved like a snake within a ritual dance, before they erupted into flames. The voices shrieked around me as it stretched and licked up the walls, slowly reaching forward and grabbing onto the floor as well. I started freaking out with the rest of the crowd, pulling at my arms and legs to get away. My shoulders slipped free, and I tried to yank the rest of my arms out, but nothing was working. For some reason it was like they were stuck or trapped into something. It wasn't helping that my eyes couldn't focus on what was holding me too, which made it harder to figure out a way to escape.

"You can't escape." The voice cackled. I could feel myself shaking in fear, the emotion added to the heat making me sweat. I had to get out! But how?

One by one, everyone around me started getting engulfed within the fire. I opened my mouth for a scream, but the sound refused to get out. I wailed and flailed to the best of my ability, yet still nothing came out. I was really getting freaked. I needed to get out. I needed to get away. I'm stuck and I can't even speak to get help! With each second that the fire got nearer, the more I got desperate.

It arrived at my feet. I kicked and tried to back up, but I was literally glued to my seat.

The heat was too much. I couldn't take it. My breath was coming in short puffs and I was squirming all around to get away from it.

My head dropped tiredly on my shoulder without my consent, my eyes dropping. The fire neared, encaging me in an orb of fire.

NO! What the hell was happening? Someone save me!

"It's over, girly." The fire was licking at my face, infuriating hot. For some reason though, it wasn't stinging as bad as I thought it would. "You're dead."

It was the final warning.

The fire leapt into my eyes.

The sound of my scream finally echoed within the walls of the theatre.

* * *

I woke up with a scream, shoving away everything that was around me. I stayed like that for about a minute before I felt a sudden rush of cold air. With a look down at myself, I realized that my source of warmth had been my blankets. I quickly pulled them back up and covered myself, snuggling back into the warmth.

The sunlight hit my eye.

I bolted up, suddenly awake. My eyes locked onto the sky out the window.

"I'M LATE!" I screeched, flinging my blankets away again and rolling off the bed.

Ignoring the cold, I sprinted to the drawers and started searching through everything. But yet I couldn't recognize anything that was actually mine—all there was were green shorts, pants, and shirts. Where the heck were all my clothes? I tossed everything aside, digging further as if there was a magical hole at the bottom that could've vacuumed everything away. Goddamn, I can't go to school in PJs!

Wait. I wasn't even wearing PJs. Why the heck was I wearing one of the green outfits from the drawers?

Oh no. Someone changed me when I was sleeping. Well, they're just begging to be slapped. Seriously. (Not that I'm brave enough to slap someone, but I digress.)

After a quick survey around the room, I surprisingly recognized some of my own normal clothes neatly folded on the bedside table. Not caring much about the odd room I was in, I quickly slipped into my blue and gray outfit and made for the door, only pausing to put on my flats. When I was sure that I was ready, I sprinted outside, not bothering to lock the door (said door was missing anyway). It was when that I was about two miles out, at the grass-like intersection, that I froze, taking in the location I was at.

A freaky forest village place with a bunch of tree-houses everywhere.

"Good morning, Lilith!" A blond, wearing the same green outfit like I had been, waved at me with a smile. I didn't know her, so how did she know my name?

"Lilith!" A girl with green hair came running to me from the tree-house next door. She seemed very familiar for some reason. "Are you okay?"

I backed up a bit. If someone you don't know somehow knows you, then it must mean that they're stalkers. I needed to escape. I didn't really want to know what they wanted. I looked around wildly for places to run, but all the trees and grass and branches were starting to blur together.

"Lilith?" I flinched away when the green-haired girl reached for me, not really thinking as I spun on my heel and made a run for it. "Wait!"

"No!" I didn't listen, jumping over the islands of land in the middle of the random river. I quickly glanced back, squealing in surprise when she was right behind me.

"Stop!" Another green-clad person stopped me, this one standing in the middle of me and my route to freedom. "As leader of the Kokiri, I, the great Mido, command you to stop!"

Mido. Why did that sound familiar too? I slowed down in front of him, not wanting to put up a fight, and instead looked around for another exit. I felt an even bigger flash of familiarity in my mind the more I took in the village and tried to shove it away, but it kept gnawing at my curiosity. Why do I feel like I've been here before? My hesitation was my downfall though, and the green girl had the time to catch up and grab my arm to keep me from running again.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Her grip tightened when I started to squirm, "What's wrong? You look frightened!"

"Let go!" I yelped, trying to fruitlessly tug my arm free. I really didn't understand why I was afraid to kick or slap her away, which made it hard since it was the only way to safely escape.

"Calm down," She was looking at me in concern. Do stalkers really look at someone like that? "It's me, Saria!"

Saria.

Her name was like a slap to the face, all the memories of yesterday uncontrollably rushing back.

"Oh my gosh! Saria!" I gasped, the wave of guilt flooding me first. I can't believe the way I acted, even if I forgot about her for an instant! "I'm so sorry for running from you! That was very rude of me!"

She smiled and let go of me, patting my shoulder now that she knew I was better. "That's okay. I'm guessing you're still in shock from being here."

I wasn't really convinced, but I smiled apologetically anyway, so that she wouldn't think anything worse about me. "Still, sorry."

She waved me away, "Don't worry about it."

"You know," Mido cut in out of nowhere, watching us (mostly me) warily. "The only way to get past me is by wielding a weapon." I shared a worried look with Saria. What was he going on about now? "So don't bother trying to pass me! I'm impassable!"

"Why do I need a weapon?" I asked, even if I wasn't really planning to go against him. If it sounds too bothersome or dangerous, then I won't bother trying to oppose him.

"The monsters, of course," He gave me a look like I was stupid. It's not my fault I'm not from here. Hmph. "You can't just go out there unarmed. That's stupid."

"But…" I hesitated and bit my lip, contemplating my next words. "…it's the Great Deku Tree. Great creatures and stuff shouldn't have monsters around them."

Mido suddenly looked crestfallen and I felt the guilt again. I must've accidentally said something wrong about the tree. But what could be wrong? Good things happen to those who are rather nice and pure, whilst bad creatures and mean things stick to the super evil people. That's how it always had been in my eyes. Clearly, from his expression and the way the conversation was leading, I think that it meant that the Great Deku was somehow surrounded by evil monsters. That is, unless he was surrounded by good monsters, but with the need of weapons, I really doubted it.

"Come on," Saria led me away when the silence was getting creepy. Mido and I had been having a stare off, him trying to get me to back down and me trying to get him to move aside, even if I wasn't planning on going. Stay here and be safe, or go find the Great Deku Tree and possibly fight monsters and get hurt? I think we all know the answer to this one. Safety forever.

"Hey Lilith," The familiar voice of the Know-It-All brother that I had met yesterday chirped behind me. I glanced quickly over my shoulder to him, taking him in just a few seconds before I stepped back into Saria's house and left him outside. "You're late."

He was tapping his wrist as if he had a watch.

He was smirking knowingly (at least, I think he was, since it's hard to tell with his hair hiding half his face).

And he was shaking his head.

For some reason, that left me humiliated.

He clearly knew something.

* * *

"Forget about Mido, Lilith," Saria told me when we started cleaning up the mess I made. "The Great Deku Tree only called for Link, so there's no need for you to want to go past him."

I shook my head at her, unable to stop myself, "He said so himself that there's monsters, right?" Saria nodded. "Then I have a feeling that the monsters aren't only there. I think there are monsters all over this world." I nodded to myself as I finished making the bed. "I have to take his advice and find a weapon if I ever want to go back home."

She nodded in understanding, picking up a few of her shirts I had tossed around on the floor. "I want to help, but I don't think we have any weapons around here. Link took the Kokiri sword. It was the only sword in the village, plus it was meant for him." She shook her head. "We're more of a peaceful race."

I nodded and sat down on the bed, putting my chin in my hands as I tried to think of something. "That's okay. I've never wielded a sword before, so I doubt I'd be good at it." Swords were impossible to get in my world, but I don't need to bring that up. "I took a self-defense class once when I was a kid. But even then, I sucked."

She kept folding her clothes and putting it away. "Then you'll really need something to defend yourself if you plan to go out into the world."

"Mhmm…" I hummed, watching my feet. "How do you make a weapon?" I asked the air impulsively, not really thinking about it.

"Well, I have an idea…" Saria hummed and I looked up in time to see her pull out a dagger from inside the drawers. "All kinds of weapons, including something as small as this one, are usually made by the Gorons. They excel mostly with explosions, but they also create most of the weapons out there. They can easily make the best of the best." I felt the grin lift my face as I thought of the possibility. Could they make any weapon I desired? "That's your best bet for a great weapon."

"Awesome!" I beamed. "Where can I find them?"

She giggled, "In Goron City, of course!"

I blinked, "…okay. Where's that?"

"Inside of Death Mountain!"

I instantly blanched. I can just guess why it's called that. "Will I have to… scale that mountain?"

She shook her head, a mischievous look lighting up her face as she giggled, "Nope! I know a secret shortcut!"

I smirked myself, eyebrows rising to her happy mood. "Why does that not surprise me?"

* * *

"Lilith," A voice sang tauntingly behind me. I turned around and spotted the same Know-It-All brother as before, swinging peacefully on his feet as he stood on the railing around the entrance. "You're late."

Oh man, not this again. I turned to Saria with a pleading look, "Go on ahead without me, I'll catch up."

She hesitated at first, and I knew it was because we both knew it would be hard for me to catch up, but she went ahead like I'd hoped. We were going in the Lost Woods again, after all. I mean, clearly, look at its name. I'd obviously get lost, no doubt about it. I have the worst sense of direction when it comes to nature. Even if it was the Never-To-Get-Lost-In woods, I bet you I'd get lost for sure.

I turned back to my little visitor, feeling on edge. He knew something about me and that made me really curious to know what it was. I don't know if I could continue playing his odd little mind game, if there was one at all. "Can I help you?"

He smiled innocently, still swinging dangerously. If he stayed one second too far behind, he would fall over, no doubt about it. "You're late."

I blinked, not really understanding. I wasn't late anymore. I wasn't in my world. "No, I'm not."

His smile stretched, almost to a creepy degree. "You're so silly! Of course you're late!"

I blinked blankly, hoping he'd catch that I didn't understand what he was going on about.

He easily caught on. With a grin, he jumped off his perch and went over to me, skipping circles around my confused self. "You're late to meet with the Great Deku Tree!" He chimed, stretching his arms like an airplane as he went, "You were supposed to meet him yesterday, when you arrived!" He yanked at my hair, but it was so fast that I could only yelp and stand there uselessly as he continued to go around me. I was starting to get dizzy. "I guess you were too busy, huh, little miss ignorant?" He hummed a bit before finally stopping in front of me, giving me a sudden hard stare. I was taken aback at yet another of his mood swings. "You better not bring this world into chaos, human." He then beamed and backed off, jumping back onto the fence. "Have fun in the Lost Woods!"

He said human. He knew I wasn't from here. Not that it surprised me—I knew he knew something about me. I have to figure out to what extent though. Hopefully, it's not something blackmail worthy. That would be bad. I have a feeling he'd be happy to ridicule me with it too. He seemed to be the type of guy who would. Whatever it is this Kokiri boy knows, I hope that I'll get away from him as soon as I can. I have enough to worry about as it is.

"Oh yeah," He chirped, just as I was about to enter the woods as well. He was probably trying to provoke a reaction from me. I quickly looked back at him without expression. "If you're planning to go to Goron City through the Lost Woods, don't bother."

I instinctively frowned, getting suspicious of him in an instant. "Why? Did you do something?"

He tilted his head, a grin still on his face. "Little 'ol me? Of course not!" He jumped backwards, disappearing with a _whoosh_ below. I yelped in surprise and rushed forward, grabbing onto the spot of the railing he used to be on and leaning down to see if he was okay. I let out a sigh of relief when I found him on the roof of a house, waving at me. "I would never do anything disruptive!" I leaned closer in his direction, almost a bit too far off the railing, to hear him better. "Only the Prince of Darkness would."

Did I hear correctly? A Prince of Darkness? Well, no matter how dark that prince could be, I didn't need to be worried. Princes stay in their kingdom, so they won't bother going to a small town like this one. We don't really matter to a kingdom. Unless it was to raise hell, but I really doubt it. You don't create trouble for just about anybody. It's got to be for something important. I'm sure there's nothing of importance here.

With a loud giggle, the Kokiri vanished with another backward jump. I resisted the urge to run over and check if he was okay. He's done it before, so he obviously was going to be again on the second try.

Pushing my thoughts away for the moment (I'll think about it later), I crossed over and entered the Lost Woods. Saria was faithfully waiting for me there, playing a fast, upbeat song on a cute beige Ocarina. It was really fun and energetic, lighting up the mood in the entire forest. I wasn't ready to interrupt her just to go find the shortcut.

"Nice song!" I called once she noticed me and stopped playing.

She beamed and put it away in her little bag. "Thanks! I composed it myself!"

"You did a good job," I chirped and joined her, her leading the way as we went through a bunch of giant tree tunnels. "It was great!"

"Thanks! I'll teach it to you one of these days!"

"That would be so cool!"

She steered us left and right and in nearly every direction, effortlessly knowing the right route as if she's done this before. Obviously, she did. Duh. She was born here. But I was already lost after the second turn, so I really hoped that she knew where she was going. I really don't want to be lost in here.

"Here we are!" She said when we made another turn. She threw her arms out energetically and skipped to the center of the spot. I giggled after her and joined her at the center. She bounded over to the entrance and waved excitedly for me to follow. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face—her energetic mood was really contagious. I have to wonder what made her so happy. Maybe it was getting the chance to play her song? Still, it was nice. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay!" I ran over and made my way down some steps.

She was waiting just a bit further, hands on her hips and her head was tilted in confusion. "I don't get it." She murmured.

"What?" I asked without thinking, blinking in surprise when I spotted a trio of giant solid rocks sitting in our way. "What's wrong?"

"I was so sure…" She said before turning to me to explain. "I always use this shortcut, you see. I don't know how, but someone blocked it with these rocks. It's impossible for us to get past." She frowned and stepped closer, putting her hands on one of the boulders to shove it away. It didn't budge. "I guess you have no choice. You'll have to scale Death Mountain." She gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." I responded half-heartedly, hoping that nothing bad would happen to me when it was time for that. Please let me be alive by the end of this trip! My thoughts echoed what the Know-It-All brother conveyed to me before I entered. "_I would never do anything disruptive! Only the Prince of Darkness would." _Does that mean that the so called "Prince of Darkness" did this? He blocked the route? Why would one want to do that though? Maybe stop the two cities from exchanging tools of the trade or to stop them from being in contact... I don't really know, but it's really weird. The Prince of Darkness is really weird. That Kokiri boy is really weird. All the Kokiris are weird. Heck, _I'm_ really weird. I'm getting confused now.

One thing was suspicious though.

How in the world did that Know-It-All brother know everything?


	4. Arc 1: Secret Meeting

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_Finally something happens! Yay! Super happy fun time meeting the Great Deku Tree! Whee! Get ready for him/it(/her?) to go into his usual monologue of doom! Will Lilith go into the tree and help Link defeat the curse? Or is it too late for her and she has no reason to? Tune in to figure out what happens next!_**

**_Like, below, right now. You can read all about it now. So, like, yeah. Read on :D_**

* * *

"I'm going out to do my errands again," Saria told me when I determined it was around four in the afternoon. I was mostly guessing, though, since I don't really know the seasons here so well. During summer, the sun lasts longer in the sky and it's the opposite in the winter. It's a bit tougher to tell time here when you don't know what month you're living in.

"Okay," I responded, not really paying attention. I was spread out on the grass, in utter bliss as I looked up at the clouds, idly looking for shapes. It's been forever since I've done something this relaxing before. It feels great to unwind and do nothing. I feel like I've had this huge pile of stress on my shoulders when I came here, but this just makes everything a whole lot better. I'm kinda glad that I escaped to this place, even if I still find it a bit creepy. This is the life. Literally.

"See you in a bit," And she left.

I propped myself up on my elbows and watched her go. It seemed like she was heading for Mido's house, but I could be mistaken. The route for the Lost Woods was in the same direction too. Or she could just be heading for the passage way that leads to the outside of this place. In fact, I don't even know what she's doing. She could be cutting down a bunch of trees and I would never know. And the same would go for me. She would have no idea what I would be up to, being away herself.

I quickly got to my feet and went back inside the house, looking everywhere. Where did she put it? Come on, memory—think! Where was the last place I saw her with it?

My eyes landed on her clothes drawer. Of course! She took it out of there!

I opened them all again and resisted the urge to toss everything out. With a bit of searching (and not messing up the neatly folded clothes), I finally found it tucked neatly inside a pair of her boots. I don't know why she had boots in one of the drawers, but I'm not going to question her lifestyle. I found the sheath and belt that went along with it too, in a small bag, and hesitantly strapped them on. The belt was long and drooped off my hips a few times, but I liked how low it was, since it made it easier for me to reach for the dagger. After a while of walking with it and it falling off too many times, I slid half of the belt in the loops of my jeans and tried again. This time it stayed and only bounced a few times. I beamed, really liking it.

"It's about time." Again, that Know-It-All brother appeared, standing on top of the nearest stone pillar outside of Saria's house as he greeted me. I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling a bit annoyed with how many times I've met him already, and continued on my way. If Saria suddenly came home and noticed I took her stuff, I knew she wouldn't be happy with me. Oh man, I already feel really bad. I should turn back and return it. This is one of the rare few times that I ever took something from someone without asking. I really hope she won't notice if she does arrive back home. Maybe my "meeting" with the Great Tree won't take too long and I'll get back home before she'll even notice I was gone. Yeah, I'll make it quick.

"Try not to get killed." If he was trying to scare me, it wasn't working.

It was a short walk from Saria's to Mido who was still standing guard at the same very spot as this morning. He posed dramatically when I neared and held out a hand to me, "Halt!"

I resisted an amused snort and pointed at the dagger on my hip. "I have a weapon, so I can pass."

He huffed and crossed his arms, still not budging. "You don't even know how to use it."

Was he testing me? Still, I had to think of something to make him let me pass. Maybe scare him… but what's something that I can do to scare him? Hmm… Oh! I got it! Hopefully, it'll might work.

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my own arms in defiance, "Really now?"

He raised an eyebrow, probably curious about my sudden change in attitude, but stayed still. Perfect. "For sure. You're still just a seedling."

…what? Did he just call me a tree? I shook my head. It doesn't matter. I know I'm not a tree. "Alright then. Get ready."

I counted to three before pouncing at him. My hands automatically grabbed a handful of his shirt and my left foot hooked behind his own left one. I could tell he was surprised and confused, probably not knowing what I was doing. Before he could try to regain control of the situation, I spun and pulled him over, efficiently tripping him over my leg. He fell on his back with a smack and I quickly sat on him with my whole weight before he could get back up. I pressed a hand to his torso to keep him there while my other hand grabbed my awaiting dagger and placed it at his throat. He froze.

"A-alright!" He spluttered when I impatiently inched the blade closer. I wasn't planning on hurting him—a good scare was enough. Besides, I can't even handle hurting a bug, so how can I even think of making another human—I mean, uh, Kokiri—bleed? "You can pass! J-just get off!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and put away the dagger, getting off him instantly after. I felt a bit guilty and awkward for sitting on him, getting self-conscious, but I ignored the light pink on my cheeks. I was glad I didn't have to do more to convince him. I don't even know what else I could do anyway. That was the only thing I remembered from my years in judo. Let's just hope those "monsters" he talked about aren't that dangerous. Or that there aren't any teenage mutant ninja turtles around, or then I'd really get my butt kicked.

After brushing himself off with as much dignity he could muster, Mido stepped aside with a stubborn, "I was just caught off guard. But I'll let you pass anyway."

I tried to suppress the smile on my lips, but I couldn't help grinning at him. That was just so cute of him. Stubborn kids are just the cutest. "Okay. If you say so." I patted his head kindly, feeling like an old granny, before skipping past. Even though I don't feel good about putting his life on the line, I felt really happy for beating him. And him being obstinate about it just made my day too.

My merrily skipping was stopped when a plant suddenly grew in front of my face in the blink of an eye.

I shrieked in shock, stumbling back and instantly pulling my dagger back out. I waited for the weird shaking plant to do something other than clacking its jaw in the air, but nothing happened. I didn't let myself relax, especially when I heard snickering from the entrance of the passage way.

"S-shut up!" I yelled back. "I was surprised!"

"Suuuuure," Mido drawled back, "You got scared from the weakest monster ever."

"It may be weak," I replied gruffly, swiping at the thing. I snapped in two and withered away. Huh, it really was easy. "But it does know how to sneak up on people and scare the crap out of them!"

"Mhm… Riiight…"

I picked up the branch it left behind and noticed the second evil plant sprouting just a few feet away. I slowly crept forward, hoping not to get caught. I guessed it didn't work when it tried to swing its head at me. I held back a snort and whacked it over the head with the stick in my hands. The stick snapped in two pieces, which wasn't so good since it was a good stick, but the plant also face-planted into the ground (excuse the pun). Feeling the need to want to keep a stick on me at all times, I dropped the broken ones and cut the plant's neck (and the roots while I was at it). After moving it in my hands and whipping it around like a sword for a bit, I got an idea. I crept back to the entrance and peeked at Mido.

Good, he wasn't looking.

I set my stick parallel to the ground and inched it closer. When his back turned to me completely, I jabbed him in the side.

He shrieked like a little girl and whirled around, his head (and eyes) moving wildly to catch the perpetrator. Once his eyes locked on me snickering behind the wall, he growled and took after me. I yelped and bolted, my branch snapping against the ground when I ran too fast. Damn it! I really liked that stick! It was really long and useful! I dropped its remains and ducked past the last cackling plant, hoping the monster would somehow hold him off (but, like Mido said, it was really weak). I arrived at a meadow and I looked around for a hiding place. My searching ended as fast as it came when I was tackled to the ground, practically belly flopping on the grass. I shrieked and rolled on my back, trying to fend off the fiend as I burst into giggles.

Mido grinned mischievously from above, his head blocking the sun from hitting my eyes. "You're lucky I don't hit girls." And his fingers skillfully swept over my sides, light as a feather.

I gasped and bit my lip to muffle my laughter. My body twitched and wiggled on the ground by its own accord, trying to get away, as he continued his tickle attack. "Haha! W-wait! S-stop! Ehehe! No f-fair! Hehehe!" I tried to swat him away, but it was impossible when I'm trying not to pee myself from laughter. Did I ever mention I was super sensitive?

_"Children."_ A voice suddenly bellowed behind us, stilling our movements. Mido instantly jumped to his feet and started bowing like a crazy man, giving me the chance to sit up and try to figure out who was talking. I pinpointed the voice back to the giant tree with eyebrows and a mustache in the center of the area. His mouth was wide open too, as if it was ready to swallow us whole. I wasn't going to step in there. Ever. _"Mido, stop. Thou may go back."_

Mido bowed again, "Yessir, Great Deku Tree, sir!" And he ran back as if the devil was on his tail. Man, he really respected the tree a lot to have a complete personality change. Did everyone happen to act like that when they're in his presence? That would be so cool and funny!

_"Lilith… Welcome…" _The tree croaked. The voice sounded wise and old, like of a grandparent on its last days. It felt nice and relieving to hear. Though I don't even know how it could talk with its mouth opened up wide like that. _"Thou art late…"_

"I'm sorry." I yelled back from where I were, sitting too far away. I quickly got to my feet and stepped closer. "I didn't realize I had to come see you."

_"Yes… As was foretold… The message past from the brothers but never to the ears…"_

I blinked. Did he mean _my_ ears?

_"I, the Great Deku Tree, hast summoned thee, Lilith, with a word from the Goddesses…" _It really _is_ the Great Deku Tree! Then that must mean he's stuck with the curse Navi told me about._ "But thou acquireth a future embodiment. Thou worry about thine body, dost thou not? Thy young are not as thou wert used to... Dost not fret… Answers come with time…"_

My mind blanked. I liked riddles, but, for some reason, it was as if there was a wall blocking my thinking process again. It was getting hard to grasp what he was going on about. "I don't understand."

The tree didn't appear to be fazed (well, he didn't really have any facial expressions so I really couldn't tell). _"Worry not… The boy of courage shalt lead thou in the right direction..."_

I gave it a blank look. "The boy of courage?"

If he could've nodded, I think he would've. _"He comes now…"_

I whirled around, thinking he was going to sneak up behind me, but nope, that wasn't it. I watched the passage for a good five minutes and still no one appeared. When I turned back to The Deku Tree in confusion, I saw a bright blue light erupt from the ground, a figure slowly being lifted from inside, almost as if he was coming through the ground. I squinted, trying to see better, and noticed the exhausted boy inside. I ran forward when the light faded and I recognized him, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around my shoulders for support. He smiled warily, with extreme lag, and let himself get carried, barely moving his own feet. I could tell he didn't trust me yet, but I couldn't blame him. He looked to be the same as the last time I saw him, with his green outfit and hat, but only this time there was a wooden shield on his back and a well sharpened sword waiting in his hand. I felt the urge to back away from him, not wanting to get struck, but helping him was much more important than that at the moment. He was really rather disheveled and out of breath, with lots of scratches and mud stains all over his body. Man, who beat him up this bad?

His fairy kept twirling annoyingly around our heads, watching on in worry. She was making me really claustrophobic right now.

_"Well done, Link…"_ The tree watched on (at least, I think it did). _"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage…"_

I lowered Link on the slant of the hill and let him take a seat. I stood next to him, swatting away Navi when she tugged at my face in annoyance. What was up with her? Was she always so irritating?

_"I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes…"_ The tree ignored the little bitch fight going on between Navi and I. _"Now, I have yet more to tell ye… A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…" _That must be the man Navi thought I was working for. _"This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule… For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…" _The power of the gods—wouldn't that be neat to have?_ "Before time began, before spirits and life existed… Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…"_ The tree did tell me he had a message for me from the goddesses. Are they the same as these ones he's talking about?_ "Din, the goddess of power; Nayru, the goddess of wisdom; and Farore, the goddess of courage…"_ Doesn't ring a bell. _ "Din… With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru… Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore… With her rich soul, produced all life forms who could uphold the law." _

Oh boy, with all the pauses he was taking, I could tell this was going to be a while. I dropped down next to Link and made myself comfortable on the grass. _"The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens and the golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence and their resting place has become the Sacred Realm. Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce…" _So Link has to stop this guy? Poor boy. He probably doesn't want to do it... I know I wouldn't. I shot a glance at the boy but he didn't seem to be bothered by it, probably daydreaming about getting a good night's rest. Navi vanished into the safety of his hat and stayed there. Good riddance. _"Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend… That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power…"_ So the evil man cursed this talking tree. Well damn, that must mean he's powerful. _"Because of that curse, my end is nigh… Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…"_ Does that mean…? _"Yes, I will pass away soon… But do not grieve for me… I have been able to tell you of these important matters… This is Hyrule's final hope…"_ Hyrule must be the name of this land. I'll try to remember that. _"Go now to Hyrule Castle… There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny…" _He gets to meet a princess? Lucky him!_ "Take this stone with you. The stone that the evil man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me…"_

Another bright light exploded in front of us and I groaned, blocking my eyes. When it finally faded, the sexiest emerald stone with a band of gold circling around it was shining and hovering in the air. I swear this had to be a dream… where did it come from? And how can it hover like that? I reached out to pass my hand under, checking for stings, but it slowly came down and sat in the palm of my hand. I moved it around lightly in my fingers, being careful not to break or drop it, but couldn't find any source attachment to it. It was hovering on its own…? LIKE WTF.

_"The future depends upon thee, Link, and thou as well, Lilith… Thou art courageous and bold…"_

Wait. WHOA. WHOA WHOA. WHOA WHOA WHOA. I'M GOING TOO? WHY? I thought it was only Link… I didn't even help break the curse! I can't even hurt someone, let alone defeat a bad guy! He's got to have the wrong person! Besides, I'm not even from here. I need to find my way back home!

Huh… why does this feel like some sort of cliché action movie all of a sudden?

_"Navi the fairy… Help carry out my will… Good… bye…"_

And then it happened. It was like we could see his energy washing away. He was getting paler and weaker, losing all his colours. It suddenly felt cold and brittle, like we destroyed the spirit of the forest.

"Wait!" I cried, realizing now that he couldn't go just yet. I hope it wasn't too late! "What was the message? The one from the goddesses!"

"_Thou acquireth…" _He repeated, voice fading as he was on his last breath._ "…a future embodiment…"_

And then he died, forever to be a hollow shell of a tree.

At least, I think he did. I heard sobbing and hiccupping coming from the inside of Link's hat and just assumed. I mean, Navi is taking it pretty hard for a dead ancient tree.

"Uh…" I held out the emerald out to Link, not really knowing what else to do now. He was glancing awkwardly up at his hat in concern. "Here. You can hold onto it." I mean, come on, he has a bag to put it in. I only have my dagger and its sheath. It would be safer with him. It must be really important if the tree protected it and refused to give it to the evil man. Speaking of which, I really need to know the name of that guy. I can't just continue calling him _'that evil guy who cursed a giant tree'_. "I won't be coming along. So see you later, okay?"

"J-just wait a second, you insensitive little twit!" The tiny voice of Navi shrieked as she exploded, tossing Link's hat off. Hot tears were rolling down her tiny face, but that didn't stop her from glaring at me with all her might. What suddenly crawled up her butt? "How dare you say you're not coming along? We went through all that trouble to take care of this curse and you're just going to back out on us?"

"I didn't even do anything to help—" I tried, but she was really passionate about this.

"Just shut up!" She hissed, stomping her foot. Link flinched at the contact, but she didn't notice. She flew up to my face and literally tried to punch my nose in, but her crying was making her arms into noodles. "I don't care what you say! I don't care if you have nothing to do with us! I don't care if you come from another world! I don't care a tiny little bit about you!" Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. We've got a pissed fairy over here. I sure hope she doesn't have any kind of super power (other than her super-screaming). "But we're doing this for the Great Deku Tree! I don't care what you say! It is the least you can do!"

"But I need to find my way back—"

"No! Not anymore! You can do that later! When the Great Deku Tree tells you to do something, you do it! His word is law!" She snapped her fingers, filled with sass. She was starting to remind me of my mom all of a sudden. "Besides, you were brought here for a reason! We don't know why, but the Great Deku Tree seems to think you're important! So man up! You're coming with us!"

"But—"

"No more buts!" She huffed and attempted to slap me. "You're coming!" She flew back to Link, who has taken the liberty of picking back up his hat, and sat on his head in a flurry of angry mumbling and crossing arms. She was really fired up when it came to that tree.

Oh yeah, right, the Kokiris are born from the Great Deku Tree. Does that mean that the fairies are too? Hm…

"We're leaving tomorrow morning…" Link finally spoke up, gently setting his hat on his head in a way not to bother his fairy. He wasn't speaking as harsh as Navi, which was a relief, but his blue eyes were regarding me as seriously as she was. It was a bit unnerving. "Get a good night's rest. We'll meet at the bridge at the crack of dawn."

I looked away, trying not to seem too unhappy. "I really have to come, don't I?"

I glanced back in time to receive his humourless smirk, just before he left the area. Well, he tried to, but then he stumbled and fell over, making it obvious that he still needed my help. I muffled a snort with the back of my hand and hesitated, not sure if he would let me help, but when I caught mortified look sent my way, I finally joined him. I put his arm back around my shoulders and started pulling him along with me. He looked away, a small embarrassed pink on his cheeks, but didn't stop me as we waddled along. Aww, he was so awkwardly cute!

"You better not be working for the man of darkness!" Navi hissed from under the hat. I shook my head, wanting to pat her head so bad (I totally would have if she wasn't hidden).

And that, ladies and gents, is how I got roped into joining their team to save Hyrule.

Oh dear God, please help me survive this.


	5. Arc 1: Moving On

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_I\m sorry for not updating last week like I should have! It's the last weeks of school and the teachers think its awesome to give us a bunch of last minute work during this time! When it came around to update it on my usual Sunday, not even half of the chapter was written so I saved it for this week!_**

**_Anywho, enough with the excuses and let's get to the story! :D_**

* * *

I couldn't sleep—sue me—and it's not because I was excited either.

I-I'm not excited that I was going to have to follow that Kokiri boy and his fairy all over the place though! I was actually excited of the fact that I was actually going to get out of here! I mean, I like this place and all, but it was getting really creepy. The Kokiri were such an odd race with insane inhabitants (who in the world would let a boy wield a sword? Not that I should be talking…) plus they apparently knew everything and had their dad, a giant tree, cursed by some evil man who loves jewelry and being all badass-like. I swear my brain was going to turn into mush if I chose to stay here any longer. There was no logic! I happened to like logic. It's what made everything in the world make sense.

…And why was there a gold spider humping the back of the tree-house?

I'll just leave it to its business now…

I peeked around the tree I was currently hiding behind and looked around, checking if anyone was awake and about. Nope, still nothing. The place was completely deserted, everyone else snuggly tucked into their beds like children. Even the mysterious passageways weren't being guarded at this time. I should've just noticed this sooner instead of making a fuss during the day. It would've saved so much effort and trouble! I feel so stupid right about now.

"Thinking of not coming?" That annoying tiny little voice screeched into my ear, breaking the silence and throwing my gut into my heart as I nearly fell over in surprise.

"No, no! That's not it!" I quickly spun and stared at the fairy, making sure it was her. It was, but Link was nowhere to be seen. Huh, I thought they were always toget—

"Then what are you doing here?" A deeper voice chuckled behind me.

I nearly shrieked in surprise and spun around, this time having to look a bit as Link stood on top of one of the roots of the tree. He smiled down at my mortified expression. What was up with these guys, ganging up on me? They really knew how to sneak up on people like ninjas. They must really want me to come along for some reason.

"I was on my way, but then I heard a noise and decided to check it out—"

"I don't hear anything!" Navi chimed as she flew over and sat on Link's shoulder, giving me a haughty smirk.

"That's because it was right behind here—" I turned around to show them what I was talking about, but it had suddenly vanished. Wha—how? Stupid spiders! It wanted me to get into trouble therefore it vanished before they could see it! How dare it do that? I'll get it next time! Just it wait and see! Stupid spiders… "Where did it go?" They probably thought I was hallucinating, so I quickly turned back to them. "I swear! It was right here! There was a golden spider!"

At those words, Link was suddenly paying a lot more attention than he did a few seconds ago. "Golden spider?"

I nodded and pointed at the spot on the tree. I couldn't believe that he believing in me right now. "It was right there! I'm 100% sure!"

He was thinking as he looked around. "It must only come out at night…" He realized when he glanced up, looking at the first rays of the day. "Oh! We have to go before someone wakes up and tries to stop us!" He grabbed my wrist and yanked me along, nearly pulling my arm out of its socket. I squeaked out some sounds of protests but he ignored me completely, pulling me through the log and onto a bridge before my foggy mind could register it. It was still too early for me to be thinking straight at this time.

"Leaving already?"

"Saria…" Link instantly stopped and looked over his shoulder, guilt growing on his expression. I ripped my arm free the second he stopped and stretched it around, hoping it wasn't going to be sore.

"I knew you two would leave, but I only hoped that you two could stay just a bit more. I always knew you were different, Link, but we'll always stay friends forever." She smiled despite all of her sorrow and stepped forward. We walked back to the center of the bridge and joined her. She tilted her head at me, her expression still warm. "I wish we could've spent a lot more time together, Lilith. I always wanted to have a little sister to take care of." I blushed at the idea, getting a bit hopeful. I've always wanted a sibling—I hated being an only child. It was so lonely. She started searching in her bag for something. "Take this Ocarina with you and take good care of it…" She handed over a beige ocarina to Link and waved me closer with her hand. Once I was close enough, she leaned towards me to whisper in my ear, "Make sure that he does, okay? He can be really careless and lazy sometimes." I nodded with an amused smile. She took out another one and grinned. "Let me teach you guys my song. That way, we'll always stay in contact with each other no matter what."

Link brightened up and lifted his newly-received ocarina to his lips, watching Saria as she fluently flew into some notes on her instrument. I lit up when I recognized the song. It was the one she played when she was waiting for me in the forest! The one that was very beautiful! Then Link joined in and echoed her sound, both ocarinas giving a different pitch and vibe as they rocked the duet in harmony. Though the tunes were the same, Saria's tone sounded a lot more fun and vibrant, almost as if it was dancing all over the place. Link was trying to get the right notes at the right time, so he sounded much more deep, strict and hesitant. I shut my eyes and let myself get carried by the sound. It was even better this way.

It stopped way too soon.

Saria quickly pulled us into a hug before we could regain our senses of the world. "Be sure to remember me, and visit soon!" She waved us away, but I could tell that it was reluctant and forced. I knew she didn't want us to go. Even I don't want to go now. I wanted to stay longer with my soon-to-be big sister!

I nudged Link, but he had his mouth shut and his eyes were set hard as stone. He shook his head and refused to speak. I guess we were in the same boat. None of us wanted to say goodbye.

I took it upon myself and did the same, forcing myself not to get too emotional, as we started backing up. I started waving too. "Bye bye! We'll see you later!"

It was only until later that I realized I would never see her again, that I would never hear that amazing duet ever again.

Her song promised it.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I groaned for the tenth time, ready to collapse.

"No!" Navi fluttered over to me and huffed, hands on her hips as she glared at me. "So stop asking! Suck it up!"

"I don't see you walking…" I grumbled when she flew away.

She spun and stuck out her tongue at me, almost halfway back to Link. "I heard that!"

"Good!" I stuck my own tongue back at her and sighed. Bickering with her was getting me nowhere. If anything, it was only distracting me from the current task at hand—finding a castle that's somewhere lost in this giant field. This is so weird. I can't even see anything but these huge mountains. Fml. I totally need better glasses. (I'm so glad these stayed with me, I hate having a naked face.)

"Are we—" I started, but Navi shrieked in annoyance and jumped on my face, clawing my mouth shut. I laughed and glared at her at the same time, amused but still unhappy as her tiny little hands pulled a bit too roughly on my face. I bet she was doing it on purpose too. Who's the annoying little twit now, huh?

"Shut. Up." She refused to move. "Or the next thing Link slices in two is you."

I froze and increased my glare tenfold. She wouldn't dare sick her little Kokiri boy on me. He's the one who's supposed to be controlling her, not the other way around. Just what kind of relationship did they have? What she the evil mastermind behind his every move? What kind of power did she really have underneath all that sass and pixie dust?

"I'm not hurting her." Link denied, a few seconds into the faceoff between Navi and I. The threat became void and Navi's wings drooped unhappily before she finally let go of my face and returned to sitting on Link's shoulder. Serves her right! …but now I'm lonely and bored.

"I spy with my little eyes…" I started and glanced around, my eyebrows shooting up at what I saw. "Civilisation!" And I bolted in its direction.

"Wait up!" Link cried in surprise, and I could hear the sound of his boots thumping behind me as he followed.

"We would already be at the castle right now if she'd have been running like this before…" I heard Navi grumble behind me. That bitch.

I heard the sound of a wolf howl as the sun bid its last farewells from the skies. I made nothing of it and continued running around the giant wall, wondering where the entrance was. Why the heck did this place put up such a huge amount of bricks or whatever-it-is-they-use-to-make-walls to protect themselves from the outside? Isn't that been just a tad bit too paranoid? Jeez. There's nothing wrong with being outsi—oh dear God, what the hell is that?

"Those are Stalchild!" Navi chirped, unfazed as they finally caught up with me. I was too frozen to continue, after all, since two _freaking_ _skeletons_ were coming at us with their hands extended like zombies. Oh, pfft, mocking the other kind of undead now are you? Navi chose to be annoying again and continued, "Don't be afraid of them! Just attack it repeatedly!"

WHAT.

_WHAT._

_WHAAAT?_

NO.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIGH ON, NAVI?

JUST, NO.

I'M GOING HOME.

LIKE, NOW.

"See you!" I bolted in the opposite direction, anything to get away from those things. I hated undead things! They're so undead and undead-like! And creepy! And undead! And not supposed to be living!

And undead!

"Wait!" Link called right after me again.

As if I was going to wait for you, pretty boy!

About a meter ahead of me, the ground crumbled and split open, a hand striking out and flailing. I yelped in surprise and ran faster to get past it, knowing the rest of the body would soon follow and come after me if I didn't. Instead of pulling itself out of the ground like I'd hoped it would, its deadly grip (not really an appropriate time for a pun, really) latched onto my leg and had me belly flop to the ground. I groaned and rolled over, whimpering when the giant bony creature slowly started to climb out from the dirt, still clinging to my ankle. Holy shit, it was rising from the grave. Who in their right mind would not be afraid of that?

When it grabbed my other leg, I finally regained my survival instincts. I wrenched my foot free and smashed it into his face, watching in horror as his head literally flew off and landed on the ground with a dull thud. His hands still refused to let go, the body still standing there like normal. At the sight of that, I could hear my heartbeat frantically fighting against my ribcage, the nausea rising. Try not to throw up! I am the master of my own stomach, I am the master of my own stomach! I started kicking furiously at it, but the _thing_ was adamant. What the heck was wrong with it? Why was it behaving like a stupid headless chicken? Nobody in their right minds would still continue on when they don't even have their head on anymore! I-I'm so confused… Well, one thing's for sure, thank goodness I wasn't wearing a skirt. My butt would totally be exposed right now. And that would not a good sight.

"GTFO!" I yelled in frustration.

But noooo. The stupid Stalkerchild refused to let go, even dragging me closer to grab the other leg's knee. The bitch! If it still had its head on, I would've totally slapped it! I refused to go to his cave to get eaten alive! (Not that it has a cave in the first place…) I must fight it! I pushed my upper body up with one of my hands and used the other to grab its fingers. I tried twisting and pulling at them put they refused to budge. How come the head easily flew off but none of its remaining other parts wanted to give in? It let go of my leg and grabbed onto my arm instead, it being in its range now. Gosh darnit! I was making really stupid decisions! I had to get away, not make him grab onto me more!

"Lilith, duck!" Link called from somewhere. He sounded close, but I couldn't see him from anywhere my eyes could reach.

"H-how?" I cried back miserably, feeling the stress and the tears of frustration making my face hot. This was so unfair! How come no one else had this kind of problem before? I only wanted to find my way home, not get eaten by an evil skeleton child!

"Like this!" Navi flew out of nowhere and tackled her tiny little body on a sensitive spot on my arm. My arm wobbled and weakened, slipping off the ground as I returned to lying down on my back. "Watch it!" Navi growled when she nearly missed getting squashed. Serves her right! I ignored her and glanced back up, wandering why they had wanted me to get back down.

And then blocked my face with my free arm as skeleton debris flew in every direction possibly known to man, Link having just slashed it in two. He was such a life saver. My hero.

...oh. Well, I feel really stupid now. He was using his sword to destroy them. I was relying on my body to free me when I could've used my dagger and done something actually helpful. I was such a stupid basket case today, geez. No logical thought in my brain. I needed to remember the items that were at my disposal. I had to be smart and alert. And cunning. And use all my items to the best of their abilities. And smart. And not stupid. And did I mention smart?

"Um..." Say something to the smart show off in front of me. "Thanks."

He nodded and yanked me up to my feet, running and pulling me along as if I was a useless rag doll again. Stupid dudes with ordering girls around. Who do they think they are? God?

"Why are we rushing?" I wheezed, looking down at my feet and concentrating on not tripping over myself. I was so glad that I chose to keep the boots Saria lent me. My flats wouldn't have helped me in this undead situation. Ever. I should've kept the outfit too. Running in jeans was really making my legs itch. I think I'm getting jean burn too. It's really uncomfortable.

"There are more of them coming after us." Link replied, cool as a cucumber, as he glanced over his shoulder at me. His eyes lifted to something I couldn't see and he quickly picked up the pace. I turned my head back in time to notice the bones swipe at me. I shrieked and ducked, glad that Link was dragging me out of danger. I don't think I could survive a few more seconds of running if I was by myself. I was too out of shape. I needed to practice running if I ever wanted to move like a good ninja. I really needed to lay off the couch. I didn't see much couches and chairs here, within the short time I was in this weird world, which is a good thing.

"Almost there!" Navi tittered, completely unfazed. It really bugged me how easily she was handling the situation, even having the nerve to laugh in my face. She was so mean. What did I ever do to her to have her hate me so much? Other than try to find a way out of joining them on their stroll to the castle, of course. I don't like her either—the feeling's mutual—but if I have to deal with her for a week or even a month, I really hope she wouldn't throw me to the Stalchild if she ever got the chance.

"Boo!" Something blew wind in my ear.

I yelled my heart out shamelessly, pulling back on Link's arm. He tumbled back in surprise, eyes looking everywhere for the source of the danger as I leapt behind him for safety. Just to be safe, I curled into a fatal position at his feet and covered my head and ears, making sure every sensitive part of me were covered. Please don't let it be a Stalchild… please don't let it be a Stalchild! I could faintly hear laughing in the background. Damn them, laughing at me! I was paranoid okay! Paranoid! I hate their undead butts!

"Lilith…" A hand landed on my shoulder. I flinched and inched away, but it was really strong. IT GOT ME! NOO! "Lilith! It was just Navi!"

At the name of the evil witch, I instantly opened my eyes to find her. Low and behold, there she was, holding her stomach and laughing her tiny little butt off like the guilty prankster she was.

"You… you meanie!" I pounced for her, but Link was holding me off. It wasn't fair! She was so mean! She was a bully! "Let me at her! She's evil!"

"Later…!" Link oomfed when I accidentally elbowed him in the gut. Feeling guilty, I didn't go after Navi and tried to console him. It was my fault, after all. "The Stalchild are still coming for us…!"

One quick glance at our surroundings later to affirm this fact, we were off running again. For a bunch of skeletons, they dragged themselves pretty fast!

"The entrance!" I gasped as I pointed, hand on my stomach as the running cramps came. Must… ignore!

"Come on!" Link waved for me to hurry up as he paused at the open doors. I was wondering what was on his mind by doing that, but when he started pushing on it, I understood it. I quickly moved to the second door and started pushing on it too, trying to close it. Hopefully they don't know how to dig their way under this uphill town!

"Yay! We're safe!" Navi chirped twirling in the air just as the doors clanged shut. I exhaled a deep breath and dropped to my butt, happy that this stressful even was done. That had to be the most exhilarating that ever happened to me and, no matter how great it felt to run and fight for my life, I would never do that ever again. That's a promise I know I would keep.

"Uh…" Link knelt down to me, not looking once bit tired or exhausted or even flustered. "Are you okay?"

"Nope…" I moaned, dropping to my side. I waved an arm dramatically in the air for emphasis. "Just leave me here to die…"

"We can't do that!" Navi chimed, still happy that she was no longer in danger. That selfish pixie. "You're sticking with us to meet with the princess!"

"Noooo!" I wailed, rolling away from them. "I don't want to go anymore! I'm not even important! Please let me die in a hole…"

Silence. They were probably mulling it over. Harsh! I knew they didn't like me that much, but seriously?

"Okay, fine, we'll leave you to the Stalchild then." Link finally answered, and I could hear the shuffling of his boots as he moved away.

Wait. He said Stalchild.

I was up in an instant. "Nevermind! I'm coming! Forget what I said! I'm not sleeping with no Stalchild!"

I saw the smirk when I reached his side and flushed. Darn it, he planned this. He knew I would react to that. He's too smart for his own good. I had to be careful not to get on his bad side.

"So… where are we?" I asked as we walked up the small slope. I saw a sign further up, but the written language made no sense to me. It was a bunch of constant lines and scribbles and, just like the time with the Great Deku Tree, my mind blanked. Stupid place with its weird language.

"We're… at Lon Lon Ranch," Link mimicked me, face tilted up as well.

"Lon Lon Ranch." I repeated dumbly, still looking up at the sign and trying to make sense of it. How in the world could he read this?

"Yes, Lon Lon Ranch." He still didn't move or shift. What was up with him now? Did he want to start something? Seems like it!

"I see. So this is Lon Lon Ranch." I continued, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He caught my glance and I quickly looked back up as if I wasn't scrutinizing him.

"Indeed. We are in Lon Lon Ranch." Oh, he went there! He was so doing this on purpose! I knew it!

I started to move, my neck starting to stiffen and hurt. "Let us visit this Lon Lon Ranch."

Link followed, "Yes, I shall follow you through this Lon Lon Ranch."

"OH. MY. GOD!" Navi yelled in annoyance between us, the waves of anger and madness even reaching the horses some crows I spotted from a distance (I saw them flinch, no lie). I couldn't contain the shameless grin on my face. "IF I HEAR THE WORDS "LON LON RANCH" EVER AGAIN, I WILL STRANGLE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Revenge!" I bellowed just before I burst into giggles and snickers, holding my stomach even if it hurt even more than when we ran. Haha, this is great! Even Link has joined me into making Navi suffer! I have a feeling this is the start of a great friendship between he and I. Oh yes, it was fate that we would gang up on Navi. I cannot wait to see what else we would do to her. Mouahaha.

Just to make it worse for her, as if we had planned it, we highfived.

Navi turned red in fury and started chasing after us. We laughed freely and ran all over the place, making sure not to smash into walls, before reaching the clearing at the end. It was very wide and contained a fence, horses were starting to exit the cabin in the back. I heard the sound of chickens coming from the building to my left and cows from the one behind it, and there was a random brown horse that just jumped the fence to run around the fence. The air was fresh, the sky was starting to lighten, and it felt really great to be here. It was refreshing.

"Wow!" We all gasped in sync, gaping at the sight.

"Scram kids!" The horse that had strayed from the pack neared, showing a rider on its back. It was an average man with a harsh expression and an even scarier mustache. "This place is closed! If you're looking to buy milk, you're outta luck!" He slowed to a halt in front of us and jumped down. He shoved his hands on his hips and glared at each of us in turn. "Talon just left to go self some at Hyrule Castle Town's castle! So beat it, kids! Don't you dare mess up of all of my hard work!"

He made a move to grab us and kick us out, but we quickly ran out of the way before he could get a good grip.

Link looked like he didn't want to leave though, and quickly turned back before I noticed it. I waited for him near the exit as he called out to the man. "Would you mind telling us where Hyrule Castle Town is?"

"I _do_ mind!" He screeched, grabbing a broom and waving it around. He looked crazy doing that, and it was even better that he was pissed. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my snickers. "Beat it or I'm coming after ya!" He took a threatening step forward, broom poised.

I grabbed Link's sleeve and pulled him after me as we started back down the hill and stayed out of sight. I knew we all wanted to stay longer, but that guy was scary _and_ he threatened to beat us. There were buildings around too and we could easily hide in them, but I'd think they were filled with chickens and cows by the sounds coming from them. I don't think we'd want to stay with a bunch of farm animals—if that man notices we've been there and thinks we did something bad to his animals, then who knows what might happen to us next! Besides, the sun is coming up. Sooner or later, it would be beautifully smiling down at us from the clouds and the mean Stalchild will have to return to their homes in the ground. They we were only attacking us after the wolf howled at night time, after all. Obviously, they hated the sun. At least, I hope so.

"Lilith? Something wrong?" Link asked as he pushed the doors to this place open, looking back at me some distance away. I stood on the tip of my toes to look around him and sighed in relief when I was right. The Stalchild were gone. I love you, Sun!

"Nope…" I smiled and made my way over.

"Braiiiiiiiinnnsss…." Something hissed lowly in my ear.

"NOO! THEY'RE BACK!" I yelled, running behind the Kokiri boy I trusted and getting into the fetal position again. Please save me from that thing, please kill it!

"Lilith, it was only Navi again." Link finally muttered again, not bothered to crouch down like last time. Navi, you little bitch. How dare you scare the great me?

"Navi…" I hissed, holding myself like a zombie and reaching for her, "Come here… I won't hurt you…"

"Liar!" She chirped, flying everywhere yet still out of reach. Damn it! When I was winning, I was still losing! "You can't catch me!"

"If you weren't so tiny…" I mumbled crossly, still trying to get her as the feeling of embarrassment grew on my shoulders. "Come on, just get in my hands!"

"No!" She huffed and sat on Link's head.

I glared and crossed my arms, pouting like an unhappy child. "Fine then!"

"YOU KIDS BETTER LEAVE!" The man yelled from somewhere within the village. Oh em gee, was he watching us? How very creepy of him…

"Come on, let's go before you two start a war or something," Link joked, which was still a bit odd to hear. We _had_ just met after all, so I guess I expected him to be serious all the time. I have got to stop judging people before meeting them. Look at Navi, I didn't expect her to be such a bitch when I first saw her. I thought all fairies were sugar, spice, and everything nice! She clearly proved me wrong, claiming I was a spy. Did you not see how I handled danger? I was such a wimp, it's not even funny.

"Wait up!" I skipped after them, feeling better for some reason. There was something about arriving somewhere new that just rejuvenated me, you know?

Navi grumbled something about my energy again and all was well again, keeping in tune with, Link, our leader. You know, this couldn't be so bad, after all.


	6. Arc 1: Running Away

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_University started and guess who has a busy workload? This gal! 8D_**

**_I've decided to skip some of the action and just get into the talking. I want to get most of the BLAH BLAH BLAH info chapters done and over with so that we can jump straight into the greater parts!_**

**_I've been spending most of my time writing out the BIGGEST and MOST IMPORTANT scene that it would seem that that's the only part of this story I _do_ want to work on. I have created one of the biggest plot twists know to myself, and what makes it better is that it links a few more Zelda games than just Ocarina of Time into the story! I'm approximating another 6-7 chapters before that happens, so let's hope I can pull through until then! I want to at least get to the plot twist before anything else!_**

**_Also, if anyone happens to find my missing headphones, you're a lifesaver!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule…" The girl shivered as she recalled her dream, a look of sadness flashing over her features. "But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground…" She smiled at us, but mostly Link. I could just tell. "The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy!"

I shared a look with Navi, seeing as Link was busy giving goo-goo eyes at the girl. It must be love at first sight with him. I wouldn't be surprised though, she _was_ really pretty. Her blond hair was pulled back neatly, a lavender and white hat covering most of it. Her blue eyes curved gently every time they landed on Link, though they turned wary when she looked back at me. She was small and adorned delicate matching purple and white clothes, along with gold accessories and intricate designs on the front of her dress. She looked great in them and, if I may, so totally out of our league. This had to be the princess, no doubt.

"This is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest… Now I know you'd be the one! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Who might you be?" She was still only focusing on Link, which irritated me a bit. Just because I wasn't in her _vision_ or prophecy or whatever, she thinks she can ignore me? I would totally do something about it if it weren't for my sissy nature and my urge to run away from everything all the time.

Link was still gawking. I had to step up and help him avoid acting like a love-struck fool.

"This is Link," I waved my hand to him, hoping he'd snap himself back to normal. "Don't worry about him, he doesn't say much." Zelda giggled and nodded, while Link flushed and sent me a grateful look. I resisted the smirk that wanted to overcome me and waved at the little fairy that was with us. "This is Navi, she speaks way too much."

"HEY!" Navi shrieked, flying over and smacking me over the head.

I snickered and swatted her away. "It's true!"

"So not!" She attempted to smack me again before returning to Link's shoulder with a huff.

"Anyway," I smiled and bowed my head to Zelda. "I'm Lilith. It's nice to meet you!"

She tilted her head and smiled, "Likewise!"

There was a bit of awkward silence. Dopedopedo.

"I've decided." Zelda suddenly declared, snapping me out of the elevator music. "I'm going to tell you all about the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule."

A realm can be passed down from generation to generation? I thought only artifacts and jewelry could do that, but this is awesome! I wonder what's inside of it! Maybe a bunch of treasure? I mean, it _has_ been passed down from generation to generation…

"Please," Zelda looked straight at Link and pleaded with him. It seemed to me that the crush was more than just one sided. "Keep this a secret from everyone…"

We nodded and she nodded back, turning to look through her window. After staying like that for a few seconds, she turned back to us. "The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the Gods somewhere in Hyrule." Hyrule. That must be the name of this land. I had to remember that for future reference. "It has the power to grant the wish of whoever holds it in their hands." Like a genie in a bottle? "If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity… But if someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil…" Oh no, I knew where this was headed. She wanted us—well, mostly Link—to find and protect the Triforce. "The ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones." Maybe this is that Sacred Realm. I shot her a look and she nodded, finally addressing me other than the introduction. "That's right. The Temple of time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world." Eh, I was close enough. "But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time." Oh hot damn. We need to find a door to enter a temple to enter a secret realm? We—uh, I mean Link! I'm not continuing with this journey—sure do have our work cut out for us.

"Where is this door?" I piped up, curious.

"It is held in the Temple of Time, which is in our very own Hyrule Castle Town." Zelda turned to me and mentioned to the area with a small wave of her arm. Alright, the door was in the temple, so all Link needed to do was open the door and go to the realm. Easy enough. Though, with the fact that it's guarding this important Triforce thing, it'd be way harder to open than simply saying open sesame. "In order to open the door, you need to collect three Spiritual Stones."

Wait.

HOLD THE PHONE.

(Not that there was one in this era but whatevs.)

"We have one! We have this green one that the Deku Tree gave us!" I practically jumped in excitement. We already had a third done! Less work for us! The faster this meeting was over, the faster I can go to Death Mountain, get a weapon, and figure out a way to go back home!

"The Kokiri's Emerald." Zelda confirmed. I nodded, even if I hadn't known that's what it was called. "Yes. All that's left is to achieve the other two. Also, another thing that you'll need is the treasure that the Royal Family kept." I shared a look with Link, who had gotten out of his omg-look-it's-a-princess-I'm-in-love-forever phase, and then with Navi, who was comfortably sitting on the boy's shoulder. "The Ocarina of Time!" Zelda grinned and giggled. "I will protect it with all my power, so you must find the other spiritual stones and get the Triforce before it is too late."

"Too late?" I echoed, asking for her to elaborate.

She nodded and glanced warily over her shoulder at the window behind her. "See… through this window, there is a man with evil eyes." She waved us forward. With wary steps, Link went forward and seized the windowsill, leaning forward and peering through. The princess kept talking.

"That man is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west." She paused and Link backed away from the window. I stepped forward and looked as well, spotting the person they were talking about. Zelda continued. "Although he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere." He was a dark skinned man with red hair and a pretty long freakin' nose. He had a weird blue flower tattoo on his forehead and he wore a bronze and black outfit. He definitely seemed shady to me. He knelt down in the middle of the hall, probably to the King. "I told my father about my dream and how the dark clouds that covered Hyrule symbolized him…" She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "He didn't believe it was a prophecy." I stifle a surprised gasp when Ganondorf's head suddenly snapped in our direction and he shot us—well me, since I was the one watching—a cruel smirk. I resisted the urge to scream and quickly moved away from the window, too startled to stay in place now. Zelda didn't seem too bothered. "I can sense that man's evil intentions. He must be after the Triforce in the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it!"

Evil man. The Deku Tree spoke of an evil man that had cursed him in search for the emerald. If this Ganondorf really was planning to get the Triforce, then that would make him the fiend that killed Navi's father and ruined my getting of the odd message. We had to watch out. The man could be after us in order to steal the stone. Wait. Link had the stone. _He'll_ have to watch out. I'm already way too involved in this than I should be. I had to detach myself. But… I didn't want to! This was really cool! It's just like one of those epic action video games where you have to get something in order to stop the bad guy! I wanted to take action and join the team, but I couldn't. I had to get back home. Dang it, I was so conflicted right now.

To be an epic ninja or not to be an epic ninja, _that_ was the question.

"And, he wants to conquer Hyrule… no, the entire world!" Yep, this is just like one of those epic action games that are totally fun and epic. Zelda reached forward and grabbed Link's hands, gazing deeply into his eyes. Navi flew around them and tried to make a little heart out of her fairy flitter and I slammed a hand over my mouth to stop myself from snickering. "We are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please help me!"

Link, like I knew he would, nodded his head obediently without having to even think about it. He barely even paid attention to Navi and I the whole time too. We, the left out folk, shared eyebrow wiggles.

Zelda's face lit up and Link flushed at seeing her happy because of his agreement. "Thank you!" She frowned and then sighed again, letting go of his hands and turning back to look through the window. Link sighed happily and practically melted on the spot. My gosh, pull yourself together, bro! "I have a feeling that that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has a terrifying amount of power. We must not let him get the Triforce!"

"So in order to do that…" I started, furrowing my brow as I thought about it. Was it really okay to get this Triforce? The man hadn't even been able to get it himself, so what guarantees that two ten year olds and a little fairy—with the help of the princess—can outsmart him? We have no chance. We know nothing about getting the other stones and Navi only knows enemy information. We were really limited here. Why us? Just because we already had one? "We need to find the others stones, get the Triforce, and stop Ganondorf?"

"Exactly." She nodded and looked me straight in the eye with a grave look. "But it's more than just stopping him. You must defeat him. You must _kill_ him."

Okay, nevermind videogames and ninjas. I'm out. I can't kill someone. What am I, an assassin? Just no. I wasn't going to do it. Link and Navi were on their own.

Zelda nodded back at Link, who had agreed instead of me, and shot a glance up to the lowering sun. We had been traveling and sneaking around the castle so much that it must've gotten late. "I'll let you stay in the secret rooms of our castle for the night." Her gaze returned to us before it slipped over our heads. "Only my father, Impa, and I know of these rooms." Who? Impa?

Her gaze stayed above our heads and she nodded at someone. I quickly checked over my shoulder and spotted a woman standing near the exit of our clearing. She had silver hair and was wearing a matching silver and dark blue outfit. She was totally buff and in shape too, probably able to knock me out with one punch. She even had a weapon tied to her hip, not that she needed it. She looked us over with a stern gaze, joining us with long and fast strides. She nodded at us silently, her eyes speaking for her. They were telling me to watch it, that if I had one toe out of line, she wouldn't be afraid to hurt me. Just her gaze alone was scaring me. This must be her bodyguard, no doubt about it.

"This is Impa." Zelda introduced with a wave of her small hands, "She is my bodyguard." Dang, I'm good! "She will lead you to your rooms. Make sure that you follow closely and that you don't get lost. No one must know that you are here. If someone sees you, Ganondorf will know and we will be ruined." She placed a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, "Don't make too much noise and never go out of your rooms unless either Impa or I come to get you." She nodded again to Impa and the woman stepped away to lead us over to a secret door hidden behind some decorative vines. "Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me! I am very grateful!"

"It's not a problem," Link finally piped up, smile still stuck to his face. I repressed a chuckle and felt the urge to exchange giggles and nudges with Navi, who was way too tiny to do that with. Speaking of which, she would probably not understand why I'd do that either. I was going to need a friend of my kind or else my mind was going to be taxed with communication and tradition problems. I cannot behave properly without someone to let loose with. Oh my gosh… what if I grew insane? I mean, I know I was a loner in my children years, but I had my family to talk with during that time. I have no problem being alone and stuff, but if I don't have anyone to bond with and chat with, I was going to go crazy! I did have Link and Navi, but there was a problem with that. One; Link was a boy and boys don't think the same way us girls do. Two; Navi was a fairy and it goes along the same line except that we're from different species. Three; Link was born from a tree. Four; Navi was born from the same tree too. Five; they—wait.

"Link," I whispered, tapping his shoulder in front of me as we slipped through the hallway. Impa's back was in front of us, hiding us from passing guards and peeking eyes, and Zelda was right behind me, us walking in a straight row, one by one.

He turned slightly so that he could give me a questioning glance.

I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If you and Navi were both born from the Great Deku Tree, then does that mean that you two are siblings?"

He stopped dead in the hall. "…I don't know."

"Navi?" I asked, gazing up at his hat. He started to move again.

Navi, who had been hiding in said place so that she wouldn't be seen, peeked out to give me an incredulous stare. She propped herself down on her elbows and thought about it for a few seconds. "We fairies do not come from the Great Deku Tree. He is the one who assigns us which of his children, the Kokiri, we must protect." She waved her little hand around, "And we don't know how we are born either. A few of us think we come from the Great Mayfly Fairy, who lives in eternal secrecy and only aids those pure of heart." She shrugged. "I'm still just a newborn. I've been thrown into this world before I had gained proper knowledge."

My eyebrows shot up. "Proper knowledge? There's still more stuff you need to know?"

"Well, it depends. Some of us focus on little things like taking care of forests and plants, while others chose to concentrate on purifying the oceans and helping the amphibians." She sighed sadly and dropped her head in Link's head of blond hair. "I wanted to be a special love fairy, like that rumour of the one called Cupid—" That legend existed here too? How in the world? I thought I was in this alternate universe when everything was completely different! "—but that branch had been terminated a few years back when a few bad seeds decided that making everyone fall in love with the worst person was fun. So instead, I got stuck on Kokiri duty." She lifted her head back up and glared at the hair under her. "And I'm stuck with this boy who I doubt can actually save the world from this Ganondorf."

I glanced down at Link's face, but he barely seemed bothered. He caught my look and shook his head, practically telling me that I shouldn't worry. That was kind of hard to do. He had just been insulted by his fairy companion and was dealing with it? Shouldn't he be just a little upset or annoyed by this?

"What are you guys talking about?" Zelda leaned forwards, sticking her head between us and sending me a weird look for having started a secret conversation.

"Um…" I glanced at my companions. "It's nothing." I pushed Link so that he'd be closer to Impa, stopping him from trying to intervene and say something else. "Sorry."

"Alright," She frowned, instantly saddened for being left out. She looked so cute and frail, as if I felt a pang of guilt for not telling her, instantly considering letting her in. It's not like its some big secret or something. It wouldn't hurt. But Navi did just spill a bunch of fairy information. How can I be sure that what she said isn't secret? Well, she told _me_, someone she obviously hated, so it can't be that big of a secret. Still, it would be bad of me if I accidentally said something out of turn. I couldn't risk it.

"Here we are," Impa suddenly stopped and I accidentally slammed my face into Link's back, having not seen it coming. "This first room will be Link's and the next one will be Lilith's."

"Thank you," Link chimed and, with a small bow, excused himself to enter his room.

"Yeah, thanks," I did the same and entered my room, leaving them with a small wave. I saw them share a small awkward glance, not knowing how to respond, before I closed the door behind me. Oh dear, this whole finding someone that would be on the same page as me was going to be really hard.

* * *

I waited until there was eternal darkness outside my window and there weren't any sounds of walking outside my door before I decided to move. With the lack of stuff to do and electronics, this place was starting to get really boring. I literally just spent a whole hour standing and staring at the carpet. I'm not joking. It was hard to determine what these people did for fun when they got bored like I am right now. I peered out of my given room and walked out, confident that no one was going to walk by. This hall had been silent for the last ten minutes, so I'm assuming everyone went to bed. Zelda told us to stay in our rooms to avoid getting caught and kicked out, but I couldn't do that. I had to do something. I wasn't sleepy and there was nothing to do. I walked down the hall and reached Link's guest room, knocking three times and waiting. I planned to tell him my current plan, even if I knew that both he and Navi were going to be unhappy with me. I had nothing else to do anyway. It's not like we're necessarily close enough that I knew what to say to him all the time.

I heard some shuffling and some blankets moving about, before the distinct sound of light footsteps neared the door.

After a few seconds—I bet he was looking through the door's peep hole—it opened and Link was shown wearing a gray PJ outfit. I instantly flushed and took a few steps back, regretting having bothered him.

"I'm sorry! You were sleeping! I didn't know!" I waved my hands around and turned around to leave. "I'm sorry, I'll go back."

"No, that's okay," I heard the door close and turned back. Link had closed the door behind him, having stepped outside of the room.

"Sorry," I repeated, still feeling bad.

He turned to lean casually against the wall. "It's fine. It seemed like you wanted to talk about something."

I hesitated. "I did. But…" I glanced around, something being off about him other than his outfit. "Where's Navi?"

"Inside my room, sleeping." He pointed back at the door. "Would you like me to get her?"

"No!" I grabbed his arm quickly, since he had turned to go anyway. "It's fine. It's just… weird that she's not here with you."

He shrugged, unbothered. A boy of few words I see. That totally doesn't surprise me. It's a thing that the main characters of action games are mostly silent and practically never speak.

"I've been thinking about everything and anything" I quickly added under my breath: "—which is hard considering that I had lost most of my memories—" I continued normally, "and I couldn't help but think of my purpose for joining the team."

"To defeat Ganondorf." He replied instantly, as if the answer was obvious.

I knew he was going to say that. "Well, yes, but that's _your_ purpose, not mine."

He sent me a confused look, to elaborate. He really didn't say much.

"I fell from the sky. The matter of me being here or not doesn't matter; the Deku Tree was going to send you over here no matter what." I waved a hand as I explained and thought out my words carefully. "Plus, Zelda's prophecy only stated that you and Navi were involved. I wasn't there. I have nothing to do with this mission of yours." I gulped and finished my thought, "So, I won't be continuing with you."

I looked up at his face and regretted it, finally spotting the emotions I wanted him to have earlier. His eyes shone, dismayed and upset. I quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, afraid that he'd grow to hate me. "It's just…" I can't believe I was going to say this. "I hindered you guys on the way here. If it weren't for me, you guys would've reached the Princess a few days earlier than we were supposed to. You would've also left earlier from Kokiri Forest. You wouldn't have to fend off so many evil skeleton things if I hadn't been so stupid half the time. Heck, we nearly got caught by the guards sneaking in here! And who's fault was it? Mine!"

His look was sympathetic. I did not handle that well. "No, that's not true—"

I sent him a look to shut up. "I'm not stupid. I know when I get in the way."

"But you don't get in th—"

"Link," I quickly cut him off again, stepping in front of him and silencing him with my don't-mess-with-me stare.

"It's true," he whispered, lowering his head and refusing to look me in the eye. "I don't think you get in the way."

"I do—"

"Lilith," Link shushed lightly, his soft words surprising me into silence. "Can I ask something of you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Like a favor?"

He nodded, and I waited patiently for him to go on. He took a furtive glance around the room and then locked eyes with mine. "Promise me first."

I bit my lip. Oh no. I can't just agree like that. I was pro promises. If I made a promise, I never went back on it. He must've figured out I was true to my word.

"Please." He pleaded, eyes large and adorable as he stuck out his bottom lip slightly. Don't tell me… he knows the puppy-dog trick?!

After a few seconds of staring at him in dread, I finally succumbed. "Fine. I promise."

"Thank you!" A smile immediately lit his face, practically making him glow in contrast to his lame PJs. "Promise me that you'll only make your decision about leaving our group—or not—after we go out and take a hold of the second Spiritual Stone."

"Wait," My eyebrows shot up in surprise, but I had already prepared to disagree with him, just in case he spoke up and tried to get me to stay. "You want me to continue traveling with you guys? But I just told you! I get in your way and I hold you back! This is a bad idea and you know it!"

He gave me a fierce look, one that froze me in place. I suppressed a shiver. For a ten year old, he was good at making me back down, which can be a hard feat at times. "I don't care."

With the silence that suddenly glued to my face and refused to make me speak, I started to hear it: the sound of tiny footsteps echoing down the hall. We barely had time to react or hide before a figure came running at us. I felt Link stiffen and inch away, reaching for the door, and considered following his example. He spun the knob and the door inched open a few centimeters. That was enough to bring us our demise.

"What in the world were you thinking?" The recognizable little ball of energy came flying at us, smacking me in the face as she whirled angrily around our heads. "Leaving me alone in there! How dare you?! I thought you had conspired against me and was planning to leave me here forever!"

"We wanted to let you sleep—" I tried to stop her rampage, but she wouldn't have it this time. She flew at me, grabbing at my hair and yanking them. "—OW!"

"That's what you get, you evil Kokiri!" She wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. "Trying to steal Link and get him to do your bidding! That won't happen on my watch!"

"Link, Lilith!" The Princess came running at us, her footsteps matching the clacking echo in the background. So it had been her that we had heard coming. "What—"

"What about me?" Navi hissed, crossing her arms over her tiny chest and letting go of my hair.

Zelda blinked, not understanding, but she still said her name nonetheless. "Navi?"

She blew me a raspberry. I gave her an odd look. Even_ I_ didn't understand just why the fairy wanted to be recognized as well.

"Alright, Link, Lilith, _Navi_, what are you all doing out of your rooms?"

"It was my fault!" I quickly intervened, stopping the soft glare she was settling on us. "I wanted to talk to Link but we didn't want to wake Navi so the only place we could chat was the hallway."

"What about your room, Lilith?" She returned innocently, placing her hands demandingly on her hips.

I blushed. There was no way I was inviting a boy into my quarters, even if it's not legitimately _my_ room. "Um no."

She raised an eyebrow like I was stupid. "Well, it's because of you that a guard heard some noise and came to check it out, spotting you two loitering in the hall." I caught onto what she was hinting at.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I tried to be hopeful. It wasn't working well. I can't believe I was stupid enough to ruin another part of Link's mission! "Maybe he didn't tell Ganondorf!"

"He did!" She hissed hastily, making motions with her hands for us to move along. "You two—" Navi cried out in disdain and she quickly corrected herself, "—I mean three—have to get out of here! Now!"

Link looked down at himself before backing away to his door that was still slightly ajar, "...I'll change quickly."

"Hurry!" She hissed and he vanished behind the door. She then turned to me, "Would you like to get something in the few minutes we have to spare as well?"

I checked my arms and pockets before realizing I had left my dagger behind, on top of the desk with its sheath. "If you don't mind."

She nodded and I nodded my thanks before entering my own room. I quickly fetched my only source of defense and latched it back on my hips, making sure it went through the loop of my jeans, before heading back to the hall. Something caught the corner of my eye as I reached for the doorknob, and I hesitated. I neared the object and squinted at it, not understanding what it was or what its use could be. It was a small open gold wooden box with a sparkling crystal feather inside. For some reason, I wondered how I had missed seeing it before. I took the box with me and returned outside, Link joining us a few seconds later, outfit, sword, and bag at the ready.

Zelda nodded, not waiting for us to do something else, "Let's go." And she started running down the hall, leaving us to follow on her heels. I had to run with the box in my hands, of course, but that didn't bother too much. Once I get myself a bag, I will be so pro. I can't depend on Link for everything, especially holding my stuff for me. I was going to carry this box by myself.

"Follow Impa!" Zelda told us over her shoulder before she turned a sudden left. "I'll cause a distraction!"

Confused but easily catching on, we kept running forward. I sighed in relief when Impa suddenly appeared in front of us, running as well, but then regretted it when she made us slide around many corners and stairs. Just when I thought we had gotten lost and were going to die a starving death, a dark clear sky and grassy field welcomed me (filled with decaying skeletons that love to chase anyone who dares travel at night).

"Here we are." Compared to our time sneaking in the castle, this took little to no time at all, even if we could barely keep up with the woman. She let us stop for a moment and I panted and leaned on the wall to catch my breath. Damn it, being ten was so hard! Impa was unfazed from the running, as expected, and Link only look a bit flushed. How in the world did they do it? Do they spend half their lives practicing their sprinting? "Take this letter from Princess Zelda—" She shoved an envelope in Link's hand and then pointed into the distance to a mountain. "That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons and holder of the Spiritual Stone of Fire." So there's stone number two. And it happened to be with the Gorons, the place I wanted to go to get myself a weapon. I guess going along with Link and Navi a bit longer can't hurt… That, and I promised. "At its foot, you will find my village, Kakariko. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up Death Mountain."

Not to be rude or anything but… "U-um, why?"

"They will help you." She shot a glance over her shoulder to the castle and then pointed to the letter she just gave us. "Find the elder and show him that letter. He will teach you the ancient melody of the Royal Family. It will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family."

"Thank you." Link had the good guy attitude down to a tee. He slid the letter into his bag and then glanced at his two female partners. "We'll get going now before we're caught." I agreed and gave my own thanks to Impa, tucking the box further under my arm and nodding instead of waving. Not even a few meters away after following Link's steps, Impa called out to me.

"Lilith."

I turned slightly and paused, knowing Link would probably stop as well. He's a good boy (unlike Navi, who's just mean). "Yes?"

"That trinket in your hands." I glanced down at the box. I knew it had some sort of value, but for her to know about it as well? Damn it, I suck at being a ninja. "I'm the one who placed it in your room."

Again, the same question. "Why would you do that?"

"Link will have it easier than you. You, that fell out of the sky—" How in the world did she know that? I haven't even mentioned it! "—are going to face many problems if you don't have that trinket."

I resisted the urge to open the box and squint at it. I looked over my shoulder at Link and noticed he was standing a dozen meters away, fighting off some Stalchild. Goddamn it! I can't believe those things are still coming out at night! What a nightmare! "What's so important about it? It's just some fancy feather…"

"It's an old special charm. It would be good use for you, since you are new to this world. The elder will explain more." She reached for something in one of her back pockets. "I must go. We're counting on you three." She whipped something round to the ground and there was a cracking sound before a bright light erupted. I flinched away and covered my eyes instantly, but I was too slow. My eyes still got most of effect of it and started hurt. I rubbed them a bunch of times, but I still saw fuzzy spots covering my vision.

"Come on!" I recognized Link's voice as something took a hold of my arm and started yanking me along. I yelped in surprise and shifted the box in my arms before concentrating on moving my feet. "If we keep running, we should be fine!"

Something fluttered around me, a small wind caressing my skin. "Pick up the pace, Lilith!" It was Navi's voice.

"I'm sorry if I can't see where I'm going!" I hissed, wishing I could swat her away right now. She always figured out to a way to be annoying at the wrong time. Stupid pixie.

I looked back over my shoulder, the blurs starting to lessen. I let my eyes lock on the castle and focused on the corner of my vision, it being clearer than the rest. I skimmed over the doors and the grass and figured out that Impa was gone. It must've been some magic trick she learned. I seriously needed to learn that.

"Link…" I cried, still panting wildly from the run beforehand. My gut and ribs started to ache and I swear my feet were wobbling and shaking crazily. Running did not do me good, especially when I sucked at gym in my own world. I felt heavy and I knew I was acting like dead weight, and this made me feel worse. It was my fault we stopped so many times during yesterday's night and had to fight so many Stalchild. And I was making it worse _now_ for being so sluggish! I willed my feet to move and lift themselves higher but they had a mind of their own and refused to go. This sucked! I brought us so much trouble and it wasn't fair to him! Why did I think it was good joining them again? Because I was getting my own weapon? My heart started to ache and feel heavy again. Maybe it was the running, but it always had a way of making me depressed and emotional. "I'm sorry…"

"Tch, what are you sorry about now, idiot?" Navi snorted and kept fluttering around my head, not letting Link say anything. "Are you apologizing for nearly tricking Link into doing your evil bidding?"

I scoffed, offended, and tried to glare at her through the blurs. "I would not do that!"

"I saw you! Link was trying to get away but you were—"

"You're delusional! I would never do something like that!"

"You just did!"

"Oh God—"

"Which one?"

"What?"

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow. What in the world? What does she mean, "which God"?

…OH

"Um, Din?" Navi nodded in approval, not that I needed it. Just… what? Way to ruin the mood, Navi. I don't even know what we were talking about anymore.

The awkward silence decided to join us.

BUT WAIT.

I CAN SEE PROPERLY AGAIN.

"YES!"

Link jolted in surprise and nearly tripped on his own feet, but then Navi shrieked and flew straight into him, making them both fall over at once. I watched, humoured, and snickered under my invisible beard at them. I received unamused stares that clearly meant that I was going to be in trouble if I didn't run.

Run I did, as if the devil was on my tail. And in our case, running away from Ganondorf and those creepy Stalchild, I guess you could say it was.


	7. Arc 1: Obedient Chick

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_I know, I just updated a few days ago and there's already a new chapter up?_**

**_This is just my way to apologize for not updating in months!_**

**_There may not be a lot of people actually caring for this story, but I've decided to keep writing and finish this story for my own enjoyment like it should be. The whole plot and story is playing out in my head on instant repeat and I want to write it so badly. But I can't until I've reached their respecting parts, which kills me deep inside. Unless the chapters are close to the situation, how am I to know that if what I write will actually happen? Unless that I am 90% sure that I will use the parts that are written ahead, then I will not waste my time enjoying writing out the scene possibilities. Which sucks, but it will save me time._**

**_FOR EXAMPLE_**

**_This chapter was not supposed to end this way. I intended to make the elder a superfluous character, but then stuff happened and I actually made him useful. I intended for this chapter to be sorta filler-y, but it turns out that it's sorta not. Go figure._**

**_And yes, Elder Aka is an OC I created!_**

**_Therefore:_**

**_So far in the story, I own nothing but the plot, Lilith, and Aka. Everything else belongs to _Shigeru Miyamoto.**

**_Enjoy the chapter and R&R!_**

* * *

After a lot of running back and forth from the castle town and Kakariko village to get a shield—

_"You're not going with them?" The guard raised an eyebrow in my direction when I plopped down on a stone instead of leaving with Link and his fairy._

_"My feet are killing me, plus he runs faster when I'm not there." I don't know that for sure, but it's probably closer to the truth than its not. "True story, bro,"_

_He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "'Bro'? What is this 'bro'?"_

_I resisted snorting at how funny it was hearing him say _bro_ and shook my head. "Nevermind, forget I said that."_

_He didn't look too convinced (not with the goofy grin on my face anyway) but let it slide nonetheless._

_"So how's life as a guard?" I asked after staring at him for a long minute. I bet I was really making his uncomfortable with my questions and constant staring. I think that was my point._

_"Guarding is my life." He replied as if it was obvious._

_I wanted to smack my forehead. Of course these guys would not know what I'm saying. "Yes, but is it fun? Boring? Quiet? Exciting?"_

_He looked at me, disturbed. What did I say wrong now? "My job is my job. It is to be taken seriously."_

_Gee, for a guy who's just been talking excitedly about wanting a Keaton mask, he sure is touchy about his job._

_"I'll just..." I got up from the rock and looked around the city from above. The entrance to Death Mountain had to be the highest point of the city, other than that really tall lookout tower, and I'm not even going to think about getting up there. "...find something to keep me busy."_

—finding that weird elder Impa wanted us to talk to—

_"Elder Aka?" The construction worker eyed us suspiciously, "Why?"_

_"Uh..." I shared a look with Link, but the boy shrugged. He didn't know what to say either._

_A frustrated sigh erupted from Link's hat, "You two are so incompetent!" She knocked over his green headwear and flew into the worker's face. Link barely had time to react, but still managed to catch his hat before it fell to the ground. "Impa sent us. So tell us where the old man is hiding." I glared at her. She caught my look. "Please." She added, and I nodded in satisfaction. _

_"OHOHOHO!" A raspy, old but still energetic voice suddenly screeched behind us, and I swear I jumped at least a foot in the air in surprise. "I like you kids!"_

_"Who are you?" I yelped, spinning around and inching backwards so that I could half-hide behind Link._

_"I'm Elder Aka! The one you're looking for, it seems!" The old man laughed easily, it echoing in the skies. I inched further away. "I can see why Impa sent you to me!" He leaned forward on his cane and squinted at me, "Your hair is purple!"_

_"H-hey!" I cried, slapping my hands on top of my head as if it could hide the colour. I had gotten so used to my odd hair colour and people treating it like it was a normal thing that I had finally felt like I belonged. This stupid old man just had to bring it back up! "That's not my fault! I was b-born this way!"_

_"…huh." He narrowed his eyes at me, not believing me. "I see."_

_I could feel some hate and irritation rolling of him and got awkward. "Y-yeah, so… um… we c-came—"_

_ He abruptly cut me off, expression serious and cold. I hated emotionless faces since forever, so this was really unsettling. Especially since he was analyzing and scrutinizing me. "Stop stuttering, child! This isn't a hearing with the Queen!"_

_"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, ducking behind Link and trusting him to do the talking. I could not take this old man._

_He sighed and shook his head, "You need much help." I puffed up my cheeks angrily and sent him dirty looks from the safety of Link's back. Aka lifted his eyes up to take in my buddy and he nodded slowly, a small apprehensive smirk growing on his features. "I see… You're the Hero…" He nodded a few times before he started pacing. "Alright, you come with me."_

_Just as we started to follow him though, he stopped abruptly and turned back. He whipped the end of his cane at me and pushed me with it. I stumbled back, confused and alarmed. "Not you, girly! We do not need you! Run along somewhere else!"_

—learning the secret song—

_"Why can't I learn it?" I whined pathetically, stomping my foot._

_Aka sent me a glare. "Do you have an ocarina?"_

_I faltered and looked away. "…no."_

_"Then please," He lifted his cane and shoved the door open with it. "Leave us to work!"_

_"Sorry," Link threw behind me as I grumbled angry insults at the old coot and grudgingly moved my butt out of his house._

_"You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" I yelled once the door slammed closed, shaking my fist in the air at his general direction._

_"...what in the hell is a 'lawyer'?" Aka returned through the door after a moment of contemplating._

_"I'll tell you if you let me in!"_

_"Think again, missy!"_

_"Antagonistic old fart!" I roared with a huff, letting out some sort of angry noise when I heard him laugh at me. He was too unreasonable!_

—talking about the feather—

_"Why in the Goddesses does someone like _you_ have it?"_

_The grabby old man reached for the box but I quickly held it away from him. "Nuh-uh old man! Impa gave this to me!"_

_"I thought Impa was going to give that to some a lot more deserving—"_

_"Hey!"_

_"—but I didn't think _you_ were the one she'd give it up to. I'm disappointed in her." Something suddenly swooped down from behind me when I wasn't paying attention and snatched the box from my hands. I jolted in surprise and spun around in my seat, shocked that he had suddenly appeared behind me. Wasn't he just sitting in front of me?! "Call down, child. I'm a Sheikah. We're ninjas of the night."_

_Against my will, a small smile crept onto my lips. The second he looked befuddled at my change in behavior, I burst into giggles._

—which, of course, he refused to do, since I was unworthy in his eyes—

_"What's so important about this stupid feather?" I repeated for the tenth time, storming after Aka, the stupid man still claming up and refusing to utter a peep about the crystal item._

_"It's not stupid, you annoying creature!" He expertly swung his hand back and smacked me over the head hard enough for me to bruise. I cried out in pain and held the top of my head, but refused to back down. I stalked behind the evil old man expertly, even if he was a better ninja spy than I was. "Stop following me!"_

_"Not until you tell me!"_

_"Then you'll be here forever!"_

_"Old man!" I whined like a little kid on purpose, trying to get him to explode. "Spill the beans!"_

_"…what 'beans'?"_

_"Aw man, not again."_

—we finally crashed, plum tuckered out. We managed to rent a hotel for cheap since we knew the Elder (who refused to acknowledge _me_ but we made it work somehow). I guess all that running from Stalchilds and Ganondorf and the errands (but mostly the Stalchild) had finally gotten to us.

But then the nightmare came again.

* * *

The floating, endless darkness returned.

It cleared, like a sun peeking through faint clouds, and the black stage and red curtains appeared again. I instantly recognized where I was and jumped up, looking quickly around for an exit. The people were still fuzzy and unmoving, not giving me space when I asked them to move so that I could pass.

The eerie song started and I felt chills run up my arms. I had to hurry before the fire got here!

Fortunately, there wasn't anyone sitting in the row in front of me so I hightailed it out of there and jumped over the seat. I nearly got my foot stuck but it worked out pretty well in the end.

"Welcome everyone!" Crap! It started! "Glad you could make it!"

The lights snapped shut before I could make it out of the row and the spotlight flashed to the center of the stage. I turned my head away for a bit before turning back squinting at whatever-it-was. My body wasn't stuck, so I could move properly, so I veiled my eyes in time to see Ganondorf standing in center stage. I paled considerably. He was really close to me.

"Now, now, why in the world would you get up?" He questioned, clearly not bothered caring that I was making my way out. "No matter, this will be over soon."

The heat flared up to an insane degree. I rushed up the stairs for the back exit, spotting the bright red flames licking up the curtains behind me. The doors were open, thank goodness, but I heard Ganondorf laugh behind me. Just as I was ready to peel through and make my escape, he snapped his fingers and the double doors swung shut. I slammed into it face first, caught off guard and fell back. The screams of the crowd echoed in my ears.

"You can't escape." Ganondorf cackled, similarly to when I was caught in my seat. My arms started shaking, just like in the first version of this dream.

Something caught my arm and lifted me up in the air by my armpit. I screeched and wailed, trying to get away. I took one peek at the person's face and paled considerably, fighting wilder than before to get out of its grip. Another one like it was coming close, so I kicked the zombie in the face, but that did nothing. It grabbed my foot and, at the same time as the other zombie already holding onto me, they pinned me to the wall. I squirmed and flailed, but they put their decaying hands near my face and I stilled, trying to get the fuck away from them. The first one stuck its wooden face right in front of mine and caught my eyes, and then it screamed _right in my ear_. I tried to flinch away or slap it or something but my body was refusing to move. I tried wiggling my arms or legs but they were frozen as if they were caught in ice. From the distance, I spotted Ganondorf jumped off the stage and make his way over. I growled and will something to move—anything!—but I was literally stuck to the wall!

"It's over, girly." The zombie things let go and backed away, letting the evil bastard take their place and stand before me. I tried sending telepathic waves to my arms and legs to move and push him away, but they were frozen as stone. "Nothing can break a ReDead's trance." He pulled his hand behind him and drew out his long, black sword. I gaped. He smirked. "You're dead, foolish Hero."

The sword was lifted high before he plunged it deep into my chest and started twisting it.

My scream echoed once more within the walls of the theater.

* * *

I woke up screaming, but I quickly caught myself when something shuffled nearby. I looked at the noise and spotted Link sleeping on the next bed, turning in his sleep to get comfortable. Feeling bad for nearly waking him up, I slapped my hand on my mouth to keep any more sounds from slipping out and tried to calm myself down. I was shaking, sweating, panting, and absolutely terrified. The nightmare had gotten worse. Way worse. I had tried to escape, and that only made dream Ganondorf come after me, which was worst than getting burnt to death. I had to escape in that dream... but how can I when I was powerless the second I took a glance at those molding zombies? There had to be something I could do differently in the dream... There had to be! Come on, Lilith, think!

Link shifted again. I felt the tears fall, and my chest heaved, wanting to hiccup and make a tantrum. I slid from bed and silently escaped the room, going as far as to get outside the hotel. I did not want to bother anyone else, especially if I fell into a crying fit. Those are usually uncontrollable, so I could not ensure the safety of anyone's sleep.

I had no idea where to go though, so I simply walked around. The mindless walk calmed me down to some extent and brought me to a cute fence connected to the back of a shed. I peered through the open door, not at all bothered by the fact that it was quite dark and I couldn't see anything even if I tried. The dark didn't bother me, but super evil badass guys trying to murder me sure did. (Heights too, but that's not the point.)

"BEKAWK!" A little white ball of feathers screeched as it hopped out from its home, clucking in greeting and jumping over to see what I wanted. I stared back, obviously confused on how to pet a chicken, and waved instead.

Miss chicken bawked again and walked around in circles, all the time not loosing eye contact. It reminded me of an excited cat waiting to play. Maybe that's what it wanted? To play? But how in the world do you play with a chicken? Do you… chase it around?

"Oh, hello!" A young voice chirped behind me, out of breath. "I didn't see you there!" I turned to the side and spotted a woman holding an old lamp walking towards me. The light reflected off her short red hair and pale complexion.

"Hello." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"I'm Anju, the cucco keeper." She smiled warmly and made a motion to the chick in the fence. "That one's the only obedient one. The others have escaped and are running rampant around town." She sighed sadly, "I can't get them myself. I'm allergic." But then her eyes brightened and she looked at me as if I held all the treasures in the world. "What do you say? Can you help me please?"

I could not leave someone in need of help, so I naturally agreed with a smile. "Sure. Leave it to me!"

That's how, the next morning, Aka found me snoring in the chicken's den, a feathers stuck in my hair, bird poop smudge all over my shoulder and pajamas, scratches and bandages covering sections of my face and arms, and a few chickens curled all over me as if I were their new bed.

"Lilith! What in the world are you doing in there?" The old fart screeched, bringing me out of my daydreams of fluffy clouds and bunnies, unlike my usual nightmares. If sleeping with chickens is what it took to keep them away, then I might do it more often.

"Let her sleep, Elder." I heard Anju scold him as the sound of her footsteps squished through the grass. "She stayed up last night to help catch my cuccos again."

I heard grumbling from his direction, "Fine. But she better not do it again!"

"Loosen up, Elder." Anju laughed, and I pushed myself on my elbows in time to see her pat his head amiably. "She's a Kokiri. Kokiris are the most favorable and valuable race in this world." I dropped back to the ground and let the chicken crawl back on face. As long as she was backing me up, I could catch a few more Zzzs while I was here. "They're friendly, nice, and always help someone in need." There was a pause. I didn't hear anything. "Please, don't be so hard on her. I know how you've been treating her lately."

"You're wrong, Anju." The old man finally croaked. His voice wasn't in its usual bickering tone, but one most serious, contemplative, and unpretentious. It was one of those no-bullshit-included voices. "She fell out of the sky. She's not a Kokiri."

"But she—"

"How do you explain her lack of fairy partner?" He growled, and I could distinctly hear him storming away. "She does not deserve to be treated as one of them."

I know I shouldn't let that affect me, but it did. I know what I am and how different from the others I can be, yet my heart still clenched uncomfortably. The old man knew about me at first glance and I had been stupid enough to believe that he was treating me like an ant because I wasn't _the Hero_ and that he treated everyone else like that. Clearly, he didn't. He was smart so he knew something was up with me, he knew my cover was fake, and quite frankly, that made me feel really… naked and humiliated. And it hurt deeply. Just because I was different, he had to treat me badly? I bet that if I were a Kokiri or the Hero like Link, he would treat me just the same as the boy and let me in on all the secrets.

Anger flowed.

"Fine!" I bellowed, snapping into a sitting position and scaring all the chickens off me. I ignored their squawking and crossed my arms, setting the deadliest glare I could on my face. "If you won't treat me like a normal person, then I won't either! You just made enemies with the wrong person!" I jumped to my feet and pulled off my glower, bowing at Anju, who looked absolutely terrified. "Thank you for letting me sleep here for the night when I was having problems. I won't bother you again anymore." Aka had paused mid-step, but hasn't turned to acknowledge me. I hurried over to where he was standing, but I didn't pass him. I stayed a few meters behind. "Old man Aka, I know you me because I'm not who I say I am, but that shouldn't matter. Being a Kokiri, a Sheikah, a Hylian; it means nothing! I'll prove it to you!" Um, wait. How? I pulled at my brain to make up something fast, but Aka beat me to it.

"There's only one way that I'll acknowledge you." He said and turned to face me, leaning comfortably of his cane as if I weren't just yelling at him. That cocky smirk of his appeared on his wrinkly lips and I felt all the urges in the world to slap it right off. "But it's impossible for someone like you."

I scowled, "Try. Me."

The scrunching of leaves signalled a new participant in the conversation, but Aka and I refused to break our stare-off. "What's going on?" Navi whispered to Link nearby, who shrugged in answer, looking between the two of us in confusion. My concentration didn't break. "And what happened to Lilith?"

"I heard from Link that the second Spiritual Stone that he needs is on top of Death Mountain."

I understood what he was hinting at, but I refused to assume, just in case I could be wrong. "So?"

"I want you, dearest idiot Lilith," Oh my Nayru, he was grating on my nerves, "to climb that mountain, get the stone _by yourself _and bring it back here, to Kakariko village. Link and Navi may not follow you nor help you."

Link jumped between us, "I refuse to let you do that, Lilith!" I looked away and crossed my arms. I was determined to achieve victory over this mission. I was not backing down on my word. I never do and never will. "You're actually considering it?"

"Link, let her get herself killed!" Navi hissed, dropping on his shoulder and sticking out her tongue at me. "Not like we care if she's alive or not!"

"Navi!" Link scolded.

"What?" She shrugged, flying away to dodge his hands before he could grab her. "It's true!"

"But—" Link tried again, conflicted.

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "It's okay, Link. I'm not breaking my promise by doing this." He opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but I shook my head. "I need to do this, please." I begged. He looked worried but then finally grudgingly nodded, not looking one bit happy about it. I bet this will not be his last opposition either.

Aka took this as his cue and lifted his cane and held it out as a barrier to keep Link and Navi at bay. "If you fail to do this within a week, you will return from whence you came and you will break all ties with the Kokiris and Sheikahs, including Link, Navi, me, and the Princess." I wasn't going to ask how he knew that I had met Princess Zelda.

"Lilith, don't—" Link started, but Aka shoved him with his cane and he stumbled back.

"Fair enough." I replied before Link could catch himself and continue his sentence. "What happens if I'm victorious?"

"Lilith, no—" Another push. Navi wasn't getting too happy about it. Her glowing was starting to turn a bit red in irritation.

Aka ignored it all, "Then I'll accept you as you are, I'll tell you everything you need to know, and I'll even tell you where the third Spiritual Stone resides."

That got Link's attention. "You know where it is?"

"I might," A furtive glance thrown at the young hero, "But I will only tell you if she succeeds."

He looked at me, and I mean _really_ looked at me. It was one of those silent glances that unveiled everything he was thinking. I could tell he didn't want me to do it, but there was also conflict there. He didn't want me to go, but he wanted me to win. He wanted the answer. He wanted to get the third stone. I don't know if I was willing to do this in order to be used by him.

But I said yes.

I couldn't back down.

"I'll do it," I broke eye contact with Link and turned away. "One week. I can do it."

"Lilith—" Link must've settled his inner conflict, for he went back to trying to stop me from doing this. Aka shoved him harder this time, and the boy fell over in surprise.

"Navi," I shushed when she started blowing up at the old man. "Link," I caught his attention. He jumped to his feet and whipped himself off. He tried to make his way to me, but Aka was still holding him off with his cane. If it weren't for such a serious matter right now, I would be laughing so hard. "I need to do this."

"Why?" He finally murmured hoarsely. I was wondering when he was going to ask.

"Because," I smiled, tilting my head as if nothing was wrong. "I need to do this to prove that I'm worthy to be on your team." I paused. "If it's not for this, then I'm pretty sure that my decision on our promise would be to leave, no matter what would've happened." I shook my head and took a few more steps back. This is it. "I'm sorry."

Aka furrowed his eyebrows at the conversation, but didn't say a word. I bowed to him, and then to Link and Navi, and even to Anju again—who had gotten pale and filled with guilt—and made my way back to the hotel.

A quick shower, a change of clothes, and a weapon upgrade (Link let me borrow his slingshot just in case I couldn't use my dagger) later, I made my way over to the gate.

"Oh hey, you're back!" The guard's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I thought you had given up going on Death Mountain."

I gave the man a disapproving look, "Not today. I have a mission to accomplish."

He leaned back against the fence, not looking too bothered about anything, "What's going on? Where's your friend?"

"He's staying here," I shrugged, trying to make it seem like it was normal. It was going to be weird traveling alone for the first time. I had gotten to the Deku Tree with Mido, and to the castle and then to Kakariko village with Link. I wonder if I'll be okay. I can't even handle skeletons on my own, so can I do this alright? Had I rushed into things to fast without thinking it through? "I'm going alone."

"Then you'll need a shield." Again, the guard was dead set on that shield theory of his.

"No thank you,"

"Suit yourself."

If I had known it was that easy, we shouldn't have let Link and Navi waste time running back to Hyrule Castle Town just to get that giant shield that he had issues using properly. If he can't hold it well, then I'll have a lot more problems than he will.

"…actually, could you do me a favor?" I turned back to the guardian. He looked up curiously and nodded, not really caring about anything. I was starting to like this weird dude. "Lock the gate behind me until I come back?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

"Thanks."

With that settled, I took my first step past the gate.

And instantly regretted it.


	8. Arc 1: Fetch

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_I've had four essays to write and two assignments due, all in two weeks. Sue me if I wasn't busy enough to update this!_**

**_To note about this chapter: _**

**_-I will top doing mini flashbacks to avoid important events! I just didn't want to write out the whole week ;A;_**

**_-And once again, the chapter did not end like it was intended to! Go figure._**

**_I own nothing but the plot, Lilith, and Aka. Soon-to-appear Revan belongs to _Yasha Kyouran_. Everything else belongs to _Shigeru Miyamoto!**

**_Enjoy the chapter and R&R!_**

* * *

The rocks scrunched underneath my feet at an unsteady rhythm. My brand new bag thumped awkwardly on my shoulder, trying its best to ruin my concentration. I would have none of it. The moon was setting on my back, and I was so close to my destination. I would not falter.

"GORO!" I deep voice cooed behind me. I jumped in the air and grabbed onto the flagpole, pulling myself up. The rush of wind under my feet indicated that the rolling goron had past and that it was safe. My hands shook from holding myself for so long and I let go, sliding back down and nearly falling over as I tried to steady myself on the uneven ground.

Another giant friendly rolling rock stilled next to me. "Where are you going, goro?"

"I have a promise I have to keep," I replied with a smile, patting the top of its head. Having gotten used to my odd affection and attachment towards them, the Gorons easily accepted it with warm hearts and happy hugs. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Be careful, goro!" He called behind me as I returned to frolicking down the hill. I waved over my shoulder before grabbing onto my bag's strap to stop it from bouncing. I slid my other hand down to reach for my boot and waited as I neared a corner. The road twisted and the upcoming spot was the area where I knew the Tektite were waiting to ambush the unsuspecting. All I had to do was jump down from my ledge and run, and I would be home free.

Too bad I grew out of that mentality.

I pulled my dagger free from my boot and jumped, gravity pulling my down as I swung for the dark red ball of a body. It cried it pain as it made contact and I jumped back, still unsteady from the ground. It was tilted in a new direction, so I had to slide a few feet back before they adjusted and I dashed forward again. Another slash with my dagger was all it took for it to explode and reveal some rupees it was hiding. I quickly picked them up and spun around, sprinting downhill. Another Tektite jumped at me but I ducked, finding myself unable to stop unless the slope let up. This is why I hated this hill—it was too steep.

A sharp corner.

I wasn't paying attention enough to avoid it.

With a shriek, I hit it straight on and fell back on my butt, rubbing my now-sore face. That was going to hurt for a few good hours. Speaking of hours though, as I glanced up at the rising sun and I could tell I had less than half an hour to run if I wanted to arrive in time. With an unsatisfied huff, I pushed myself up and made the rest of the way down. If I assumed correctly, a few more miles down the rest of the straight path and I would be at Kakariko village.

* * *

_I pushed the curtain-door aside and rapped my knuckles on the side of the wall. The second his eyes landed on me in alarm, the Goron with the funky hair glared. I felt the need to turn around and run, but I had no time to back down. It took me a full day to get up the mountain, and who knows how long it would take me to figure out where these guys are hiding the Spiritual Stone._

_"Who are you and who do you think you are?!" He growled, "No one is allowed to enter my quarters, especially not a little kid!"_

_I bit my lip in worry, hoping he would not lash out and attack, and walked forward to stand in front of him. "I am Lilith! It's a pleasure to meet you!" _

_"I am Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, and I am really angry!" He replied on the same tone, on the verge of growling, "Get out of my face, now!"_

_I felt like a little kid begging his parents for a toy, "I can't! I need the Spiritual Stone!"_

_"WHAT?!" He roared, and I swear the room shook by its mere vibrations. I flinched and covered my ears, backing away in fright and dearly hoping the room wouldn't break down and collapse on me._

_"The Goron's Ruby is our race's hidden treasure!" He continued as if he didn't just try to destroy his own home by the sound of his voice, and slammed his hand down on the arm rest of his seat, "Why would I dare hand it over to some stranger?"_

_"B-because!" I squeaked, my guts gone. All that I had left was the hope that I would come out of this place alive. "I-if Ganondorf gets a hold of it—"_

_"GANONDORF?!" This time, he jumped to his feet and shook the room with every step. I scuttled backwards in fear as he loomed dangerously over me, eyes dark, angry and ready to crush me into rock. I gulped. "Don't tell me you're working for that heartless pompous freak?!"_

_"I-I'm not!"_

_"Then why bring up the name of the one who brought our harvest to naught?"_

_That was new. Ganondorf has been here? He did more than just put a curse on the Great Deku Tree? "What?"_

_"He came to us demanding to lay his filthy hands on the Spiritual Stone of Fire." He growled and whirled around, stomping back over to his seat. He plopped down, caused another mini-earthquake in his room, and dropped his chin in the palm of his hand. "I denied him, of course. I knew of his evil intentions. Everyone in Hyrule did. That did not stop him though. When our continuous refusal finally got on his nerves, he infested our Dodongo Cavern with ancient creatures. From then on, we've had poor harvest on our Bomb Flowers." I'll just take a wild guess here and say those are flowers that blow up. "Our people, the Gorons, have been starving and hungry because of the rock shortage!" His glare slid over and locked onto me. "And it's all because that self-righteous Ganondorf. You tell him we still refuse, no matter what he may throw at us!"_

_"I don't work for him!" I repeated, feeling more at ease now that he was in his chair and not looming over me with a deadly aura. I straightened up and crossed my arms, shifting all my weight to one side of my body. "I want the Stone for the opposite reason! I want to stop Ganondorf!"_

_"Foolish, Hylian!" He rumbled with laughter this time. "Someone as puny and weak as you cannot even dream of lifting a finger against him!"_

_I wasn't even concentrating on his skepticism. "Hylian? No, I'm a Kokiri."_

_He raised his eyebrow and shook his head, his face still casually leaning in his palm. "Where's your fairy then?" I faltered. Not this fairy thing again! "Hylians and Kokiris look essentially the same, only their outfits differ and the latter have fairies." He gave me a quick once over. "I have never seen that type of clothing before, but those boots obviously come from Kokiris." I glanced down at my feet. I was still wearing Saria's borrowed boots. I should return them soon, even if I really liked them. They were comfy and so much better than my flats! "Even then, they're easy to achieve. Aslo, it's impossible for the Kokiris to leave their forest. It only makes sense that you're a Hylian." _

_I wasn't in the mood to waste my time arguing with him that I was a Kokiri—I was going to lose that argument anyway—and changed the subject. "I'm working with Link, the hero in Princess Zelda's vision."_

_That piqued his interest. "Oh? Princess Zelda is involved, hmm?" He sent me yet another skeptical look. I was not enjoying his attitude today. "Where's your proof?"_

_I saw this coming (why else would I feel safe bringing Zelda up in a conversation?) and reached for my dagger's sheath. I had ditched the mysterious gold box in Kakariko village, it taking too much space to hold such a tiny item, and placed my dagger inside my boot, wrapping my foot in material—I ripped it from the PJs I had destroyed by helping Anju—so that the blade would not scratch me. The crystal feather took its place, wrapped snugly in some of my pajama's pieces as well. I took it out of its hiding spot and slowly unraveled it. _

_"Don't tell me…" Darunia's eyebrows shot up and he jumped up from his chair, landing right in front of me and shaking the room once more. He knelt down and leant forward, trying to get a better look at what I had in my hands. "You do!" After staring at my feather for quite a bit, he jumped back to his seat and sat again, only this time he wasn't slouching or leaning on his side—he actually looked like a leader with his new proper posture. You know, proper for a living rock with giant belly with weird tattoos and long freaking hair. Not that that bothered me or anything. "I am sorry for my earlier behaviour, please forgive me."_

_Well, this was a new development. Not that I minded. Aka must be right in saying that the feather is important. Darunia totally became tame! "Forgiven."_

_"Thank you." He nodded politely, "I will gladly give you the Spiritual Stone of Fire." He pushed himself up from his seat and started moving around his room. Just when I was about to move my butt and help him search (at least, I think that was what he was doing), he held up his hand to stop me. "One second, goro."_

_I nodded and tucked away the feather into my sheath again, waiting patiently._

_"Here we are," Literally out of nowhere, he pulls out a matching stone to that of the Kokiri's emerald. The sparkling red ruby was diamond shaped, with a gold band around it too. Instead of twirling around it like the first stone, it was under it, almost as if it was a small cup created to hold it._

_"Wow…" I breathed, holding out my hands. Almost like magic, the precious stone floated up and landed softly onto my fingers. I peered at it, totally in awe. This may be the second stone I had held, but it still left me breathless. "It's so beautiful…"_

_"It's our treasure, so please take good care of it,"_

_"Thank you, I will!"_

* * *

"Hey guard!" I greeted, knocking on my side of the fence. I heard him unlock the door by pulling off the long, flat piece of wood that stopped it from moving and then push the door open. I laughed and waved, somewhat happy to be back within human companionship. "How's it going?"

He stopped smiling to give me an odd look. "How's what going?"

I returned the look. "Life."

"My job is my life."

I sighed and shook my head, pushing myself on the tip of my toes to pat his tall head. Being ten sucked, especially when you're so short. "Glad you haven't changed."

"Thanks kid." He paused, "I think."

I nodded as if it were, "So what happened while I was gone? Any mishaps?"

He heaved a long sigh and then gave me a devastated side glance, "Mishaps? No. An annoying little boy with his fairy coming every hour and begging to pass? Oh yes."

Even though that surprised me, I knew it shouldn't have. Link was such a nice and determined kid. Of course he would worry about a total stranger that did nothing but hinder him. He was a wonderful boy, and although I did get the Stone and nearly got killed trying to help the Gorons, I was still useless. I didn't get the Stone with my own power—that crystal feather did all the talking. And Dodongo's cavern? I only cleared it because I had Saria's weapon, Link's slingshot, and the Goron's strength ring. And the lizard boss, well, I don't know what _that_ was. Underneath all those cool and useful items, I was a scared little child afraid to get hurt. I couldn't do anything on my own. Yes, I had gotten better at fighting whilst in the cave, but that was nothing in comparison to Link's instant reflexes and abilities. I was only good if I knew the monsters' mentality. If they were random and battled on instinct, I would be royally flushed down a toilet.  
"You didn't let them pass, right?"

He shook his head. "I was about to, but then the Elder explained to me what you were doing and forbade me to let them pass until you arrived."

I breathed a sigh. That was a relief. I don't know what I'd do if I knew Link had snuck up the mountain and was secretly helping me. That would totally crush my spirits! It's good to know that I had done it all myself though. It gave me that feeling of satisfaction, which I adore.

"Speaking of fairy boys..." He murmured, catching my attention.

I looked up in confusion, wondering what he was mentioning to with his eyes, and barely had time to react before I was jumped on. "Lilith! You're back!"

"Oh yay," Navi sneered with a daunting smirk, but flew over and patted my head in her special way of joining the group hug. "She survived."

I laughed somewhat awkwardly and patted Link's back, trying to subtly pull him away. He wasn't getting any of it. "How did it go?"

"Fine, fine," I replied, finally having to resort to shoving him away. He didn't look bothered. "I got the Stone!" I beamed and pulled off my bag from my shoulders, "It's in here. I'll show you later."

"Aw, I'm jealous," Sir Guard suddenly moaned next to us. "I wish I were that close with _my_ siblings!"

Siblings? What was he insinuating? I shared a look with Link. He looked puzzled as well. "What are you talking about?"

"You two could be twins! You look so alike!" We shared another pair of odd looks and confused expressions. "Other than the hair—seriously kid, purple is not your colour—" I flushed angrily but kept my mouth shut, "and the gender, you two have the same face, same blue eyes, and same build. But the later will change once you grow up. Trust me." He winked. We kept giving him uninterested looks. Well, I did. I don't really know about Link.

"What a delusional guard," Navi snickered as she fluttered around her partner's head. I nodded in agreement, but I don't think anyone noticed.

"Let's go find Elder Aka," Link said and started walking away. I nodded in agreement and followed closely behind, not really knowing myself where the old coot was at the current moment in time.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!"

* * *

_"You haven't returned to the castle, goro?" Darunia wondered, spotting me sitting on the edge of the second floor and playing around with the slingshot Link had given me. I managed to prank a few unsuspecting Gorons downstairs, but I was really having a hoot with the shopkeeper. He really did not see my deku nuts coming!_

_"I can't leave just yet," I answered, not bothering to ask how he assumed I was going back to castle. It was probably because I was Hylian, and that race happens to be living real close to Hyrule castle. Maybe that's why their called Hylian? _Hy_ for Hyrule?_

_"Why not?" He simply stood next to me. He didn't join me by sitting down. Oh, no, he just stood there. Awkwardly. It was kind of unnerving. _

_I patted the spot next to me for him to sit. He didn't respond. I turned back to the front, starting to feel awkward myself._

_"I can't just take something from you guys and leave. I have to return the favor." Even if I didn't want to. Trust me, I was not in the mood to fight some ancient creatures. Plus, I was bad at dealing with stressful situations. It took me forever to get past those stupid Tektites at the entrance! Uggh, stupid red jumping spider things… I do not want to go back there. Maybe I can find a shortcut instead of going back down— _

_"Excuse me, don't you guys have a shortcut to go to Kokiri Forest?"_

_"Yes we do," He was still just standing there, but for some reason he looked really sad. "But on Ganondorf's evil rampage here, a few of the tunnels had caved in. With our limited bomb flowers and rocks, we can't bring ourselves to clean our home."_

_Well that was just about enough. I jumped to my feet and whirled to face him, determination set in my eyes. "Where's Dodongo's cavern?"_

_"Down Death Mountain Trail, goro," He crossed his bulging rock arms and looked down at me from the bridge of his weird nose, "But it had also caved in. I will not allow someone as puny and weak as you to go in there and get themselves killed."_

_I glared, "None of you are doing anything! So maybe I—"_

_"Not without this!" Like the weird goron this man-thing was, he pulled out some sort of gold bracelet out of nowhere._

_I gave him a look. "What's that?"_

_"It can give to even the smallest ant the greatest might!" Not that an ant could fit in that bracelet. "Here!" He grabbed my arm and yanked it towards him, sliding the object on my arm without my say so. "Try it out!"_

_I stared at him as if he had just put poison on my arm. What the heck was wrong with this guy? "On what?"_

_"Bomb flowers!"_

_My hand met my forehead. How stupid could a living rock be?_

* * *

"Here!" I said, shoving the bright red Spiritual Stone in Aka's face. "I got it within a week, like you demanded!"

He barely acknowledged me, not even lifting his eyes up from his oh-so-important piece of paper. "…so you have."

I was on the verge of growling at him. He said he would treat me normally if I had gotten the stone! Why was he still being so rude—

He lifted his hand and cut off my inner thoughts, which was weird since I was used to him using his cane to threaten to me to shut up. "Calm down, child. I'm preoccupied at the moment. I will take care of our matters in a bit."

I sent a confused look to Link for an explanation. He shrugged, "Earlier today, we had a visit from a strange visitor who demanded to see Elder Aka." Okay… was that supposed to be a bad thing? It kind of reminded me of us, when we showed up here. Nothing's bad about coming here and seeing the old man. I bet he's really popular too, being old and the boss of the Sheikah and stuff.

"They thought it was you, obviously, since today's the last day," Navi continued before Link could, flying over and doing fast circles around my head . "But it was just some other kid. He was looking for something, but he refused to tell us what." She shrugged and hovered near my face, "Aka knew him apparently, so they went away to talk. When the kid left, he gave that letter and Aka's been reading it over and over ever since."

I glanced back over my shoulder at the old dude. Aka was fretting about something? What had to be so important that even the old man was doing something weirdly out of his character? "What does it say?"

"You do not need to know, child." Old Man Aka answered, making a sweeping hand motion for us to leave. "Please leave me in peace for now." I raised my eyebrows but didn't argue, since he had asked nicely. It was really weird seeing him like that, but I couldn't really complain. It was better than having him whack me over with his cane.

He lifted his cane threateningly. I moved my butt away and out of his house.

* * *

_"I can't do this…" I kept whispering to myself, backing up again. My back pressed against the door awkwardly as the lizard ball flew past, wishing it would magically open. I knew it wouldn't, but it was good to hope. I shrieked in surprise when the monster stopped and turned to face me. I dove in the other direction, rolling on the ground as I saw the fire that nearly burned me to ashes blow over my shoulder. "S-so close!"_

_I shivered in fright—it's impossible to shiver of cold in here when it's so freakin' hot from the lava in the middle of the room—and scrambled to my feet again and ran, trying to ignore the quakes that the monster kept sending through the ground with every slow step. I reached a corner and heard the swishing of sound, meaning he was taking a large intake of air, and plucked the first giant black grown bomb flower and tossed it over my shoulder, hoping it would blow up a wall and create a diversion. I covered my ears and waited, but nothing happened._

_I turned around. From the inside, the lizard thing expanded so suddenly that it appeared as if it had eaten the bomb. It hurt it so much that it was stunned, its head and eyes spinning around in crazy directions. I waited, unsure if it was still safe, and cowered in a corner, hoping he couldn't reach me from here. To my horror, it jumped into the air and took the form of a ball, spinning insanely around the room. Oh yeah, such a good idea to stay in the corner. I was so not going to feed him another bomb. Ever._

_Wait. Bombs. Getting stunned. The corner. Maybe then…!_

_The second he stopped rolling, I sprinted from my hiding spot and pulled out my slingshot like a ninja, going as far as behind him._

_"This way, stupid face!" I cried, pulling back the slingshot with a deku nut and unleashing it on the beast. It blasted and a bright light erupted, similarly to Impa's vanishing trick, but there was no change. Well, it roared and glared and started stomping slowly after me, but that's not really a change seeing as it was already doing that before._

_I blew a raspberry to him and ran back to where I came from, standing in front of the bombs. I was a whole lot less worried now that I realized that the lizard's speed was really slow. It was faster than walking, but it was nothing compared to a good run. It stopped dead in front of me and pounded its feet on the ground, taking a solid stance. I knew what was coming and bent down, grabbing a hold of the yellow leaves that tinted towards red._

_It opened its mouth and took in a very deep breath._

_I tossed the bomb at my fingers in its mouth._

_He froze and swallowed it whole. After a mere few seconds, his stomach exploded from the inside out and it roared out in pain. I reached out behind me and got a hold on the other flowers, tossing them forward as well. The rolled around its stunned body, and I quickly pulled out my slingshot again and shot them all. I missed a few times, as usual, but I managed to get them to detonate. Once I saw the debris and dust fly, I got back to my feet and jumped back, cowering in the corner._

_I heard a heart-breaking roar before a whirling giant ball of lizard started going wild around the room. I stayed where I was, scared of getting hurt by that thing, and watched for as long as I could before I felt the need to throw up. I was getting really dizzy just staring at it go._

_The second I tried that trick again though, I got slammed roughly against the wall and nearly got my face burnt off. My body ached and I got a bad burn on my arm, so I had to try a different tactic before I lost my skin altogether. I held onto my arm and scuttled over to the corner, waiting and glad that there was some sort of safe spot in this locked boss room. The lizard kept storming everywhere, unable to find me in corners apparently, and threw fire now and again against the walls, hoping I'd magically appear out of thin air and get hit._

_When I felt that my arm could deal with me moving it around again—ignore the pain, self, you gotta get out of here first—I got up and considered what I could do. I could try that blow up trick again, but the bomb flowers were still mid-growth and I only had a few bombs left in my bomb bag. I wasn't going to risk wasting them when there could be a change I'd need them._

_What other items did I have though? My dagger, which I know is useless so far; my bombs, which I refuse to waste; my slingshot, which can only help confuse or bring the lizard's attention to me; some deku nuts, good for stalling; a deku stick, which is really weak and—_

_Stick magically pulled out of my bag, the lizard monster suddenly spotted me and turned its head in my direction. It stomped closer and lent its upper body closer to the ground, its giant tail swishing faster than usual behind it, its butt oddly higher than usual (not that I could tell behind its giant crystal-infested back but whatever). I froze, anticipating it to pounce on me, but it wasn't moving or anything. It was just watching, its eerie and scaly turquoise eyes locked on the stick in my hand with way too much attention._

_I waved it left. Almost as if the creature's thoughts flew out and melted into the lava, it followed my stick obediently, turning its entire body towards it and shaking its booty. I waved it right. I got the same reaction. At the same time that I realized what was going on, I was wondering why in the world a badass fire-breathing lizard like this one would even think of behaving like a dog._

_"FETCH, LIZARD BUTT!" I yelled as lout as I could, tossing the stick over my head._

_And like the faithful little lizard-dog of Ganondorf that he was, he dived after it, not thinking twice, absolutely wanting to catch the tiny tree offspring as soon as possible. He landed in the lava and howled, burning himself to a crisp as he literally exploded into a bunch of glittery dust and faded away._

_Too tired to argue against the laws of logic in this place, I fell into a tired heap on the ground and took a quick nap before deciding to return to Goron City. I had been able to beat the boss from this cave, even if my success came with the oddest situation, and that filled me with a sense of pride and self-worth. It had to mean something that I could beat it. Would it be even possible that I'm better than Link?_

* * *

"We should spar or something," I threw offhandedly as we, once more, chased after chickens to help Anju. I know I had said I wasn't going to bother her anymore, but she was on the verge on a breakdown so I felt really bad. Link, naturally, was a big softy and helped without question, already catching two without trying.

"Sure, Elder Aka gave me some Sheikah training and said I should practice more," He responded with a bright smile, swooping down at the same time so that his fingers curled under the feathers of the running chicken. Without losing a beat, the tiny soon-to-be meal was lifted above the boy's head, Link ignoring the please-let-me-go squawking and starting on his way back. Before he could further away, I jumped up and followed him, trying not to break the conversation.

Special Sheikah training? I bet that was a part of old fart Aka's plan to get me to do his work so that he can train Link to be a ninja or whatever. I don't want to fight against that though, what if he beats my guts out of me? (Plus, I'm having a one-sided competition against him, but he'd obviously win right now, but one day. ONE. DAY.) "I-I'm not the greatest person to practice against… maybe those Stalchild from when we travel are better?"

"No, Elder Aka made me train them all the time, the whole week you were gone," He pouted and tossed the chicken in the coop. It squawked angrily at us, kicked some dirt into our faces, and stalked off to share some secret revenge plan on us with his fellow brothers that got grounded. "I want to train against something different for once."

Wait. Aren't chickens females?

They're PSMing like them…

"Well, how about I let you fight all the monsters on the way to getting the third spiritual stone?" I piped up, trying to look nonchalant, like I didn't care about monsters and that they held no appeal to me. I didn't want to fight. I'm a weakling out of shape, and it's a wonder why my legs aren't aching after all the running I've done lately. It's almost scary, but at the same time I'm glad I don't have to feel dead because of it. I'm glad I can focus instead of having muscles constantly begging for rest.

"I already do that," He teased, bringing an embarrassed blush to my cheeks. I didn't really understand how, but ever since I came back to Kakariko, Link has been talking a whole lot more than usual and Navi was actually staying silent for once. I looked around for the little fairy and realized that the reason I couldn't find her was because she was hiding inside Link's hat again. Maybe she got really tired and was taking a rest? Or maybe Aka got to her and told her to back off? Speaking of Aka, Link did say they trained together. Maybe that's what's suddenly giving him confidence? Other than questioning it, I wasn't going to fight it. Link was so precious, and having him like this just gave him a thousand more chances to be with Zelda. They're so perfect for each other!

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked, breaking my thoughts from my OTP. "You have a weird look on your face,"

I scoffed, even if I knew it was true, and couldn't resist the huge grin that snuck into my face. "Nah, you're just imagining things."

"If you say so," He dropped the chicken that was in his hands and looked around for another one. We did this for about ten minutes before a spot of white jumped out from behind a wall.

I shrieked obnoxiously and pointed, and the chickens in the pen next to us started and squawked in fright. "Chicken spotted! Let's go get it!" It didn't seem to have noticed us yet, even if I seemed to be making too much noise already.

"Wait, Lilith and Link," The rusty voice of Aka suddenly cut us off. I halted mid step and turned back, wondering how he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm a ninja."

"Shuddup."

"Anyway," He wheezed, dropping a cough into his fist before continuing. "You two must leave this place at once."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "But we didn't even talk about our deal—"

He nodded and tapped his cane a few times on the ground in thought. "Information about the feather and the last spiritual stone, correct?" I nodded and he moved forward to sit on a random ball of leftover hay next to the barn. A chicken bawked jealously nearby, but once Aka gave it a strict glare, it hightailed itself back into the safety of its little house. "The third stone is found at Zora's domain, held by the king and passed down from generation to generation when their child is of age to marry. I'm quite old right now and I might be forgetting some things, but I do recall King Zora XVI having a daughter." He turned his old beady gray eyes on Link, "Do you remember the young lad from this morning?" Link nodded and Aka nodded back as if they were bobble heads. "He is called Revan, and I've sent him to fetch the stone for you, seeing as Lilith hadn't returned yet." I really hope he wasn't picking a fight with that comment. "You two—three if you count the fairy—should head back to the Princess of Hyrule immediately!"

"Why must we go so urgently?" Link asked this time, before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

The old man sighed, his wrinkles seeming more predominant and noticeable now that he had an odd worried expression on his face. "I didn't want to tell you two at first, but you're going to need to know the situation if you're going to try to get into Hyrule Castle town." I shared a look with Link in worry. Something bad had happened, hadn't there? "Ganondorf had managed to convince the King of Hyrule that you two are thieves befriending the Princess under false pretenses."

I tried to prove him wrong the second the words left his lips, "But that's not true!"

Aka shook his head in his own way of saying that he already knew that but couldn't do anything to fight it. "Princess Zelda has been confined to her quarters for safety, but Ganondorf is still unsatisfied. He was able to gain permission to send castle guards around the land of Hyrule to catch you two. But something's not right. They were only ordered to capture _you_, Lilith." I reeled in surprise, my widened eyes clashing with his suspicious ones. "Why would he specify something like that? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Both eyes turned on me. I flushed red and tried to defend myself. "Of course not! I've only ever seen him once, when we were spying on him with Zelda! How would he even know something about me, if we've never met before?" What else could I say to help my case? Oh! Maybe… "Link was with me the whole time, so he would know if I'd be cahoots with him."

Aka nodded in understanding, but I could tell he was unsatisfied by my answer. He let it slide though, "Even then, you must obtain the Ocarina of Time from the Princess and meet Revan at the Temple of Time. Then you take a hold of the Triforce and destroy Ganondorf once and for all."

I nodded my head, a bad feeling falling low into my gut. I think it was guilt, but I raised my hand anyway, "Can I speak?" When he nodded, I proceeded. "Before scaling the mountain that I told myself never to climb—" Aka Death Mountain, "—I made a promise to Link that I would help him get the second spiritual stone before I gave myself the freedom to do what I wanted and go where I wanted next." Link nodded in agreement, no complaints against what I was saying so far. I could tell by the worried look on his face that he had assumed what I was going to utter next. I wished he were wrong. "I had made the decision to stay with his party, thinking that I was finally good enough to join him," Link's expression literally brightened up like a Christmas tree. I'm not joking. "But that was before I heard of this situation." Aka and Link shared a look. I ignored the tiny jealous feeling I had of the boy that for be able to read the old man's mind. I wanted to do that too! Who knew what he was thinking in that crazy peanut brain of his? (Well, Link, but that's not the point.) "So I have a plan about what to do with those guards."

Aka got a wicked glint in his eye. I think he liked defying The Man—or in this case, The Man's knights—and that made me smirk back in amusement. I wasn't much of the bad girl type (I was a suck-up at most) but I could deal with going a bit out of character in this world that doesn't exitst.

Old Senior Aka beckoned us closer to him. "Come tell me your schemes and we shall ridicule the foolish King's pawns."

I liked the way he thinks.


	9. Arc 1: Recruiting

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_Wow, to think that Uni was able to keep me busy enough to stop me from writing!_**

**_But I guess it's also my own fault for buying Oracle of Ages, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword during close intervals. Other than games and school, I was drawing and watching anime :_**

**_I own nothing but my own characters and ideas! Revan belongs to _Yasha Kyouran_. Everything else belongs to _Shigeru Miyamoto!**

**_Enjoy the chapter and R&R!_**

* * *

Okay, you know what? I take that back. I didn't like the way Aka thinks.

Not when it involves me being _bait_, I mean.

"Yo guards!" I yelled to the duo in front of me, slingshot-ing a few rocks at them to catch their attention. The shorter one jumped about a foot in the air and started wildly looking about, clearly not understanding that I was _right in front of_ _him_. He must be new to this job. The second smacked his friend over the head and pointed his spear at me. "State your name!"

"Isn't it obvious?" I mean, come on, who hadn't told them I had purple hair? I had to be the easiest recognizable person in this here world. "I'm Lilith!" I placed a hand on my hip and tossed the other one above my head, striking a pose.

"Ah-ha! That was easy!" The second whipped his spear forward as well, "We found you! You're under arrest!"

Stick to the invisible script, I thought to myself as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I feigned innocence and tilted my head, "I am?"

"Yes!" Knight number two spoke this time. "Come with us! We're taking you in!"

"Well okay…" I started in fake thought. ("Yes!" The tiny-er guard whooped to himself.) "But you have to catch me first!" I giggled and, just like Impa, tossed a few Deku nuts on the ground, creating a very bright flash of light. They yelped and I heard some muffled swears, but I didn't dare check if they were okay as I bolted from the place. I stopped a few kilometers away, just enough so that I was still visible from their spot in front of the Hyrule Castle Town's doors, and taunted them. "Hey look, I'm way over here! Teeheehee!" That's when it was their turn to sprint to my location. And you know what? Let's forget the plan. These guys were fast! That's not just because my legs were tiny and could barely carry me anywhere either.

"Aha!" The voice of one of the guards suddenly mouahaha-ed right behind me. I shrieked in surprise and dropped to the ground, covering my head so that I wasn't accidentally beheaded. The two kept going for a bit before turning back in surprise, and I took that to my advantage to toss another deku nut to disorient them before taking back the lead. Behind me, the newbie guard shrieked like a little girl and flailed, but the other one had blocked his eyes in the nick of time so he was easily keeping up with me. I flew past the familiar tall hill of Lon Lon Ranch, resisting the urge to shake my fist at it to smite its annoying worker, and kept going. I knew that my destination wasn't too far from my position. A few more hyperventilating sprints from me and I'll get there in no time. When I noticed the tree tips blurring into a small archway some distance from me, I grinned and pushed on faster. If these guys were as bad as they were chasing me, I was going to reach Kokiri forest without a hitch.

The road curved and I vanished into the opening of the forest.

No one followed me in.

"Wait, brother!" I heard the wimpy guard stop the other one from reaching the bridge where I halted. They were talking really loud too, so I could hear them clearly, even if they haven't entered yet. "I heard rumors about this place!"

"Now's not the time for silly rumors," The other one grunted.

"B-but they said that non-Kokiris turn into monsters in there!"

"That's all lies. You can't turn into a monster."

"Hehehehe," A voice cackled nearby, and I turned just in time to spot that always annoying know-it-all brother, with the same face-eating orange hair, laughing and making his way over. He looked completely innocent today, unlike the last few times where I would feel totally uneasy by his odd attitude, and he beamed and waved.

"Hi," I said, and then looked over my shoulder at the entrance to make sure I would see them if they stopped arguing and dragged themselves in.

"You're late!" Okay, nevermind, he was still the same.

I sucked in a breath, "For what this time?"

"For bringing those two here," He stuck his thumb in the direction I was keeping an eye on.

"It wasn't really on the agenda, but I thought I might as well." I shrugged, "How'd you know?"

"Duh, I know everything!" He jumped onto the really flimsy railings of the rope bridge and walked on it like it took absolutely no effort. "Hence, _know-it-all_ brothers."

"Oh right—"

The guards sucked in their guts and came through.

"Ah, you waited?" Sir newbie flushed modestly for some reason.

I rolled my eyes, blew a raspberry, and ran for the town. Well, that's what I wanted to do, but nothing ever happens as planned. The know-it-all brother (I really need to know people's name, this was getting tiresome) grabbed my arm and pulled me up to where he was standing. The guards barely had time to take a swipe at us before he leaned over the edge and we were plummeting down below the bridge.

I wasn't originally supposed to lead them all the way to Kokiri Forest. The plan was to distract and ditch: go to Lon Lon Ranch, make them run circles around the track, then ditch them if when they got tired (if I didn't first, I mean). It sounded fun and safe, which was why I was all for it, but Aka thought we could do better. _He_ wanted to capture them, strip them to their underwear, and tie them to the lookout tower to humiliate them, but Link and I managed to convince him for some sort of in between. It was made clear that the old man disliked the castle knights, so he still wanted to ruin them. Kokiri forest was the only other place he wanted the knights to be led to, and since I was an idiot at the time, I agreed without knowing why. Now that I head the rumor, I didn't feel too hot about my safety either.

Sir Know-It-All landed safely on a tall wooden stump (not that I could say the same about me) and kept leaping from one to the other, all differing in height and size. When he deemed we were close enough to the ground, he let go of me and I fell down in a heap of confused and horrified expressions. That had to be the scariest thing I had ever live through; being so high up and on the verge of falling and breaking my neck as that stealthy-as-a-fart fairy boy brought me up and down and up and down. Oh my God—er, Goddesses—this is just like a rollercoaster.

Cue throwing up now!

LOL NOPE. Can't do that when the guards thought it was cool to jump down and follow us.

Upon landing on the ground, they came for us. I was still feeling queasy and could only hope to keep my supper as they approached. I naturally looked at my savior for help, only to realize that he wasn't on his post anymore, but rather jumping away like a bunny. I had just been dropped to my death and this guy decided to ditch me to fend for myself? You had to be kidding me!

I scrambled to my feet and ran back a few meters to get some distance between me and the knights. "S-stay back!" I slid into the only judo fighting stance I remembered, but kept a hand back just in case I needed to quickly pull my dagger out of my boot.

"Ha!" Newbie guard roared in laughter, "You call that a stance? Lame!"

I didn't let that get to me and ignored it, waiting. They stopped in front of me and, after sending each other contemplative looks, newbie decided he was going to go first. He tucked in his spear and went in for a jab, so I shifted to the side and it thankfully only skimmed my shoulder. I grabbed onto its wooden spine and yanked it, making him lean forward with it. I had wanted to pull him off balance, but it was going to be hard on someone who had been training his body forever. I changed my hands to the top of his chest plate and stuck out my opposite foot, pulling him out even further. Upon being obstructed by my ankle, I managed to flip him to a certain extent, but he quickly caught himself before he could fall. He dropped the spear and grabbed my hands in one of his, using his other one to get a fistful of my shirt. Without using much force, he pulled me up over his head. I yelled in fright and stared down at the ground with wide eyes, the nausea coming back and begging my throat for release.

"Put her down or you'll regret it," To my surprise, it was the other guard who ordered this.

Newbie glared at him, ticked off. "You're on her side now?!"

The experienced one—okay, I really need to figure out what their names are—shook his head and pointed to my face. "She's about to barf."

So much truth in those five words.

As if I was some bug crawling up his leg, newbie guard paled and tossed me away, not bothering to put me down gently. I would've sent a remark at him for being a rude jerkface, but I was so happy to be back on the ground that my gratitude took over my rare witty moment. Just when I thought it would get better and I would have a chance of being taken care of as fragile (to some extent; wimpy/rude guard was not afraid to pick me up and throw me around), it got worst.

The leader of the two, the guard that had saved me from being in the air too long, was growing and morphing. I stared in horror, just like wimpy guard, as bones started protruding from his back and arms. His flesh started becoming bendable and started drooping as if he was a flabby old man (coughAkacough) and melting away. When I was whimpering and on the verge of hyperventilating, he finally checked himself to know why we were freaking out and he screamed. Then wimpy dude screamed, and when I turned to look at him, I noticed he was in the same situation—his skin was starting to peel away from his bones.

"Get away from them, Lilith!" A high pitched and very familiar voice cried to me.

I forced my eyes away from the mutations and searched for the owner of the voice. I beamed when I noticed the waving arm and the unique vibrant hair standing on the bridge, with the ditching Know-It-All brother at her side. So that's where he went! I still didn't like him though. "Saria!"

She was making a motion to come to her with her hand now, "Get out of there! Quickly!"

My mind was yelling at me to follow her advice, but I was rooted to the spot with fear. This was nothing like facing Mido or that giant dog-lizard from the cave! This wasn't even like those zombies from my dreams that froze me in place when I wanted to move! No, this was worst; I was watching my perpetrators' skin peel off until all that was left were bones, and I was frozen solid by my own fear. (A good thing though, the clothes stayed on, so it was a tad bit less horrifying.)

I only managed to snap out of it when one of the two grabbed me by my throat and then threw me harshly into a tree. I lost my breath and wheezed in a panic to get it back, scrambling once more to my feet before they could make it worst. If you stay down on the ground, there's a lot more chances to get hurt by your opponent. A skeleton hand swiped at me and I ducked in the nick of time, running to the side to avoid him altogether. I hadn't anticipated the other one though, and he swung his spear hard into my face, enough for me to fall over and see stars.

"No! Lilith!" Saria cried from the background.

My eyes were fighting against my will to stay open, my vision blurring and lessening with every second. I could barely feel myself anymore, not even feeling the sense of danger and emergency as I saw the two giant skeletons with bright eyes glowing above my head. I was getting so tired and sleep was starting to sound like a real good thing at the moment.

Wait. Music. I was hearing music. It was faint, familiar, and slowly growing at a steady pace. I heard the cutest of echoes behind it, and I swear it sounded like the song of the forest. Why was I paying attention to that at _this_ time?

I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I came back to my senses, Saria was pissed.

"What do you think you're doing, Lilith?! Bringing Hylians here?! Are you insane?! We now have wild Stalfos here because of you! Do you know how hard it is for us to maintain the forest? Do you? And why didn't you run? Are you an idiot? You must always run at the first sign if danger! And where's Link? Isn't he supposed to be with you and helping you and protecting you? Are you even listening to me? You're being so rude to the person who saved your life, you know?"

"She's worst than Navi," I muttered to myself before addressing her, "Of course I'm listening!"

She put her hands on her hips and gave me the fiercest glare I've ever seen, "Well?"

I hesitated telling her, but I realized how much she must've been worried about us and changed my mind. I decided to tell her as much as she asks about. "Link is at the Temple of Time."

She lit up, "So he's got all the Spiritual Stones?" I nodded, and she whooped for two seconds before she narrowed her eyes at me, "And why are _you_ here?"

I looked down at my lap, "Iwasadistraction."

She blinked slowly, "Come again?"

I made a noise and blushed in embarrassment, "There's guards everywhere hunting me down, but not Link, so if I went to them and got them to chase me, that way Link'll have less trouble going to the Temple and meeting with the Princess than if I was tagging along."

I looked up in time to spot Saria nod and pace around her room, "Commendable." I watched her go, not knowing if I should say something or wait for her to come to an epiphany. "But ignorant."

"How so?" I asked, demanding clarification.

She crossed her arms and lent against the dresser, "Yes, your idea is worthy of praise, but—" Here it comes! "—you chose to bring them _here_ at _Kokiri_ _Forest_!" She huffed, "That's your mistake!" She was hinting towards the horrible event that just happened.

"But I didn't know that they would become skeletons! Aka just told me to bring them here!" I thought about it for a second, searching through my memories of this new place and blanched. "Oh my gosh. I knew about the whole monster thing! I can't believe I forgot!" Go me and my short term memory loss. I guess I hadn't believed the Know-It-All brother when he told me that at the start of my stay in Kokiri forest.

Saria semi froze in place, but I could tell that the gears in her head were working at high speed. "You know the leader of the Sheikah?"

I nodded, and gave her a suspicious stare back, "Yeah. How do you know him?"

"A few Sheikah stayed with us when they hadn't settled." Whoa, they were nomads? I can't imagine that! "But our cultures were too different, therefore they left. At the time, Aka was finishing his training by the master." She shook her head and shrugged, "He was very mischievous and troublesome..."

"Still is..." I grumbled crossly under my breath, unfortunately reminding myself of all the times he had smacked me in the face with his cane. The old bat sure loved to inflict damage, that's for sure. "It makes sense why he wanted me to bring them here though," I mused out loud, "We tried to convince him to not humiliate them, so he settled for here." I shook my head in disappointment of myself. Bad Lilith, bad! "If only I'd remembered..."

"We can't dwell about it for too long," Saria sensibly pointed out, crossing and uncrossing her arms awkwardly a few times. "Who knows what they're going to do to the forest now…"

"Good point," Because well, it was. I also didn't know what else to say, but that's normal. I'm a disappointing person to converse with. I thought over many other things I could tell her. I didn't really want to open up a conversation about how long it took me to get one stinking stone (I had been so confused and scared when I went through the cave that I kept chickening out of the rooms I'd enter, even if they weren't scary) so I had to think of something that would not even mention how we got the stones... Oh! I got an idea!

"So," I started, a sly grin slipping on my features. She gave me an odd look. "I have to say that Link and the Princess hit it off pretty well!"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Hit what off?"

I resisted the urge to crawl into a corner and sob for the rest of my life. The people of this world were so disappointing! "Their relationship."

"You can hit a relationship?"

"Yes." Let there be sarcasm. "It actually means that they're getting along pretty well," Since I was sitting and she was standing, I nudged the air in her direction, "if you know what I mean!" Cue wiggling eyebrows. I expected her to grin back and wiggle her eyebrows and for us to gossip and invent a bunch of farfetched ideas for them, just like Navi and I always do about this subject, but her eyebrows only shot up in a look of total blank confusion. I took that as a negative and shook my head, waving a hand dismissively in her direction, "Nevermind."

Well, that tanked. What other discussions can I throw out there?

"Are you implying that Link and Princess Zelda like each other?" Saria finally picked up on what I was saying after some thinking. Thank goodness, I was getting a major mind blank here.

My wicked grin returned, "Yes…"

I swear it just got fifty shades of awkward up in here. "…oh."

"Don't tell me…" I leaned forward from my spot on the bed and squinted at her, hand tactfully placed at my chin. I scrutinized and watched and analyzed her oddly depressed face. "…you like Link!"

"SHUSH." She lunged forward and slapped her hand over my mouth with so much force that I fell back and she was sitting on me. This new situation was suffocating me—literally!

"Injured person…!" I wheezed, feeling a few body parts ache and a few others cry out in pain (mostly my neck and back). Her entire weight was settled on top on me, and I swear I was going to break a few ribs if she stayed on my upper body. "Can't breathe…!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She rolled off me and helped me back up.

I coughed a few times to ensure my lungs were okay before something came to my mind as a quick conversation starter. I didn't like it, but I had to do the right thing. "Saria, I don't know if you noticed yet, but I kind of kidnapped your dagger…"

She stuck out her tongue at me, "I showed it to you on purpose. I wanted you to take it!"

I gaped, "You're kidding! I was feeling guilty about it!"

She giggled and waved the idea away, "Don't worry about it! I planned for it to happen! I know how to read people," That, and I'm pretty sure I talked to her about owning a weapon. I think I confided in her way too easily. Not that that's a bad thing, obviously. I mean, it got me a weapon and some clothes and all that. I wonder what would've happened to me if Saria hadn't found me that day in the forest. What would've Link and Navi done to me instead? Leave me? Feed me to the monsters? Actually, now that I think about it, Saria was really understanding of my situation. She didn't ask too many questions and was really warm and considerate. You'd think I wasn't the first person she took care of that came from another world to this place, that she's seen in this situation before.

OH. MY. GODDESSES. (YES, I FINALLY GOT IT RIGHT.)

"Saria!" I cried, jumping to my feet just as she moved to head for the door.

She jolted in surprise at my tone of urgency and turned with wide attentive eyes, ready to help with any problem that presented itself to her. "What's wrong?"

I squared off, ready for the worst. I already assumed the answer and I really hope I was wrong, but there was nothing I could really do if I'm right. Other than maybe throw a fit or something. "Am I the only one that fell from the sky to this place?"

I could tell the question caught her off guard, and the second it registered in her mind, her gaze escaped to the walls around her. "…no." Now she met my eye and tried to console me, apologetic and sad and looking really tiny. "I wanted to tell you sooner but you were so busy and the Deku Tree was dying and everything was just crazy—"

"But you were housing me!" I cried, arms flying, "You had all the chances in the world to tell me! I finally would've found someone who understands me! Who could help me!" I grabbed at my aching chest, feeling my emotions bubbling. My guess was right, and I was surely not happy about it. "And you kept it from me!" Am I ready to hurt Saria because I was sad and distressed right now? Why did knowing someone else like me so important to me? For all I knew, they could be a really rude meanie face who wouldn't even bother with me! I took a deep breath and thought it over. Another person meant someone I could relate to, someone who could give me hints about surviving this place, a friend, someone to accompany me, someone who wouldn't make me feel like an outsider… Yes, this was really important to some extent.

Saria was still blubbering sorrys everywhere, but she finally calmed enough to say, "I'll tell you who they are!" _THEY?_ I nodded, excited to know this tidbit of maybe-important information. I leaned forward in anticipation. "One of them is—"

"SARIA!" Wouldn't you know it, the annoying Know-It-All brother was back, slamming the door open and popping his head in, "The Stalfos are attacking the Forest Temple!"

Previous conversations gone down the drain, I whirled to face Saria, "I thought they were taken care of?"

She shook her head of bright green hair and started rummaging through her drawers for something. "I only distracted them enough to be able to get you out of there." She sent me a quick disapproving look over her shoulder at, "it didn't help that you fainted either." It was my turn to apologize. She pulled out a bag and started putting in various little items that I couldn't recognize, her going too fast. She held a strong, serious expression, and it was almost like she was a different person. I went to follow her out the house and help out, but she held out an arm to block my road. "Stay here." She then addressed the Know-It-All brother, "Please watch over her as I take care of my errands." He nodded and vanished behind the flap of the leaf door, him taking her spot.

Oh boy, this was not going to end well. I could feel it.

"I'm going to go take care of the Stalfos! I started this mess, so I'll be ending it! No one has to know!" I growled at him, trying to intimidate him into being submissive and forgetting what Saria said. I should've known better though, since he was always the one to daunt me, and he was giving me a sassy look. He was not going to fall for it, it was so easy to tell.

"No, you can't do that Lilith." The Know-it-all brother smiled charmingly, but I could tell there was a faint hint of malice behind it. I suppressed a shiver at how cold it was. "You'll only make it worse."

"No," I said, trying to figure where he was coming from. "I'll d-destroy—" I gulped down the word. I was really not a fan of killing people, even if they were alive. "—them. I'll stop them from ruining your home."

"Do you even know what Saria does?" He was completely serious now. The smile was gone, but he stepped in front me defiantly, determined not to let me pass. "Do you know how hard it is for her?"

I mutely shook my head, a bad feeling in my chest. I wanted to argue that Saria had nothing to do with it and continue to insist on helping, but there was something in his gaze. Something that told me it was more than a simple Stalfos, that it was more than just me going out there and risking my life. It was something she didn't want me to know. It had to be Saria's secret. Was I allowed to know?

"Where do you think she goes when she does her errands?" He asked as a conversation starter.

"Uh, the Lost Woods?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Correct!" Don't tell me he was going to go on about this in a game show manner. "What do you think she does in the Lost Woods?"

I shrugged. "Maybe clean it up? Making sure that no one litters, that branches and leaves don't get in the way and all that?"

He looked a bit impressed, but, at the same time, that look seemed to be mocking me. "So you aren't completely stupid!" He tilted his head appropriately, "She does clean the forest! But what else?"

I shrugged. Saria never really told me much about the things she did. She was super secretive.

He put a hand on his chin, "Alright, how about this: you know how monster started haunting and inhabiting this land of ours?"

I put two and two together, and blanched, "Does that mean that Saria's errands are…?"

He nodded his head.

My eyes popped out of my head and I shoved him aside, sprinting out of the door. "I can't let her go in this alone!"

I wasn't even a meter away from the door when my arm was grabbed, my foot was knocked off balance, and my face was pushed into the ground. I struggled as the person took my other hand and joined it to my other one behind me, then making my flailing futile as they sat on my back. I wailed helplessly.

"I am very disappointed in you, Lilith." Sir Know-It-All scolded with a few tsks, shaking his index finger next to my face when I tried to look back and glare at him. He was smiling like a total freak, "You had the gall to create trouble for us," I managed to spot him shake his hair in disappointment, "And now you've realized that you aren't the only human in this world." He let out some sort of frustrated sigh.

"Get off me!" I growled, unable to swing my feet even an inch near him.

"No can do," He chimed, not at all bothered by the fact that he was nearly squishing the life out of me. I could barely move my head either; he was still holding it down. "I don't know what made you think that there was more of _you people_—" He spit out the word like it was venom, "—here. But I made sure to eliminate them if they ever went out of line." A shiver ran involuntarily down my spine. "Oh? Scared?" He lent down until his lips were lightly grazing the shell of my earlobe. "You should be."

"Saria said there was other people!" I gulped, sincerely hoping that his threat was a fib. "So you're lying! You haven't taken care of them all!"

He gave a light hit over my head. I really felt like dog being punished by its master. "I never said I took care of all of them. I just said I took care of everyone that dared get out of line!" It was weird listening to him; his tone was friendly and calm, like he was talking to a friend, but the content his mouth was expelling was certainly not something to be friendly about. "Well, there is one exception..." He mused as the hand holding my head down starting playing with my purple hair. I perked up at the information. Someone was able to escape him? Then he can't be as great as he's trying to get me to believe. "There is one trait that makes it very obvious if you're an outsider." He yanked on my hair. I yelped and was forced to tilt my head in his direction for the pain to lessen. "Their hair." I narrowed my eyes and felt a scowl stretch on my face. "You're the first one I've noticed to have it to this extreme though. I did not expect such an _obvious _colour. Purple." He shrugged and finally let go, jumping to his feet and frolicking a few feet ahead of me. "Ah well. That just made things much easier!" I pushed myself to my knees and stretched my arms, feeling way worse than before now that I had been sat on a few times. It didn't help that this guy was still bullying me after everything that happened so far. Either he can hold a grudge about something I don't remember doing or I'm on the verge of crossing his invisible line. I hope it's the former.

"I'm still going after Saria and helping her!"

He gave me a glare that sent chills down my spine, "You're just asking to have your face shoved back into the ground."

I tried (and failed) to send the look right back at him, "Why can't I? She needs help! She can't take them on!"

"She's been doing it for a few hundred years against even stronger foes." WHAT. HOW. Don't tell me… WONDERWOMAN IN DISGUISE? What's wrong with this place? This is so weird. "Besides, you have a much more important goal to achieve." I shot him a confused look. He returned one that clearly stated I was a dumbass. I started but narrowed my eyes right back. He was so rude! Even worse than those guards! "Now that you've accomplished your narrow minded… mission—" I glared. He smirked back. "—you must return to Hyrule Castle Town and reunite with Link."

"Why should I do anything you say?" I growled at him, "After all that trouble, I need more rest!"

"Oh, stop being so selfish!" He rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. "So what if you're a little hurt? Link needs you!"

"No he doesn't!" I yelled back, my voice raising by the amount of bullshit this guy was throwing at me. "I came here on accident, so the Great Deku Tree was _still_ going to send Link! I'm useless to this weird mission! He's able to take care of it by himself!"

"Exactly! That's why you were sent to this world!" He threw his hands out in exasperation. I was taken aback and furrowed my eyebrows. I don't think this guy heard me correctly there. "Link was going to be sent like usual but you were sent here to change time!" What? Is this guy stupid? It's impossible to change time! "While he's going to be held in time for seven years, you're needed to stop Ganondorf from acquiring the Triforce!"

"But I'm can't! I'm a wimp!" I instantly doubted the idea that I happened to be important. "I can barely do anything in this world alone!" Example... I need an example! "L-like that giant lizard at the end of Dodongo's cavern! The molten lava did all the work!" No joke. It jumped into the lava and melted itself to death, just because it wanted that Deku stick I was holding.

"That doesn't matter!" He growing more and more anxious by the second, and that alone made me feel bad. "The Goddesses saw something in you in order for them to send you here! Now go prove them right!"

"Can't I do it tomorrow?" I whined pathetically. This situation reminded me of all those times my parents would tell at me to clean my room or do my homework. Oh wait, did I make a mess in Saria's house again? Do I need to make the bed?

"If we wait until tomorrow, then it'll be too late!" He stomped his foot impatiently, and that was the moment in the conversation when I realized that I actually had the upper hand. He was going to move me physically—which is weird since he was the one sitting on me a few minutes ago—if he wanted me to get a move on.

I crossed my arms and leaned comfortably on my heels, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't have faith that Link can take care of Ganondorf?"

His glare strengthened tenfold. "I never did. Why in the world do you think the Goddesses sent us to this horrid place?"

I would've done a spit take if I could, "_US_?!"

His look went back to innocent. "I never said that."

"Yeah you did."

"No. Prove it."

"How can I when it just happened like five seconds ago?"

"Then it never happened."

I let out a frustrated growl and resisted the urge to stomp my foot on the ground like an immature little kid. He was being unreasonable! "Well whatever, that's not gonna change my mind about not going!"

"Fine!" He hissed back. A sudden surge of dread passed over me. "You're willing to let the world fall into chaos?"

"Oh please!" I rolled my eyes. He was being over dramatic for nothing too. "If you want me to go and stop Ganondorf so bad, then why don't _you_ go and do it instead?"

That stopped him in his tracks. "Me?" He squeaked, face palling to an unhealthy degree. When I nodded in response, he started wildly shaking his head and hands back and forth. "No no no no no! T-that's _your_ job!"

"Well, I'm letting you replace me for the day," I shrugged and smiled to myself as my mind made a few extra connections. "I can go help Saria, and you can take care of Ganon. Sounds like a good plan to me!"

His eyes narrowed harshly on me. I repressed a shiver and held on strong. He cannot influence me with looks. "Fine!" He eventually hissed out, just when I was ready to turn around and ditch him. "We'll compromise!"

I raised my eyebrows for him to elaborate.

"We'll both go."

I thought about it for a second, making the link at how it would be meeting him halfway. Unfortunately, it was darn close, and I didn't want to keep arguing. I had a feeling that he'd be able to bother me for hours on end, something I did not want to experience.

"Alright. Let's go."

"W-wait you're not going to ask how I'm going to leave this place? I can turn into a monster as I leave this place you know!"

I rolled my eyes, "You said you were one of us _humans_—" I pointed a thumb to myself and smiled innocently, "—remember? You'll be fine!"

"I-I never said!"

I threw his argument right back at him. "Prove it!"

He grumbled some intelligible sentences before following my lead and going to pack. (I didn't have much things to bring with me though. I simply changed clothes and made sure everything was in its place. Oh, and I stole one of Saria's cookies. Not that she'd mind, she probably purposely left it out for me to take.)

* * *

"We should get a horse. It would be much faster."

"No. We're not kidnapping a horse."

"She'll like you though! You're her master!"

"She?"

"Your horse."

"I don't have a horse."

"Not yet."

"Shut up please!"

"But the horse!"

"No!"

We were passing Lon Lon ranch by this point, and this stupid boy wouldn't dare shut up. We were so close to Hyrule castle town that we needed to be quiet if we wanted to pass by peacefully. Of course, when I told him this, he immediately had to argue.

"You took care of the guards remember? They became Stalfos. They can't return to their posts."

"What if more were sent? They must've noticed their absence!"

We reached the door. Like he said, the coast was clear.

I ignored his better-than-you smirk. "Shut it."

The sun was falling behind though, and the wooden bridge started to move upwards.

"They close the gate at night time!" The Kokiri boy next to me warned, and I bolted forward to reach the door faster. I jumped up in the nick of time and got a good hold of the lifting bridge, pulling myself up and then reaching down to help my companion. He managed to catch my hand at the very last possible second and I hauled him in. A few seconds later, we slid to the ground on the other side as the gate locked shut. We landed harshly on our butts, but we were in, so that was all that mattered. It was a close one there.

"Do you happen to know where the Temple of Time is?" I groaned, pushing myself to my feet and dusting off the dirt from my jeans.

"Yeah, it's—" He started, but then his voice trailed off as he looked up the path leading to the market. I glanced at him in confusion before following his gaze. A few feet in front of us was a lone figure, cloaked in darkness. "What do you want, Revan?"

"Nice of you to join us," The figure sneered, ignoring the question and shaking away stray black locks from his dark eyes, "Lilith, Zeke."

The boy next to me bristled, setting a glare on his features so strong that I felt myself falter, even if I wasn't the one it was focused on. My small happy moment for figuring out my current acquaintance's name vanished though, and I realized that the boy in front of me was the one that Aka said was supposed to help Link and I.


	10. Arc 1: Current

**DANCING IN TIME**

_Written by MarLuna_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**_Author's corner:_**

**_I'm supposed to be writing three essays for this Wednesday, but for some reason, my stories are calling out to me and are begging to be written. I don't really know what to do, since I really have to work but I find myself unable to!_**

**_But anyway, I'm sorry if it starts to sound lame near the end, I was rushing it a bit to finish it and get it out there to continue working on my essays asap. I hope you still enjoy it though! This is the last chapter of the first arc! I can't wait to start the second one!_**

**_I own nothing but my own characters and ideas! Revan belongs to _Yasha Kyouran_. Everything else belongs to _Shigeru Miyamoto and his awesome peeps!**

**_Enjoy the chapter and R&R!_**

* * *

Dread. That's the first thing I felt when I entered the Temple of Time, which is really odd considering this had to be the safest sanctuary this city has. It was a temple, and temples exhales purity, safety, and relief.

But this one was everything but. Sure, the walls were bright and polished and shining, but that meant nothing when you knew that through this temple was the only way to reach the Triforce. The Triforce that we're trying so hard to protect. The Triforce that this Ganondorf so desperately wants. This temple may be perfect, but it still made me uneasy. Zeke had tried so hard to evade coming here (though I outwitted him, haha!) and there was so much emphasis on the Triforce and getting it and protecting it that I had a bad feeling in the bottom of my gut. Something was going to happen in this place, I was sure of it.

"It's about time!" Navi screeched from the other side of the room, flying a few circles around Link afterwards. She turned back to face us though, and then promptly fluttered over, taking her time to swirl around each of us in turn. "Lilith, glad you changed your mind—" I rolled my eyes. Link must've filled her in about my need to run away a bunch of times. "Revan, good job finding these two." To which he replied with a: "Ha! You underestimate me, little pixie." Next, she stopped in front of our unexpected guest. "Who's this now?" She jumped right in his face and started pulling at his cheeks and nose and hair. I laughed and walked forward, leaving them there as I passed some sort of large ceramic stump in the middle of the room that reminded me of the one in the forest, when I first arrived in this abnormal world.

"Unhand me, you miniature peasant!" I heard Zeke squawk behind me as Revan snorted, joining me as I sauntered up to the altar where Link was standing.

"He's such a big baby." He threw offhandedly at me.

A smirk met my lips. Finally someone who I could relate to? "Tell me about it."

"Peasant?! Who are you calling peasant?! You, my foolish little green idiot, are making the biggest—" She started in a fury, but then halted abruptly. She started again, but this time her madness was gone, replaced by wonder and bewilderment. "Hey, what the heck are you doing here, idiot kokiri boy? You kokiris are not allowed to leave the forest or else you'd—"

I whirled on the spot as overheard the conversation, cutting them off. "That's right! You didn't turn into a _monster _like you said you would!" I grinned teasingly. "So you _are_ one of us!" ("One of us, one of us!" Revan echoed next to me.)

"'_One of us'_"? Navi quoted in confusion, tilting her head. I could see her getting ticked from getting cut off and ignored, but she kept herself in check.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Zeke was still adamant about the subject. "I could simply be someone from another race in disguise!"

"Come on, children. We have better things to do than whine like a bunch of hungry animals." Revan rolled his eyes next to us and made a motion for us to follow him to the front. "I'd rather not stay here as much as I need to be. I have better things to do."

"Better things to do than save the world?" I distinctly heard fake-kokiri brother grumble from behind, but nevertheless he fell in step with us and eventually reached Link at the same time we did. Navi was still hovering near the living, ticking time bomb Zeke, who was desperately swatting her away in annoyance, and I smiled back to Link, who was daintily holding the three special crystals in his hands.

All was well.

For about five minutes.

"Stop touching me, you fly!"

"Navi, stop being such a pervert." Revan tried to stop her this time.

"I-I'm not!"

"Then let go of the poor boy."

"I'm not poor!" Zeke tried to be convincing but failed.

"But his skin is so soft..."

"...pervert..." I fake-coughed into my fist.

She glared at me, "Says the girl with commitment issues!"

_"Excuse me?"_

She whirled on our mystery guest, since he was the one who started after her first. "And what about you, Sir Danterious?"

"Dan...terious?"

"A mix of the words danger and mysterious."

"I never heard of that word." Revan whispered at me.

"Neither did I." I returned with a shrug.

"I made it up!" Navi had the nerve to look like a genius right now.

Revan smirked as if he knew her dirty little secret. Knowing him as long as I did (which was five seconds), he probably did. "...suuuuure ya did," he scoffed.

Looks were shared. I had an especially weird one on right now. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Revan replied again, because even the know-it-all brother didn't catch on to what I was asking (plus he had his hands full, not that it mattered). "The fact that poor Link over here will probably hurt his brain trying to figure out what we're hinting at."

"Oh shoot, I keep forgetting about that." We turned and looked back at Link, whose face showed he was hard at work trying to get what we were saying. I patted his shoulder sympathetically. Navi hissed in anger from being ignored again and tugged harshly on Zeke's hair.

"_Ow_!" He screamed pointedly in her face.

She shot him a dirty look as if he were the one in the wrong and flew right back to Link's side, sticking her tongue out at Zeke. Link looked like he really didn't want to be stuck in the middle of their quarrel.

I tried not to focus on them and looked down at the sparkling items in Link's hands. "So that's the last Spiritual Stone?" It had three sparkling sapphires, looking much like a triangle if you were to trace its outlines with a ruler, with golden pieces between each gem. I was entranced instantly.

"Yup!" Navi chirped proudly, as if she was the one to actually go through the trouble of getting it. "It took some time but with my awesome skillz, I got them out of a jam and saved the day—" Revan, bless his soul, flicked her away with his finger, "—ow! Why would you do that to the _great_ me?"

"Don't even think about taking the credit." His dark silver eyes turned on me, indecipherable, but there was something behind them, searching, analyzing. I didn't know why he was watching me so intensely though, and hope fluttered in my gut as he spent long seconds watching me. I stared back, a bit confused, and felt a pang of guilt when he looked away, feeling as if I had disappointed him. Something about him was nagging the back of my mind though, and it was my turn to scrutinize him. I observed the side of his face, the bright eyes looking away, the curve of the cheeks, the lift of the nose, the soft black hair settled lightly on the forehead, the curve of his lips as his head tilted in my direction—"Like what you see?" I hadn't even realized he was the one talking until I lifted my eyes to his and noticed it. There was a feeling of familiarity behind the taunt and attitude and, even if it hadn't been the first time being teased by him, I blushed bright red.

To say he left me frazzled was an understatement. "N-no—b-but—I—"

"ANYWAY!" Zeke abruptly jumped in the spot between Revan and I, scaring me out of my sockets. He gave me a pointed look to watch myself before addressing Link. I looked away in embarrassment. "Let's get this party started!"

He shared a look with Navi, "…party?"

Zeke fake-coughed to pass the awkward tension, "Uh, I mean, start with the opening of the doors, or whatever those stones do, yes?"

A light bulb almost appeared above Link's head as he realized what we were talking about. "Oh! Right!" Navi smacked her forehead at him, even if she also had no idea what Zeke had meant.

I waited with my partners in as Link took the honours and placed the stones one by one on the altar. The emerald, then the ruby, and finally the sapphires. We stilled, preparing ourselves for the worst, but nothing happened after a full minute.

"…it didn't work?" Zeke grumbled, crossing his arms.

"We need the Ocarina of Time to play a song." Zeke rolled his eyes at the impatient male. "Look up there at what's marked on the altar. It says to play the 'Song of Time'."

Link's hands swooped into his pockets and he brought out a totally different ocarina than what Saria had given him. I felt a pang of betrayal, but kept quiet, knowing that he had a reason to have this new one. This one had to be the Ocarina of Time: I spotted the Triforce emblem on it, and it matched the one on the giant door in front of us behind the altar, the one we wanted to open. He brought the instrument to his lips and started to play a melody that I had never heard before, his fingers rhythmically flowing from hole to hole as he played the song etched into his memory. I closed my eyes and savored the sound, trying to memorize the tune. Although I had no instrument, it might come in handy to know a few songs that open up secret passages.

As soon as Link finished the temple started to rumble and shake. Zeke slid off balance, having been enjoying the moment like I was, and oh-so-gracefully fell on his butt. I snickered and spread my feet, lowering myself closer to the ground as I glanced around. My eyes locked on the door, watching it spasm and rock in place. Fortunately for us, the temple wasn't breaking or falling on us, and it was only the door that was affected. At an agonizingly slow pace, the door slid itself to the sides, opening the next room to us as it split itself in its center. As soon as the doors locked into place, the shaking stopped instantly. We took a few minutes to share high fives before staring at the new objective.

"Who goes first?" I asked, looking at each individual one at a time. The only person who didn't look away from me was Link, a look of fierce determination on his face. He nodded at me. "Alright then, go ahead." He didn't have to be told twice. Without even a hesitant glance over his shoulder, he was gone in the darkness of the next room with Navi. I turned to my accomplices in crime, curiosity picking my interest. How exactly did the inside of that room look like? Was the Triforce really in there? Would it really look like those three triangles that associated with them? I had to know! "Let's go too!"

"Not yet." Revan stopped me in my tracks, glancing over his shoulder at the door behind him that led to the great outdoors. "It's almost time."

I was going to send him a questioning look, but since he wasn't looking at me, I sent it to Zeke instead. The boy rolled his eyes at how forgetful I was (I wasn't!) and mouthed: 'Ganondorf', which made me shiver in turn, because he was not someone I wanted to face.

"If he sees all three of us here upon entrance, then he'll know something's up." Zeke grumbled, putting a thoughtful hand to his chin. "We have to corner him in here somehow."

Revan raised an eyebrow, "Who says that he's coming _today_?"

Zeke tapped his forehead, "I know everything. So you'll just have to _trust_ me," and smirked, "you can do that, right, big guy?"

Revan rolled his eyes but didn't argue. "As long as you don't _wimp_ out."

I swear to the Goddesses that electricity passed through their gaze at that instant, zapping at the dead center. The way they were addressing each other was warm, taunting, familiar, and informal. It was almost as if they had known each other long before I came into the picture. The idea of that gave me a pang of loneliness, and I couldn't help but ask: "Did you two know each other?"

The smiled wiped off Revan's face and he looked at Zeke for help. The boy just shrugged in response, as if he had gotten used to answering the question, "she lost most of her memory."

Revan blinked as it sunk in and then jerked his head towards the open door of time, clearly meaning that he wanted to talk to Zeke privately over there. The redhead nodded back, and with a quick excuse me, they ditched me right there. I stood there blankly in confusion as they sauntered away, blinking long seconds away as I tried to process what just happened. Did they just ditch me because I had lost my _memory_? What in the world was up with that!

"…it by now? Like you did?" I heard Revan ask just as they passed through the door.

"…many things too… of them worked..." Zeke's voice faded away and I inched closer to catch the last tidbit, none of it making sense. Why was my memory so important, and why did it have to do with them knowing each other? Did that mean that I was supposed to know them as well? I'm pretty sure I would've recognized them I had met them before, memory lost or not. Maybe that's why Revan was staring earlier. If we had really been friends before, then he would've obviously noticed how different I was acting around him. I stared at the Spiritual Stones, letting my gaze loose itself in their shining, sparkling figures. They really were pretty and entrancing. They must have a large monetary value on them, even more now that Ganondorf was after it. I had to wonder if he would be willing to hire an assassin of sorts to get it back for him. Maybe Revan, he whom I knew nothing about, who wore nothing but black and was _danterious_, as Navi so quaintly said it, was actually hired by Ganondorf? I shook the idea away. He knew Zeke, and although the boy was a bug who kept bullying me horribly the past few weeks, he was a good guy. But did I really know and trust Zeke like I sincerely hoped I did?

My thoughts were cut off instantly, however; as the doors slammed open behind me and the large intimidating figure that was clearly Ganondorf strutted in.

* * *

I turned back to gazing at the stones, trying to will my speeding heart to slow down as it beat harshly against my ribcage anxiously. My thoughts dissolved from my mind as all words lost me, and I furiously tried to think of many ways to escape the situation, only getting blank answers in return. Of course, I knew I couldn't leave yet, not if I wanted to leave guilt free. I was apparently supposed to be the one that dealt with this gerudo. I just didn't know how. Killing wasn't exactly my forte.

"Would you look at that?" I spun around as the sound of deep, provoking voice entered my ears. I shivered when my eyes landed on his tall, ominous figure, it still haunting my thoughts from my nightmares. I was glad I had stopped seeing him in said horrid dreams, but seeing him here in person was so much worse. He was wearing an evil smirk, a taunting smirk, the same one from my nightmares. "Looks like the little girl got lost." He stalked forward to me, and I was too scared to shrink away. I flinched when he leaned too close to me, and that made him grin. "Scared?" He leered.

I didn't reply, seeing as the answer was obvious, and instead waited, watching and analyzing. He clearly loved power (why else would he want the Triforce?) and standing above everyone else. Of course, I didn't read any malice towards me in his expression yet, but that could easily be hidden away. He could simply always be angry and I wouldn't know it until I was half dead and begging for my life to be sparred as he took out his anger on me. Or maybe he'd have a reason to. Maybe he knew about Zelda's plans and was going to come after us one by one with revenge.

"Good." He continued when he realised no words were going to escape my dry, parted lips. His hand landed on my shoulder. My blood ran cold. It was not an affectionate gesture. "Now outta the way!"

I felt the force on my shoulder before I was roughly shoved. I soared sideways, landing awkwardly on my shoulder near the wall. I grunted at the sheer force of it, refusing to make a sound to alert the others. I wanted to guarantee my chances alone first. I sat back up and watched as the man slowly sauntered forward. He was sure taking his time for someone who wanted to take over the world as soon as possible. He walked up the steps in front of the door, not even throwing a second glance at me.

I had to stop him before he passed through the Door of Time.

I desperately searched my pockets until I eventually came across something that could help me—Link's slingshot that I still hadn't given back. But as I searched around, I couldn't find a rock or seed that could help me in this situation. The temple was pristine and there was no way I could even hope to find some rubble. I looked around for anything else that could help, but when I came up with nothing, I knew that Saria was going to hate me for what I was going to do next.

And that was to whip my boot at the back of the bad guy's head.

He froze in his steps and I felt my blood run cold as the room became eerily quiet. My boot thumped on the ground after perfectly smacking him square in the back of his red head, and changed the weight of my feet as I was forced to stand unevenly. Not that it mattered; I was trying not to melt under the uncomfortably deadly glare he was shooting at me over his shoulder.

The second he straightened up and started towards me, waves of killing intent rolling off him, I sprinted across the room as fast as I could, trying to reach the door I had entered with. Anyone else would've done the same as I did. Facing Ganondorf was a stupid move on my part, and I could not believe that I had dared throw Saria's boot at his head. I had to be messed up in the brain. I knew I wasn't afraid to do things when the moment called for it, but this was one of the stupid things I had done that I desperately wish I could take back. I had just ultimately pissed off the dark underlord, and I knew deep down in my heart that I was never going to be able to tell the tale of this moment. My survival was now slim to none, all because of one boot. Reaching the door, though, felt like forever. It was at that moment that my brain thought it would be smart to remind me that I was in the body of a ten year old and that they had stumpy little legs. I cursed my body and tried to think of a plan—any plan!—to help open the door faster and seek solace sooner.

Something roared behind me. My heart dropped to my gut in horror, but I hastily picked up the pace, forcing a lot more speed and power into my legs until I could barely feel them anymore. I reached out a hand as the door neared, hoping that I would be able to get through in time.

Almost… almost there…!

A burning, sizzling, excruciating force collided in my back and threw me at the door. With only the sheer power of the force, my arm was the first to hit it and bent at the wrong angle, making me cry out in pain. I fell to the ground and writhed in pain as the energy took over my body and brought on new waves of hurt I didn't even know I could feel. Just as it started to lessen, a much-too-strong grip fell on arm and wrenched me to my feet. Distraught, I could only whine as my back was slammed against the door, this time by a hand crushing my throat.

"Are. You. Prepared. To. Die. Foolish. Kokiri?" He ground through closed teeth, his face still an unhealthy shade of ugly anger.

"…what..." I tried to wheeze, but it was hard. I could barely breathe, let alone speak. "…are you… talking about…?"

"You!" He threw me into another wall and waited. I gasped and greedily gulped in all the air I could take, not caring that my body was aching with pain. As long as I ended up alive through this, I didn't care what would happen to me. After a few more seconds, he stomped over and stepped on one of my hands. I tried to yank it back but he only added more weight to it. When I tried to pull even harder, a shooting pain exploded from my elbow to my shoulder, reminding me of when I first slammed into the door and bend my arm badly.

"I know you're a kokiri." He started grinding my fingers with his boot. I hissed and locked my jaw, trying not to let out a sound until he'd stop. Don't respond to a bully and he'll stop. He'll stop, he has to.

I spoke when the pain lessened. I wasn't going to answer that he was wrong, that if I truly was, I'd be transforming into a monster, but that would only make this worse. I couldn't dare angering him further. "… how do you...?"

"Hahaha!" He cackled as he landed a kick to my ribs. I yelled out and fell into the armadillo defense pose, hoping I wouldn't get hit again as I gingerly rubbed the new sore spot. "That's right. I know all about you and how you fell from the sky. You think I wouldn't notice?" He shook his head and tutted. "Give me some credit. I am far greater than you apparently think I am." He moved to a leisure pace around my shrinking figure, stilling his assault. "A great phenomenon suddenly appears in my world and you think I wouldn't do my research?" (Not that his research was done well.) He glared straight at me and I squirmed uncomfortably, feeling naked under his gaze. "Think again, Lilith." He paced a bit more before scoffing at me. "I saw how close you were to that boy and how you've been helping him. I even know that you've been in cahoots with the Princess all this time in order to stop me. Don't think I haven't noticed a thing." I sat down on my heels and let him vent, wrapping my arms around myself, a frustrated and embarrassed blush permanently staying on my cheeks with his lecture. I hated being mocked like this. It was the oddest feeling of humiliation. "You think that a tiny creature like you can stop me? HA!" I flinched at his suddenly raised voice. "You don't have a chance! But, if you really think that you might stand a chance," he leered, "try me."

It was the perfect opportunity. He was here, I was here, and I could take him out. But with what? I had no weapon but a measly slingshot. A sword? Not even. A stick? Nope. Oh wait, I still had my dagger. But what good could I do with it? He was wearing armor. How do you get past armor like that? Aim for his armpits? I couldn't see an outcome that would be pleasurable on my account, finding faults with everything I came up with, and I could tell Ganondorf knew it too.

"I see the conflict in your eyes." He sneered, snapping my attention back to him. "I can see that you don't think you can beat me either. It's too bad." He shrugged and started moving closer, "I was hoping for a good fight." He grabbed me by my throat and dangled me in the air. I clawed at his gloves, fruitlessly trying to get him to let go. "I'll have to dispose you now." Power surged under his hand. He was going to unleash another one of his attacks!

"Have any last words, puny kokiri?" asked Ganondorf, as if I could actually say anything with the way he was holding me.

A blood red chain whipped forward from the corner of my eye and I spotted it just as it drove straight into Ganon's side. Said antagonist growled in surprise and turned his around, searching. Although the grip on my throat loosened, I wasn't really in the clear yet. I knew how to take advantage of the situation though. I was in perfect alignment with his head now.

"Hey Ganon!" He turned his head back just in time for me to drive my foot into his face. He howled in pain and finally dropped his grip on me, his hands flinging to his face to try their best to salvage it. I landed abruptly on my feet, taking a few seconds to regain my balance back to how it should be before running away. I had no idea what the heck caused the distraction for Ganon, but I was forever grateful to the person who chose to help me out. As I reached the altar, I found out who it was, leisurely spinning his chain weapon in a lasso-like fashion next to him. He stood on top of it, right dab in the center, the Goron's ruby between his feet as he calmly observed the situation. I had to wonder how much of our discussion/fight he had actually seen.

"Oops," Revan snickered as he stalled his movements when I was close enough, wearing a fake-apologetic look. He grabbed the tip of the weapon in his hands and I noticed the blade at the end. If I remembered correctly, a bladed chain like he had was called a rope dart. A very cool weapon to have, that's able to reach long distances, just like now. "My bad,"

I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he would still be lighthearted about this situation. It seemed to be the only rational way to get out of a distressing situation without losing any sanity.

"You..." I heard Ganon's voice growl behind me. I was about to turn around to check on the man, but Revan bent down in front of me and caught my attention instead. He moved the entity of his chain to one hand and snaked his other one under mine, hoisting me up to the where he was standing. I was about to ask him what in the world he was doing when I felt the blast of power shake the room behind me. I hesitantly looked over my shoulder and blanched when I saw the crater that now existed where I once stood. I would've been so dead if Revan hadn't moved me. Speaking of which...

"You can let go." I mentioned to his arm that was still around my waist.

He looked down at me, unbothered by my awkwardness, the mocking smile still on his lips. "Can I? You're shaking so hard you might fall."

I bristled, "I am not shaking!" I forced my arms to stop trembling. "I'm—"

"Hop!" He cut me off, tightening his arm around me and pulling me along with him as he jumped backwards. I grabbed onto his shirt as we practically flew a long distance back and watched in horror as another blast of bright red energy collided with where I once stood. The altar got smashed to ashes in the process, but the stones stayed intact, flying and bouncing away with the effects of the attack.

"—fine." I finished my phrase in a tiny frightened squeak, losing all confidence. Ganondorf must've gone easy on me when I got hit with his earlier attack. There was no way I could've survived a blast of that magnitude, that's for sure. "T-thanks." I forced out to Revan, once again realizing that he had saved my life.

He shrugged though, like it wasn't that big a deal, and returned his arm to his side, grabbing his chain again. In one quick motion, he whipped it towards Ganondorf, but then everything changed when the floor started trembling. I fell to my knees in surprise and looked up at the doors, watching in horror as they started to return to their original closed positions. I spotted Zeke rush out of said doors just as they clicked shut.

"Revan, you idiot!" He growled with an immature stomp of his foot, not taking in the eminent danger that we were all in right now with Ganondorf in the room. "The altar holding the Spiritual Stones was the one thing that kept the doors open! Without the altar, we can't open them again, even if we do have the stones!"

Clearly that wasn't the right thing to say, because Ganondorf got all red in the face (not that he wasn't before) and stormed over. Zeke squeaked when he saw the man coming and shrunk to the walls, trying to run over to where we were. I distracted myself during this scene, feeling myself (mostly my arms and legs) to see if I was bruised somewhere. Unfortunately, my right arm wouldn't stop hurting when I moved it too much, so I had to leave everything else to my left hand. A few spots, like where he kicked me in the chest and when he held my neck, were still sore, but I hoped they were going to be better when I got a good rest and this mess was over.

"What did you just say?" Our bad guy hissed, reaching his hand out to grab Zeke. A twinkling light caught my attention and I spotted the shining kokiri emerald calling me right next to my discarded boot. Trying to be discreet, I started crawling my way over.

"Nothing!" Zeke squealed like a pig as he ducked under the hand, flying behind Revan and sticking out his head from behind him. "Nothing, your evilness!"

"Tch, don't hide behind me," Revan grumbled, walking a few steps to the side. His eyes slid over to where I was, his eyebrows shot up questioningly, but he didn't do anything else, turning away uninterestingly. I guess that meant I was safe? Whatever, the boy was confusing.

Another quake shook the room as Ganondorf unleashed another one of his fire blasts in anger, nearly missing his target. Revan expertly dodged away like a pro, leaving Zeke to shriek and run around like a sissy girl, nearly getting his arm blown off. He was seriously in danger. I reached my destination, though, and quickly pulled on my boot, grabbing the stone as I jumped back to my feet. I felt a fluctuation of warm power flow through me and, as my gaze landed on everything around me, I was overcome with information.

Bubbles were suddenly floating above everyone's head. I squinted and read Zeke's one first, sending him a glare when I realized what it said. **'Damnit! Why isn't Lilith doing anything to help? Am I the only one who's doing anything?'**

I looked over a Revan, who looked amused at Zeke and a bit bored as he kept dodging all of Ganon's swipes at him. I noticed swords on both men, and was wondering why they weren't going to go at it like knights and fight it out with skill. Revan's little personal bubble said: **'This would've been over by now if Lilith hadn't forgotten her memories.'**

Another jab of guilt because of my lost memories hit me, but I refused to acknowledge it, choosing to read Ganondorf this time. **'Forget these puny ants! I must get the Spiritual Stones! I can easily rebuild the altar and reopen the door later, when these pests are gone.'**

Oh okay.

WAIT.

"Guys!" I yelled, waving my arms above my head to catch their attention. "He's going after the spiritual stone to rebuild the altar and open the door again!"

Three heads whipped around to look at me. I gulped as I felt the two mild looks and the super pissed one on my face. Maybe that wasn't the smartest plan. I should've been more discreet. Not that it mattered anymore, Ganondorf was headed this way.

"How did you know that, you brat?" Ganondorf roared as he strutted over, looming maliciously over me. I swallowed air, my throat gone dry in fright, and shut my eyes as I spotted his arm raise behind his head. "Tell me!"

But there was no strike. Just a "Lilith, move!" from Revan as I snapped my eyes open and spotted Ganondorf's arm held back, completely wrapped in my accomplice's chain. I didn't want to move as he told me though, seeing the opportunity, and my eyes searched the enemy for a weakness. As the idea came to mind, a few spots on Ganondorf started glowing a faint golden colour, inviting me to strike multiple places. I found one to my liking, and did the only move of self defense that guys hated from a girl.

I kicked him as hard as I could between his legs.

"Ouch," Revan winced in sympathy, loosening his grip on the chain.

"Lilith, over here!" Zeke was waving from a spot near the crushed altar. I was frozen on the spot though, unable stop reading Ganondorf's rage. The emotions were getting to me, overwhelming my thoughts as he started to get twisted. **'CRUSH THEM.' 'SO DEAD.' 'FUCK MY BALLS.' 'WIPE OUT THE KOKIRIS.' 'SCREW PEACE.' 'THIS IS WAR.' 'NO SURVIVORS.' 'HELL.' **He hunched over, but not in pain (as he should be, tch), his back doing a similar weird convulsion to the ones that those guards did when I had accidentally brought them on forbidden kokiri territory. I knew what this sign meant. He was going to morph himself into a monster!

"Come on!" Revan ran over and hoisted me over his shoulder when I started trembling and refusing to cooperate. I didn't even have the mental capacity to wonder how the heck that a ten year old could have me over his shoulder as it happened either. I let him drop me like a sack of potatoes not-so-gently next to Zeke, who had managed to run around and pick up the other two stones. I was going to hand him mine, but he waved me away, saying it was best that I kept it, and gave the goron ruby to Revan, who raised an eyebrow as if the other boy was an idiot.

"We have to hurry before he's done." Zeke refused to explain anything else though. "So do as I say." We nodded in agreement. He then ordered us to stand on the flat little platform in the middle of the temple that had somehow not taken any damage in the fight. Ganondorf was near the door, so we had to hurry in case he decided to whirl and jump on us. We each stood on a triangle of the design below our feet, making a circle or another triangle, depending how you looked at it. With a deep breath, we held out the special stones at the center and they started to hover on their own, swirling peacedully around each other as they moved skyward. As this happened, the bubbles and glowing spots on the people around me faded away, and I distinctly wondered if it was the emerald's doing all along. Without having to say anything else, like a message silently passing through our minds, we grabbed onto each other's hands and closed our eyes, feeling the flow and pulse of the others. We were at peace. The stress and the fear faded, replaced by bliss as Zeke started muttering unknown ancient words, which seemed to amplify the feeling. I hummed along, liking how it sounded, not realizing that I was echoing the Song of Time, and opened my ears to everything else around me. I heard a roar that definitely wasn't human, assuming that it came from the morphing Ganondorf that was going to come for us soon.

As we continued, however, I started to make sense of the words that Zeke was saying.

"The power of time continued to one." His sentences weren't making any sense, but I could understand his words now. It was as if a language barrier had been lifted. As I thought this, I simply realized that he had switched to English instead. Whoops. "Ages flow through the bloodline." I opened my eyes, wanting to watch as he chanted. I saw him clearly form the words in front of me. "I, Prince Zeke, summon the lost times to come forth—"

The roar echoed again. I turned my head in time to spot the Minotaur version of Ganondorf launch himself towards us. I yelled in fright and ripped my hands free from the others' by instinct, breaking the flow and our hard work in one move. I moved to shove the others away from him instead, but the two shared a look and grabbed onto my wrists instead. The grips were different but I knew they meant business, that I couldn't yank myself free if I wanted too. Zeke closed his eyes and ignored everything else around him and, with strong concentration I've never seen before, finished his sentence. "—and carry us through the Tune of Currents!"

The spiritual stones floating above us flashed a bright light that blinded everything within the temple. I winced and was forced to close my eyes. I felt a tug at my soul as I felt out group being carried away through what felt like a water current.

When the light subsided, we were gone from the Temple of Time.

* * *

Whenever I'd try to open my eyes, the world would spin around me in such an extreme fashion that a wave of nausea would hit. I was completely disoriented, only able to hope for the best as the force of whatever we did stopped me from moving my body muscles. What had we done? All I remembered was picking up the Kokiri's emerald that was lying next to me and Revan bringing me to Zeke and we had did some weird spell and the next thing I knew I'm here, spinning, and I want to throw up. I don't think I could though—I could barely even breathe, let alone open my mouth to discard my meal from my stomach.

A sudden cold splash of water greeted my face in the worst way possible and I was able to move again. As if a blanket of lead had been lifted from my body, I jerked to a sitting position and moved to the side, throwing up my breakfast all over the thin water that was circling me.

Wait, water? Since when was I in water?

I backed away from my mess and sat on my butt, not caring if my new clothes were soaked through (they already were) and glanced around to figure out where I was. I spotted Zeke groaning and mumbling a few meters away, rubbing his back and his head and he slowly sat himself up. Just when I realized who he was, I instantly changed my mind. I couldn't have been Zeke. Sure, his face was the same and his hair was the same, just a bit mature but his body was not. He was lean, teen, and way more in shape than he was when he was ten. What I couldn't wrap my head around was that he was suddenly my age. And I don't mean ten as in my tiny body either, but my real age: sixteen.

He sluggishly moved his head about, and he finally noticed me. "It workedddd." He groaned, a happy grunt exhaling as he let himself drop back into the water. "Wake me up when September ends."

I didn't want to bother him, since he looked worse for wear, but I couldn't help myself. "Sure, if you want to sleep in vomit." The voice that came out was certainly mine, my throat vibrated and everything, but it sure did not sound like mine anymore

Zeke was at his feet in an instant. "Ew!" He looked wildly around, filled with adrenaline again, until he caught the disturbance behind me. "Why would you… ew!"

"You're such a baby," I rolled my eyes and pushed myself to my feet too. I wobbled for a bit, but once I got my balance back at an agreeable level, I crossed my arms and gave him as much attitude as I could with my body language. It was weird seeing as I was suddenly taller that I should've been at ten years old. Maybe I had a growth spurt? "What did you do and where are we?"

"You mean, what did _we_ do?" He tsked, shaking a finger at me as if I were a naughty child. "It was supposed to be harder without the Song of Time, but luckily for me, you sang it." Curses, he was putting the blame on me. He looked away to avoid my accusative stare on his face. "And we're in the future."

"Right." I muttered sarcastically. "And how in the world would you know that?"

"I told you!" He leaned forward and grinned a sneaky grin that made it my turn to look away. "I know everything!" He got thoughtful for second, for when I looked back, he was squinting at me. "How did you know what Ganondorf was planning to do?"

I shrugged, "I-I don't know… It just happened," I shrugged again, feeling oddly nervous. He felt like a new person, even if I knew him a lot longer than just an acquaintance. "I think it was the spiritual stone I was holding."

The second I mentioned the emerald, another grin of his broke out on his face and he threw his arms over his head. "Marvelous!" Which then threw him off balance, for he fell over backwards and back into the water. "Guess I'm not used to being my age yet." He shook his mop of orange hair away from his eyes until he could clearly see me. "What about you?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you realized?" He laughed, throwing a handful of water at me. I didn't bother side stepping it, since it wasn't even high enough to reach my knee. "You're yourself again!" He paused. "Well sortof. Our hair's not back to normal."

I had to roll my eyes at that. I had finally gotten used to my purple hair and he was bringing it up again? Shame on him. "Did Revan end up here too?"

The boy—er man—shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows. I'm just so happy I'm not ten again and wearing those ridiculous clothes!" He threw his arms out and dropped the rest of his body into the water, making water angels in his super happy good mood.

I couldn't help smiling at him, but there was something definitely off from this place. It was dark, but not completely. It felt as if the spot where we were was stuck on an infinite time loop where the sun was either rising or falling, casting a sorrowful dark gold glow upon its world. I couldn't tell why this new location gave me an uneasy feeling in my gut. I felt unsafe, watched by eerie creatures behind the trees around us, and weary. I couldn't understand how Zeke was so comfortable here.

"Zeke, we should—" I was about to tell him that we should leave and seek a place to hide or at least find some people that could be of use to us, when a brisk wind blew and reminded me that we were in water and that we were soaked. I shivered as the wind collided with my humid clothes and made the situation worse, freezing me to the core. I wrapped my arms around myself and restarted my command. "Zeke, we should go."

He wasn't moving, not even shivering with cold. "Where?"

I turned my head in the direction of the exit in our little river clearing. It wasn't really our exit, but it was in this path that I spotted the silhouette of a village further down the road. It was there I was hoping to go for help. "There's a village over there."

"Cool." But he wasn't listening. Instead of getting up with all the gusto I hoped he would possess in him, he turned away and closed his eyes. That struck me as odd and I called out to him, but he didn't respond. Hesitantly, I made my way over to his side and watched him closely, realizing he had fallen asleep on me. All his running around and avoiding Ganondorf and summoning the power of the stones must've tired him out. I sighed, not knowing why I was so anxious all the time, and knelt down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get sick." I said to the air as I reached down at his torso and forced him to sit up. He grumbled unhappily at me and didn't do anything else to help, sending me an ungrateful look through his barely open tired eyes. "Come on," I chastised, pulling him back up with me until he was standing. He wobbled for a bit, reading to fall back in the water, but once he realized I was going to catch him and force him to stand no matter what, he stopped fighting against me. Another cold wind blew and ruffled our clothes and hair, and that snapped him awake.

"Okay," He stiffly started to move towards the city, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to rub warmth back into his body. He skipped as fast as he could out of the water, watching me impatiently as I took my time, being dryer than he were. "I get it. Let's go. Let's go!"

With a smug smirk (because hello, I can totally make people do my bidding now) I ran to catch up with him, ignoring all the signs around us that clearly indicated that this was a completely different Kakariko Village that we were used to.


End file.
